Comienzo en ciudad Canterlot
by brony1218
Summary: Bienvenidos a la Gran Ciudad Canterlot, una ciudad llena de habitantes, donde nunca hay aburrimiento y algunas cosas fuera de lo común pero con mucha aventura, únanse al famoso grupo de amigas y sean parte de sus venturas. (Genero: Romance, Comedia, aventura) (Se aceptan OCS: Sean parte de las aventuras, solo envíen sus OCs y les daré su lugar)
1. Llegada a ciudad Canterlot

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Capitulo 1: Llegada a ciudad Canterlot

Ciudad Canterlot, una ciudad grande lleno de habitantes con diferentes habilidades y a la que siempre serás bienvenido.

Twilight Sparkle una mujer de 22 años iba de a aquella ciudad en su auto para iniciar una nueva vida, conseguir trabajo y poder visitar a su hermano que vivía ahí con su esposa Cadence, aunque Twilight iba contenta no iba sola y su acompañante no le gustaba mucho la idea de mudarse.

¿?: Enserio ¿por qué tenía que venir contigo Twilight? no me iba mal en mi otra escuela y voy a extrañar mucho a Mamá y Papá-Dijo un chico de cabello verde y ropa verde con el dibujo de un dragón.

Twilight: Vamos Spike, La escuela Canterlot High es una muy buena escuela mejor que la tuya y vas a estudiar ahí, veraz lo mejor que te va a ir después de todo ahí estudio nuestro hermano Shining Armor

Spike un chico de 16 años que esta por entra a tercero de secundaria y se prepara para entra a su nueva escuela Canterlot High e iniciar una nueva vida con su hermana en la ciudad Canterlot.

Spike: Bueno si tu lo dices, debo entrar a la escuela en 2 días, yo digo que mejor hoy recorro un poco la ciudad y aprovecho a ir a algún lugar de videojuegos.

Twilight: De hecho ese es el plan, Shining Armor y Cadence nos ayudaran mañana a desempacar las cosas así que tenía planeado que hoy los 2 recorriéramos la ciudad.

Spike: Esta bien-Dijo sin ganas porque sabía cómo era Twilight con la diversión-Pero por favor no nos envíes a una Biblioteca

Twilight: Uh, aahh...no claro que no-Dijo guardando un papel con las direcciones de Bibliotecas

Twilight y Spike conversaban para pasar el tiempo mientras llegaban a la ciudad, cuando iban llegando vieron un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a ciudad Canterlot"

Twilight y Spike se sorprendieron al ver la gran ciudad, Spike miraba por la venta mientras Twilight conducía y veía lo hermosa que era la ciudad y ya estaba con ganas de dar un paseo.

Entonces Twilight y Spike habían llegado a su nueva casa y entraron algunas cajas y maletas y arreglaron un poco el lugar, cuando terminaron decidieron salir como dijo Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Listo Spike? ¿no olvidaste ordenar nada?

Spike: Me preguntaste eso 10 veces y por decima vez SÍ está todo listo

Twilight: De acuerdo no tiene nada de malo ser organizado-Dijo cuando Spike estaba abriendo la puerta para salir pero...

¿?: ¡HOLA!

Spike: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-Grito asustándose y cayendo al piso

En la puerta estaba una mujer de pelo rosa esponjado y con una gran sonrisa.

¿?: Hola vi que tenían un auto lleno de cajas y maletas y supuse que son nuevos aunque también podría ser que fueran ladrones pero luego dije si fueran ladrones ¿por qué van tan tranquilos? y por eso dije ¡SON NUEVOS VECINOS!-Dijo muy alegre

Spike: Ah...sí somos nuevos, acabamos de mudarnos

Twilight: Sí, me llamo Twilight Sparkle y él mi hermano menor Spike

¿?: Uh, me llamo Pinkie Pie ¿y tú? ah cierto Twilight Jiji

Spike: Muy bien, si nos disculpas vamos de paseo

Pinkie: ¡UH! ¿puedo ir? por favor SI SI SIIIIIIIII-Dijo saltando frente A Twilight y Spike trata de decirle que no a Twilight a espaldas de Pinkie.

Twilight: Ahhh...claro ¿por qué no?

Pinkie: ¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIII!

Spike: Rayos-Susurro

Entonces paseaban por la ciudad conociendo un poco más el lugar, caminaban tranquilamente excepto Pinkie que saltaba.

Pinkie: Entonces ¿a dónde quieren ir?

Spike: No sé ustedes pero yo quiero encontrar un buen lugar de videojuegos.

Pinkie: Y yo sé el lugar perfecto síganme-Dijo tomando a Spike y Twilight de los brazos y llevándoselos

Ya de pronto sin darse cuenta estaban en un centro de videojuegos y Spike quedo impresionado de los muchos videojuegos que había.

Spike: Woooouuuu

Pinkie: Sí, se llama "Gameuniverse" y encontraras todo tipos de juegos así que...-No pudo terminar de hablar porque Spike se había ido dejando solo un ráfaga de fuego en el piso

Twilight: Nunca es así de rápido con sus tareas

Spike estaba boquiabierta hasta se subió al primer juego, un juego de simulador de moto.

Spike: Súper

Pinkie: ¿Qué tal una carrera?-Dijo sentada en la segunda moto

Spike: Muy bien

Entonces inicio el juego y Spike estaba en primer lugar mientras que Pinkie quedo atorad por que otras motos no la dejaban pasar.

Spike: Ja no me ganaras

Entonces al lado de Pinkie había un juego de zombies con pistolas, entonces Pinkie saco una de las pistolas y le disparo a la pantalla de moto matando a lo de al frente.

Pinkie: ¡SI!

Spike o_O: P P-p-pero ¿cómo fue qué...-*GAME OVER*-¡NO! ¿como perdí?-Dijo mirando Pinkie quien solo le saco la lengua

Spike recorrió más el lugar viendo cada juego que había.

Spike: Wou este lugar es genial

¿?: Estoy de acuerdo es genial-Dijo un chico de cabello castaño claro y ropa con logos de videojuegos y jugando en una maquina árcade.

Spike: Sí ¿quién eres?

¿?: Me llamo Button Mash y quizás veas mi nombre en varios juegos con la gran mejor puntuación

Spike: Soy Spike, ¿te ayudo?

Button: Claro

Entonces jugaron un buen rato juntos en varios juegos hasta que Spike debía irse.

Button: Eres muy bueno en esto

Spike: Mucha practica

Button: No te había visto antes

Spike: Me acabo de mudar a la ciudad y voy a entrar a la escuela Canterlot High

Button: Genial ahí estaré también, seremos compañeros de clase

Spike: Perfecto entonces te veo pronto adiós amigo

Button: Adiós

Entones Spike se encontró Pinkie y fueron a la salida donde los esperaba Twilight.

Pinkie: Twilight ¿no jugaste nada?

Twilight: No me gusta mucho los juegos así que lo espere todo el tiempo y...-*Escucho un ruido extraño*- ¿Escucharon? ¿qué fue eso?

Pinkie: Mi Pancita, significa que tengo hambre ¿qué tal si vamos por algo dulce a Sugar cube corner?

Twilight: ¿Qué es ese lugar?

Pinkie: Es la pastelería donde trabajo vamos-Dijo llevándose nuevamente a Spike y Twilight

De pronto ya estaban en la pastelería.

Spike: Auch creo que un jalón más y me arranca a muñeca-le susurro a Twilight

Pinkie: Aquí es donde trabajo y los pasteles son muy deliciosos tiene que probarlos.

Y así pasaron el resto del día conviviendo mientras comían cupcakes y tomaban malteadas

Spike. Pinkie debo decirlo, eres una persona muy divertida y estos cupcakes son my deliciosos

Pinkie: Jeje gracias

Twilight: Disculpen voy por otra malteada

Twilight iba por otra malteada pero de pronto se resbalo y cayo.

Pinkie: Uy Twilight ¿qué no leíste el letrero de piso mojado?...ups ni siquiera lo puse-Dijo poniendo el letrero de piso mojado

Twilight: Gracias por advertirme-Dijo tirada en el piso algo molesta

¿?: Ey ¿estás bien amiga?-Dijo un chico de cabello azul y con una chaqueta de cuero ayudándola a levantarse.

Twilight: Sí gracias

¿?: No hay problema

Pinkie: Ah, veo que ya se conocieron, Flash te presento a mi nueva mejor amiga Twilight Sparkle

Flash: Un gusto, me llamo Flash Sentry

Twilight: Bueno, soy Twilight Sparkle como dijo Pinkie

Flash: Bonito nombre, espero seas bienvenida, bueno nos vemos debo juntarme con unos amigos, hasta pronto-Se despidió sonriendo y Twilight solo miraba

Pinkie: Buuuueeeennnoo ¿no ibas por otra malteada?

Twilight: Claro-Dijo pero volvió a caer

Pinkie: Ups aquí también necesita un letrero-Dijo poniendo otro letrero de piso mojado

Spike: Jajá creo que me podría acostumbrarme aquí

Pinkie: Y yo estoy emocionada de presentarles el resto de mis amigas y amigos.

* * *

Bueno, este es un nuevo fanfic, espero les allá gustado será un poco parecido al anterior fic pero con cambios, espero sea de su agrado por favor díganme si les gusto y si ¿quieren que la continúe? y ¿qué trabajo les gustaría que tuviera Twilight?, gracias les deseo un muy buen día.


	2. Un día normal

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Antes quisiera disculparme por tardar en actualizar este capítulo, siendo sincero es porque me distraje mucho con videojuegos (En especial Mortal Kombat) pero tratare de actualizar en dos o tres días ahora.

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews y por darme buenas opciones de trabajo para Twilight, en serio muchas gracias

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un día normal (no se me ocurre otro título XD)

Al día siguiente era un nuevo día y su ultimo día libre para Twilight Sparkle y su hermano Spike, mañana tendrían que volver a la escuela y buscar trabajo.

Twilight: Y Spike ¿qué planeas hacer en tu ultimo día libre?

Spike: Muy fácil, voy a volver a Gameuniverse

Twilight: ¿En serio? fuimos ayer a eso, deberíamos ir a algún otro lugar a recorrer

Spike: Me vale, yo voy a volver a los videojuegos-Dijo preparándose para ir

Twilight: Qué aburrido eres Spike

Spike: ¿Yo? ja lo dice la que prefiere leer libros de más de 200 paginas

Twilight: No tiene nada de malo leer

Spike: Y tampoco ser gamer-Dijo abriendo la puerta cuando...

Pinkie: ¡HOLA!

Spike: ¡AAAHHHH! otra vez Pinkie Pie ¿cómo haces eso? ¿eres una ninja?

Pinkie: No, oohhh no que yo sepa

Twilight: Hola Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: Hola Twilight y ¿qué tienen planeado hacer hoy?

Spike: Yo ya lo dije y voy a Gameuniverse-Dijo queriendo salir pero Pinkie lo agarro y no dejo que se valla

Pinkie: No seas aburrido, fuimos ayer y hoy tenemos que ir a otro lugar

Spike: Ay bueno está bien

Twilight: ¿Qué tienes planeado Pinkie?

Pinkie: Quiero presentarles a mis amigas así que ¿podrían acompañarme?

Twilight: Claro

Pinkie: Bien porque le presentare a la capitana de uno de los más grandes equipos de futbol los Wonderbolts

Spike: ¿Eres amiga de la capitana de los Wonderbolts?

Entonces fueron a la cancha de futbol de la ciudad Canterlot donde el equipo estaba en entrenamiento.

Pinkie: Claro que es mi amiga

Spike: ¿Por qué no hablaste después de preguntar e irnos de casa?

Pinkie, Twilight y Spike se fueron a sentar un rato y justo también estaba una chica de pelo rosa y raramente unos pajaritos bajaban y se a cercaban a ella.

Pinkie: ¡FFFFLLLLUUUTTTEERRSSSHHHY!-Grito tratando de que la viera

Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie llegaste...Uh?

Fluttershy al ver a Pinkie con 2 nuevas personas rápidamente se escondió en su cabello por timidez.

Pinkie: Hola, ella es mi nueva amiga Twilight y él mi amigo Spike

Fluttershy: Amm...hola...me llamo Fluttershy-Dijo en un tono muy bajo

Twilight: ¿Disculpa?

Fluttershy: Amm...me llamo...fluttershy-Dijo aún más bajo

Twilight: No te entiendo lo siento

Fluttershy: Flu...tter...shy

Spike: Raro-Susurro y Twilight la golpeo en el brazo con el codo

Twilight: Bueno, creo que dijiste Fluttershy ¿cierto?

Pinkie: Sí, es Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Vinimos a ver a Rainbow Dash, tal vez la conozcan es la capitán del equipo de Ciudad Canterlot

Twilight: Claro que la conozco ¿son sus amigas?

Pinkie: Sipiti dipiti

Rainbow Dash capitana del exitoso equipo de futbol los Wonderbolts de la Ciudad Canterlot, estaban en entrenamiento cuando finalizaron Rainbow Dash fue a saludar a sus amigas y a presentarse con los nuevos.

Fluttershy: Rainbow eso fue genial, han estado mejorando bastante

Rainbow: Gracias, me alegro que vinieran amigas y díganme ¿qué tan asombrosos nos vimos hoy?

Pinkie: Uh yo, yo, yo se la respuesta y es muy asombrosos

Rainbow: Jajá lo sabía y ahora díganme ¿quiénes son los invitados?

Twilight: Hola me llamo Twilight Sparkle

Spike: Y yo soy Spike

Twilight: Es mi hermano

Rainbow: Que bien, un gusto soy la asombrosa Capitana de los Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash

Twilight: Es un gusto

Rainbow: No los había visto en la ciudad

Spike: Nos mudamos apenas ayer a la ciudad y ya me está gustando estar aquí

Rainbow: Espero te diviertas

¿?: Rainbow ya nos retiramos ¿viene con nosotros a Sugar cube corner?-Dijo un hombre de pelo azul y ojos verdes como esmeralda

Rainbow: Amigas les presento a mi mejor jugador Soarin, no es muy listo pero buen jugador

Soarin: Oye

Rainbow: ¿Dije una mentira?

Soarin: Bonita pero no respeta-Susurro

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Soarin: ¡NADA! como sea te esperamos

Rainbow: Bueno debo irme, nos vemos luego

Todas: Nos vemos

Pinkie: Pero debo presentarles a...

Twilight: A de hecho Pinkie debemos irnos, Spike tiene escuela mañana y debemos terminar de desempacar lo que nos queda en nuestra casa.

Pinkie: A bueno, otro día quizás

Twilight: Fue un gusto conocerte Fluttershy nos vemos

Fluttershy: Nos vemos

Pinkie: Adiós

Twilight y Spike se fueron a su casa donde estaban Shining Armor y su esposa Cadence esperando en la puerta

Shining: Ahí están

Twilight: Hermano cuanto tiempo-Dijo abrazando a su hermano

Shining: Twilight mírate cuanto has crecido y tú también Spike estás hecho un hombre

Cadence: Aún recuerdo cuando eras solo una niña Twilight

Twilight: Cadence me alegra tanto verte

Spike: Bueno podemos terminar la casa, no quiero ir mañana a la escuela

Shining: Debes ir a la escuela Spike si quieres tener un trabajo como yo

Spike: Lo sé pero creo que es un poco peligroso ser policía

Shining: Créeme es más aburrido que peligroso

Entonces paso el resto del día, al fin terminaron de decorar su casa y estaban totalmente instalados en Ciudad Canterlot, Shining Armor y Cadence se retiraron a su casa y dejaron a Twilight y Spike hacer sus preparativos para el día siguiente.

Twilight: Bueno Spike, ¿tienes todo para mañana?

Spike: Sí

Twilight: ¿Libros?

Spike: Sí

Twilight: ¿Cuadernos?

Spike: Sí

Twilight. ¿Tienes...

Spike: Tengo todo Twilight

Twilight: Bueno, Spike quiero estés totalmente organizado, mañana será tu primer día y quiero que des lo mejor y sin errores

Spike: Vamos Twilight ¿qué tan malo puede ser el primer día de escuela?

Twilight: No lo sé, ahora ve a dormir debes despertar temprano mañana

Spike: Claro, que flojera

Twilight: Mientras yo iré a buscar trabajo mañana.

* * *

Bueno creo que fue aburrido este capítulo pero es porque es el inicio, tratare de que el siguiente tenga algo más de comedia, quisiera agradecer por la opciones de trabajo para Twilight que me dieron y les pregunto:

1-¿Cual trabajo quieren para Twilight?

A) Secretaria

B)Bibliotecaria

2-¿Qué quieren ver en el siguiente capítulo?

A) Spike en su primer día de clases

B) Twilight tratando de conseguir trabajo

Cualquier opción tratare de que tenga comedia

Por favor dejen sus respuestas en los reviews, Les deseo un muy buen día.


	3. En busca de trabajo

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Hola a todos, aquí el nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews y aquí se muestra las opciones ganadoras, espero les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 3: En busca de trabajo

Era un nuevo día en Ciudad Canterlot y Twilight Sparkle y Spike se despertaron a las 7:30am para iniciar el día, cuando Spike debía ir a la escuela.

Twilight: Nos vemos Spike, da lo mejor y que te vaya bien-Dijo alegre porque Spike de lo mejor

Spike: Nos vemos pero por favor que tan difícil puede ser el primer día de clases-Dijo saliendo de sus casa y dejando a Twilight.

Twilight: Bueno por mi parte un buen desayuno de café con tostada, y voy aponerme el uniforme más adecuado-Dijo poniéndose un uniforme muy formal

Entonces Twilight prosiguió a salir y ver el lindo amanecer, Twilight respiro el aire y se dijo que sería un buen día.

Twilight: Bueno marque direcciones y lugares de posibles trabajos que puedo buscar así que a buscara se ha dicho.

Dicho esto Twilight prefirió ir caminando aprovechando también a pasear y busco posibles trabajos pero se encontró con Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Hola Twilight

Twilight: Ah, hola Pinkie Pie

Pinkie: Uh...¿por qué tan formal?

Twilight: Es que trato de encontrar un buen trabajo

Pinkie: Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar

Twilight: Pues gracias

Pinkie: Ven conmigo

Entonces llevo a Twilight a lo que parecía ser una tienda de moda.

Pinkie: Mi amiga Rarity busca una secretaria que la ayude a ella y su novio Fancy Pants

Twilight: Espera pero esto es...

Pinkie: No hay tiempo-Dijo llevándosela a la fuerza a la tienda

Dentro de la tienda estaba lleno de ropa muy bonita, vestido ropa formal y de última moda, en la tienda estaban una mujer de cabello morado y ojos azules junto a un hombre vestido de forma elegante de cabello y ojos azul.

Pinkie: Rarity hola

Rarity: Pinkie Pie que bueno verte y ¿quién es tu acompañante?

Pinkie: Es mi nueva amiga Twilight y busca trabajo

Rarity: Pues es un placer Twilight soy Rarity

Fancy: Y yo soy Fancy Pants a sus servicios-Se presentaron formalmente

Twilight: Pinkie no creo que...

Pinkie: No hay tiempo-Dijo y empujo a Twilight hacia Rarity

Rarity: Bueno necesitamos que nos ayude con nuestro contratos, organice papeles, nos ayude a organizar nuestra ropa por tallas, precio, marca y moda.

Twilight: Pero...

Pinkie: Claro que acepta

Fancy: Excelente

Rarity: Pero eso si querida debo preguntar ¿sabes de moda? sus marcas, lo pasado de moda y diferenciar de hermoso a espectacular.

Twilight no tenía idea de lo que se refería ya no sabía nada.

Twilight: Amm...no, incluso ni vi la marca de este uniforme lo compre en baratos en un tienda cualquiera.

Rarity: AH, ¿cómo no puedes saber? lo siento.

Fancy: Señorita lo siento pero no podemos contratarlas si no tiene los conocimientos de moda necesarios.

Pinkie: Twilight ¿por qué no me dijiste que no sabias?

Twilight: Porque nunca me permitiste hablar

Pinkie: Ups...si verdad

Twilight: Bueno gracias

Rarity: Nos vemos querida, cualquier amiga de Pinkie es mi amiga también, tal vez podamos juntarnos algún día y tomar una taza de té.

Twilight: Gracias, adiós-Dijo retirándose con Pinkie

Pinkie: Descuida aún queda otro lugar

Twilight: De hecho creo que...agh-Fue interrumpida porque Pinkie se la llevo nuevamente.

Se la llevo a una gran granja donde estaba una mujer de pelo rubio con sombrero y ojos verdes junto a un hombre de pelo rubio también pero más obscuro (no sé si es castaño o rubio obscuro, si me pueden decir por favor) y ojos verdes también.

Pinkie: Mi amiga Applejack puede darte trabajo

Twilight: Pero Pinkie yo no...

Applejack: Pinkie que alegría verte-Dijo con un acento campirano-Buen día mi nombre Applejack y aquí en la granja Apple nos gusta hacer nuevos amigos-Se dirigió a Twilight dándole la mano muy rápido

Twilight: Es un placer y...

Applejack: ¿Vienes por trabajo? muy bien veamos, pues necesitamos ayuda aquí en la granja recolectando manzanas, acarreando, cuidando animales y...

Twilight: A disculpa pero no creo poder con todo eso...aaaahhhh-Le cayeron un montón de manzanas del árbol que estaba a su lado

Applejack: Lo siento Big Mac estaba en ese árbol

Big Mac: Sip-Dijo arriba del árbol

Applejack: Amm...Twilight ¿estás bien?-Dijo viendo a Twilight tirada

Twilight: Si...lo...estoy

Applejack: Bueno...quizás esto no sea lo tuyo

Twilight: Gracias, ahora...iré a buscar trabajo sola si me disculpan-Dijo aún tirada

Pinkie: Bueno que te diviertas

Twilight: Gracias-Dijo algo molesta y levantándose

Otra vez Twilight comenzó a caminar viendo las direcciones que tenia para buscar trabajo, no sabía que lugares eran solo decía que necesitaban a alguien.

Twilight: Bueno...espero que el siguiente lugar sea mejor

*10 minutos después*

Twilight: ¿¡COMO LLEGUE AQUÍ!?-Dijo dentro de un escenario de lucha libre

Entonces un tipo gordo barbudo y con mala apariencia se le acerco.

Tipo: Ey ¿vienes por el trabajo?

Twilight: Yoooo...

Tipo: Como ves estamos en plena lucha 2 hombres se rompiendo los huesos, no viene mucha gente...está bien casi nadie viene pero es lo de menos, escucha necesito ayuda con mucho papeleo aquí y me refiero a contratos y multas, sobre todo multas

Entonces un de los luchadores comenzó a gritar de dolor y varios dientes cayeron a los pies de Twilight dándole asco.

Twilight: AAAhhhhh...

Tipo: Ah mire 3 dientes recójalos son de buena suerte

Twilight: No gracias

Tipo: En fin eso que le dije es todo lo que necesitamos así que...felicidades esta contratada

Twilight: ¡RENUNCIO RENUNCIO RENUNCIO!-Dijo escapando del lugar

Tipo: Ella se lo pierde, oiga referí apuesto todo mi dinero al chino

De nuevo en la ciudad Twilight ya se estaba cansando de lo difícil que le era encontrar trabajo.

Twilight: ¿Qué tan difícil es?

¿?: ¿Twilight?

Twilight: Shining Armos hermano que alegría verte pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Shining: Soy policía debo vigilar las calles y...fui a clausurar es centro de lucha libre

Twilight: Ay me alegro

Shining: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: Por nada jajá, hermano ¿crees que no sé...en la policía necesiten secretaria o algo?

Shining: Pues...no lo sé, podríamos ir a ver pero es algo aburrido

Twilight: No importa en serio necesito trabajo

Shining: Bueno...

*En la comisaría de policía*

Habían llegado Twilight y su hermano a la comisaría donde habían varios policías trabajando y otros estaban algo aburrido por no hacer nada y otros trataban de pasara el tiempo.

Shining: Como vez no siempre hay mucho trabajo y nos aburrimos así que nos inventamos cualquier tontera que se nos ocurra para pasar el tiempo.

Twilight: Ya veo

Entonces llego un chico de cabello azul

Twilight: ¿Flash?

Flash: ¿Twilight?

Twilight: ¿Trabajas aquí?

Flash: Soy la mano derecha del capitán Shining Armor

Twilight: Es mi hermano

Shining: ¿Ya se conocen?

Flash: Nos conocimos en sugar cub corner con Pinkie Pie

Shining: Ah ya veo

Flash: Jajajaj capitán debería verlo Alex perdió una apuesta con Fred y le pusieron ardillas en sus pantalones

Alex: ¡QUITENMELOS!-Dijo corriendo por toda la comisaria

Shining: Jajajajajaj ya ves a que me refería Twilight jajajaja bueno mejor me encargo de eso y le quito las ardillas-Dijo persiguiendo a su compañero y dejando solos a Twilight y Flash

Flash: Te vez bien-Dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Gracias, no creerás lo que he pasado por conseguir trabajo el día de hoy

Flash: Pues no te recomendaría trabajar aquí, hay bromistas como ya viste a Alex

Twilight: Jajá sí

Flash: Oye Twilight...

Twilight: Si...

Flash: Me preguntaba sí...-Sonrojado

Shining: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Twilight: AAAHHH hermano

Flash: No nada...yo...volvía al trabajo, nos vemos Twilight

Shining: ¿Ocurrió algo?

Twilight: No nada-Dijo sonrojada

Shining: Ah bueno ya tengo las ardillas-Dijo sosteniendo 2 ardillas del sus colas con la mano

Twilight: Ten cuidado

Shining: Son ardillas ¿qué puede pasar?

Entonces las ardillas se soltaron y atacaron a Shining en la cara y tirándolo al piso.

Shining: ¡QUITENMELOS!-Dijo tirando las ardillas y ellos se metieron de nuevo en los pantalones de Alex

Alex: ¡NO OTRA VEZ! ¡QUITENMELOS!

Shining: Ya voy-Dijo sacando su pistola

Twilight: ¡HERMANO! ¿¡QUÉ HARAS!?

Shining: Era broma hermanita y hable con mi jefe y no hay trabajo lo siento

Twilight: Rayos, bueno gracias-Dijo triste por no conseguir trabajo

Twilight se retiraba algo lenta y frustrada mientras se creaba un desastre enl la comisaria por las ardillas.

Shining: Solicito refuerzo necesitamos ayuda.

Twilight ya estaba frustrada caminando por la ciudad.

Twilight: Yo ya me rindo, tal vez debería intentarlo mañana

¿?: ¿Qué cosa?

Twilight: ¿Pinkie?

Pinkie: ¿Donde? ah soy yo ¿por qué tan triste?

Twilight: No pude encontrar trabajo aún, esperaba algo que requiera de mucha administración, orden y esas cosas pero...

Pinkie: ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? ven-Dijo llevándose a Twilight

Twilight no lo podía creer, Pinkie Pie la llevo a un biblioteca gigante, al entrar había mucha gente, mucho pasillos y con muchos libros y computadoras.

Twilight: Pinkie este lugar es...hermoso

Pinkie: Me parece algo aburrido

Twilight: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Pinkie: Tienes que hablar con la dueña del lugar, se llama Celestia adelante amiga tu puedes

Twilight: Gracias, ay pero como veo mi cabello esta algo despeinado

Pinkie: Descuida-Pinkie simplemente le paso la mano al pelo de Twilight dejándosela como nueva

Twilight: ¿Como...

Pinkie: No hay tiempo ve tú puedes

Twilight: Gracias

*10 minutos después*

Twilight salió de la biblioteca y fue con Pinkie.

Pinkie: ¿Y bien?

Twilight: ¡TENGO EL EMPLEO! muchas gracias Pinkie-Dijo abrazándola

Pinkie: No hay de que, si me hubiese dicho eso antes te hubiera traído aquí antes, llevan semanas buscando empleada y créeme casi nadie era contratado.

Twilight: Muchas gracias

Más tarde, eran las 9:00pm de la noche y Twilight había llegado a casa pero Spike todavía no.

Twilight: ¿Aún no llega Spike? pero salía a las 5:00pm

Entonces Spike entro a la casa manchado de tierra y despeinado.

Twilight: Spike que bueno verte no creerás todo lo que paso hoy solo por conseguir trabajo ¿cómo te fue en el día?

Spike: No querrás saber Twilight

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, votaron y gano el trabajo de bibliotecaria, en este fic Celestia es dueña de la biblioteca y Luna es la directora de la escuela, en el siguiente capítulo mostrare todo lo que paso Spike mientras Twilight buscaba trabajo.

Por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan a continuar, les deseo un muy buen día.


	4. El primer día escolar

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Capitulo 4: El primer día escolar

Twilight: Nos vemos Spike, da lo mejor y que te vaya bien-Dijo alegre porque Spike de lo mejor

Spike: Nos vemos pero por favor que tan difícil puede ser el primer día de clases-Dijo saliendo de sus casa y dejando a Twilight.

Entonces Spike fue caminando a la escuela, todo normal hasta el momento, cuando llego a la escuela se sorprendió un poco al ver la gran escuela entonces solo entro y se dirigía a su salón cuando en el pasillo se encontró con su amigo.

Spike: Button

Button: Spike que bueno verte amigo ¿vas al salón?

Spike: Sí

Button: Pues vamos estamos cerca

Cuando llegaron a su salón de clases se sentaron juntos como amigos, charlaron un poco mientras llegaban los demás alumnos y entre ellos llegaron 2 chicas, una de cabello y ojos morados junto a una chica de cabello rojo brillante y ojos naranja fuerte.

¿?: Button amigo hola

Button: Hola, Applebloom, Scootaloo

Applebloom: Hola ¿cómo te llamas?

Spike: Hola, me llamo Spike

Scootaloo: Un gusto Spike bienvenido a Canterlot High

Spike: Gracias

Las chicas se sentaron cerca de los chicos así que conversaron un poco.

Scootaloo: Sí soy hermana de de la capitana de los Wonderbolts

Spike: Wou no sabía, ayer conocí a Rainbow Dash pero...

Scootaloo: ¿Qué?

Spike: Nada olvídalo

Scootaloo: Que no parece que tengo parentesco con ella, sí soy adoptada pero está bien no me molesta

Spike: Perdón solo que no lo quise decir

Scootaloo: Descuida no me molesta muchos me preguntan eso además estoy muy contenta es mejor que vivir con mi padre biológico, créanme que bueno que ya lo arrestaron

Spike: Lo siento

Scootaloo: Esta bien, él no me trataba bien cuando lo arrestaron Rainbow Dash acepto adoptarme como su hermana cuando tenía 5 años y mis nuevos padres me aceptaron, en serio lo agradezco hasta mi padre biológico me dio un muy mal consejo el primer día de escuela.

Button: ¿qué te dijo?

Scootaloo: Pues...

*Flashback*

Cuando Scootaloo iba a su primer día de clases, sus mal padre biológico le dio su consejo.

Padre: Scootaloo eres tonta como una piedra y fea como una blasfemia, si un tipo ofrece llevarte en su auto...¡TE SUBES!

*Fin del Flashback*

Scootaloo: No querrán saber

Spike: Lo siento pero ahora debes estar mucho mejor con Rainbow

Scootaloo: Sí, ella me regalo un monopatín y me enseño a usarlo

Applebloom: ¿Por qué aun no llega?

Spike: ¿Quien?

Entonces entro corriendo al salón una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa claro y purpura.

Spike la quedo mirando, frente a él parecía que iba en cámara lenta, no despegaba sus ojos parecía hipnotizado.

Applebloom: Spike...¿Spike?

Scootaloo: Tierra a Spike

Button: Despierta amigo-Dijo y lo golpeo en la cabeza

Spike: ¡AUCH! oye

Button: Bueno pero no reaccionabas

¿?: Hola amigas

Scootaloo y Applebloom: Hola Sweetie Bell

Sweetie: Hola ¿cómo te llamas?

Spike: M-me llamo S-Spike hola

Sweetie: Un gusto-Dijo y se sentó con sus amigas mientras Spike solo la miro un poco y Button noto eso.

Button: Amigo...creo que Cupido te flecho

Spike: ¿Q-q-q-qué? claro que no-Dijo sonrojado

Button: Si claro-Dijo ya sabiendo lo de Spike

Después de un par de clases normales, ahora tenían educación física, y debían jugar quemados.

Button: Ay no

Spike: ¿Qué pasa?

Button: Te diré la verdad, siempre son hombre contra mujeres y los hombres siempre perdemos

Spike: No puede ser, vamos estoy seguro que podemos ganar, animo

Entonces cada equipo se puso en sus lugares, pusieron pelotas en medio de la cancha y cuando sonó el silbato todos los hombres salieron corriendo.

Spike: ¡TRAIDORES COBARDES!

Sweetie: Queda 1 elimínenlo

Spike: No, no, no ¡ESPEREN!

Entonces todas las chicas les lanzaron las pelotas golpeándolo y tirandolo al piso.

Spike: Aaaaaaaauuuuuucccchhhhhh

Luego vino el segundo round.

Spike: Gracias me abandonaron

Button: Ya te dije que ellas siempre nos derrotan

Entonces sonó el silbato otra vez pero esta vez Spike trato de esquivar las pelotas y varios de sus compañeros fueron eliminados quedando muy pocos.

Spike: Ay no

Button: *Arrodillado al lado de Spike* Por favor amigo ayúdame no podre, AAHHHHHH me dieron-Dijo cayendo al piso

Spike: Oh-oh

Sweetie: Duro con él

Spike: No otra vez-Dijo recibiendo los pelotazos dejándolo tirado en el piso

Entrenador: Las Chicas 2, los chicos 0, ahora round 3

Nuevamente todos los chicos fueron eliminados dejando nuevamente solo a Spike.

Spike: Ok, ya me harte

Cuando le lanzaron una pelota él con una cara de enojo la atrapo y comenzó a esquivar las demás pelotas dejándolas sin nada.

Spike: Ahora es mi turno

Spike comenzó a lanzar a lo loco los balones y eliminando varias chicas quedando solo 5.

Spike: Este balón es por mi equipo-Dijo eliminando una a la vez-Este por mi amigo Button, este por darme de pelotazos

Spike elimino a casi todas, solo debía eliminar a Sweetie Bell y a Applebloom.

Button: ¡VAMOS SPIKE!

Spike: Y este balón es por... ¡SPARTA!-Dijo lanzándoselo en la cara a Applebloom

Sweetie: Applebloom

Button: ¡VAMOS UNA MAS!

Spike se acerco a Sweetie Bell para darle fuerte pero Sweetie Bell se arrodillo pidiendo piedad.

Sweetie: No por favor Spike se gentil, hazlo pero no tan fuerte

Button: ¡NO AMIGO! ¡TRATA DE ENGAÑARTE, GOLPEALA DURO!

Sweetie: Por favor-Dijo saliéndole una lagrima

Spike: Ay ya no sé-Dijo dudoso

Sweetie: Caíste

Sweetie agarro un balón y le dio un golpe bajo en donde duele.

Spike: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Dijo cayendo de dolor

Sweetie: SSSSSSSiiiiiiiiiii

Button: Amigo...eso fue patético-Dijo ayudando a Spike

Spike: Lo dice quien huyo-Dijo aún adolorido

Tiempo después estaban saliendo los alumnos y Spike estaba con Button.

Spike: Sweetie Bell me hiso trampa

Button: Por favor, pudiste vencerla pero te dejaste llevar por tus sentimientos

Spike: Que ¡NO!

Button: Claro y ¿por qué la vas a buscar?

Spike: Porque sé que puedo vencerla en cualquier cosa

La buscaron hasta que la encontraron con sus amigas.

Spike: Sweetie Bell

Sweetie: Spike, oye lo siento mucho por los golpes

Applebloom: Todas los sentimos

Sweetie: Es que a veces nos dejamos llevar, lo entiendo no digo también te dejaste llevar en el último momento.

Button: Y aún así perdió de manera dolorosa

Spike: No me ayudas Button, como sea, Sweetie Bell no estoy contento con lo que paso y quiero que hagamos una apuesta y esto incluye a Button y a tus amigas

Button: AH, oye no me dijiste que iba a estar incluido

Spike: ¿Ibas a aceptar si te lo preguntaba y me ayudarías a vencerlas?

Button: ¡NO!

Spike: Vez, por eso no te lo pregunte

Sweetie: Mmm...una apuesta, está bien ¿qué clase de apuesta?

Spike: Cualquier cosa que ustedes elijan nosotros las superaremos

Sweetie: De acuerdo, suena divertido pero otro día porque ya tenemos que irnos

Spike: Está bien pero es un trato

Sweetie: Te lo prometo-Dijo sonriendo alegremente

Applebloom: Nos vemos chicos

Scootaloo: Nos vemos-Se despidieron cortésmente

Sweetie: Aunque creo que estas algo molesto por lo de hoy, fue un gusto conocer Spike-Se despidió dándole un beso en la cara causando que Spike se sonroje-Nos vemos Spike-Dijo sonriendo

Button: Amigo contra cualquier otra persona hubiera aceptado pero contra ellas, ellas son imparables cuando se juntan pueden ser algo fastidiosas... oye amigo ¿estás ahí amigo?

Spike: ¿Qué? ¿ah? ah sí, sí pero podemos

*Más tarde Spike ya en su casa*

Spike: Y es por eso que estoy algo golpeado

Twilight: Okey pero eso no explica porque estas con tierra y con la ropa algo rasgada.

Spike: Ah eso, es porque después Button y yo fuimos de nuevo a Gameuniverse y cuando nos fuimos nos correteo un perro que odia a Button

Twilight: Wou ¿estás...

Spike: Sí estoy bien, nos correteo pero escapamos y como resultado caímos muchas veces y saltamos mucho por eso mi ropa esta así

Twilight: Ya veo...así que...Sweetie Bell eh-Dijo con una mirada picara

Spike: ¡CALLATE!-Sonrojado

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les allá gustado, y si uno de los chistes fue de los Simpson, en el siguiente capítulo voy a tratar de que sea de SoarinDash, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir y les dejare unas preguntas si no les molesta

1-¿Qué apuesta creen que haga Sweetie Bell?

2-¿El perro volverá a atacar?

3-¿Spike podrá vencer a Sweetie?

4-¿Qué aventuras les esperan ahora que tienen clases y trabajo?

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	5. Cita de futbolistas

COMIENZO EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien, les agradezco mucho sus reviews y por apoyar el fic, en serio muchas gracias, aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Cita de futbolistas (Creo que soy pésimo inventando títulos XD)

Era un día soleado, un muy bonito día, Spike estaba en la escuela, Twilight en sueno trabajo pero en otro lugar, en una gran estadio con 2 canchas de futbol estaba un gran equipo de futbol conocido como los Wonderbolts.

Un equipo liderado por su capitana llamada Rainbow Dash quien estaba entrenando con su equipo.

Rainbow: ¡VAMOS! ¡QUIERON QUE DEN LO MEJOR, HAGAN LAGARTIJAS MAS RAPIDO!-Grito a su equipo-En especial tú Soarin vamos más rápido

Soarin: ¿Por qué yo?...*agh*...sabes, sería más fácil si no estuvieras sentada en mi espalda-Dijo haciendo lagartijas teniendo a Rainbow encima de él.

Rainbow: Quiero que des lo mejor así que no te quejes

Soarin: Y ¿por qué no haces ejercicios?

Rainbow: Me levante temprano y lo hiso hasta irme, así podía estar aquí sentada

Soarin: Rayos

Después de hacer lagartijas en especial Soarin, Rainbow y su equipo comenzaron a trotar un rato hasta que decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso y Rainbow se tuvo que separar de su equipo por un momento.

Soarin fue con los demás a hablar un poco.

Soarin: ¡AH! estoy muy cansado ¿por qué siempre debo hacer el doble que ustedes?-Dijo parado en frente de los demás

¿?: No lo sé, Rainbow parece que quiere que seas mejor que nosotros-Dijo una chica de cabello blanco claro y ojos fucsia

¿?: Fleetfoot tiene razón-Dijo un chico de ojos dorados y cabello celeste grisáceo-Viendo el lado positivo eres el mejor junto a Rainbow Dash

Soarin: Lo sé Thunderlane pero a veces no quisiera hacer tanto ejercicio

Fleetfoot: Habrá que aguantar, a veces puede ser una mujer algo dura

Soarin: ¿Mujer? ¿¡MUJER!? esa cosa no es una mujer, mi mamá es más mujer que ella, Rainbow Dash se parece más a mi padre y a mi antiguo entrenador de primaria y era un hombre musculoso y bigotudo, exactamente a ellos se parece Rainbow-Dijo bromeando pero sus compañeros no dijeron nada, solo apuntaron a algo detrás de él

Soarin: ¿Qué?

Soarin estiro su mano a sus espalda y sintió un rostro de mujer, toco los ojos, la boca, nariz y pelo y sabía exactamente quién era.

Soarin: Esta detrás de mí ¿verdad?-Los demás asintieron con la cabeza

Soarin giro lentamente con miedo y al hacerlo vio a Rainbow furiosa con fuego en sus ojos y cuando no se dio cuanta estaba huyendo por su vida.

Soarin: Espérate Rainbow era broma, era broma ¡ERA BROMA!-Dijo huyendo por la cancha

Rainbow: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA!

Mientras los demás solo veían el espectáculo.

Thunderlane: Ahí va, ahí va y...

Fleetfoot: Soarin callo...UUuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh que golpe hasta a mí me dolió

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento fueron a las duchas pero Rainbow dijo algo antes.

Rainbow: Muy bien, antes hay una mala noticia, las duchas del chicas esta fuera de servicio por reparación así que las chicas se ducharan primero en 7 minutos cuando salgan entran los hombres ahora a las duchas

En eso Soarin espero los 7 minutos con los hombres mientras Rainbow se dirigió a las duchas.

*Con Rainbow*

Fleetfoot: Y bien Dash ¿por qué tanto quieres que Soarin sea mejor?

Rainbow: ¿Qué? solo creo tiene un poco más de potencial es todo

Fleetfoot Si claro, creo que él te gusta-Dijo haciendo que Rainbow se sonroje

Rainbow: No seas tonta, claro que no...no tengo porque discutirlo contigo

*Con Soarin*

Thunderlane: Soarin que fuerte golpe

Soarin: Al menos se disculpo y me dio una bebida fría, no es tan mala

Thunderlane: Sí, pero es más buena contigo y por cierto cada vez los veo más juntos

Soarin: ¿Qué insinúas?-Dijo sonrojado

Thunderlane: Nada-Dijo ocultándolo

En ese entonces Rainbow salió pero antes de continuar escucho la conversaciones Soarin.

Soarin: Vamos chicos, Rainbow no están mala, de hecho es linda-Dijo sonrojado-Ella solo quiere que demos lo mejor como dijo Fleetfoot aunque sea un poco estricta pero ¿qué entrenador no lo es? es buena entrenadora

Rainbow al escucharlo se sonrojo un poco con una sonrisa.

Cuando todos se iban, Rainbow busco a Soarin.

Rainbow: Soarin

Soarin: ¿Sucede algo?

Rainbow: Bueno, quiero disculparme nuevamente

Soarin: No te preocupes

Rainbow: Bueno...¿te gustaría salir ahora? está bien si no quieres yo...

Soarin: No, me gustaría salir contigo

Rainbow: Genial y ¿dónde vamos?

Soarin: ¿Cine?

Rainbow: Muy bien

Entonces fueron al cine donde vieron "los Vengadores 3", después fueron un rato a Gameuniverse donde se encontraron con Spike y Button, Soarin y Rainbow los desafiaron a un juego pero perdieron.

Después de eso estaba anocheciendo, Rainbow y Soarin pasearon por la gran ciudad mientras conversaban.

Soarin: Entonces ¿crees que podamos ganar el torneo que viene?

Rainbow: Claro, tal vez los haga trabajar mucho pero es porque no quiero decepcionarlos tampoco

Soarin: Rainbow, tú jamás nos decepcionarías, ganemos o no siempre serás nuestra sombrosa capitana...y...yo nunca te abandonare-Dijo sonrojado y sonriendo

Rainbow: Gracias-Dijo abrazándolo y con una sonrisa

Fue entonces cuando pasaron nuevamente por el estadio.

Soarin: Rainbow ¿qué tal un juego amistoso? yo contra ti

Rainbow: ¿Me desafías a mí? jeje no tendré piedad

Soarin: No pedí piedad

Rainbow: Acepto

Entonces entraron al estadio, no se pusieron su uniforme, solo jugaron en polera.

Rainbow: Muy bien tú empiezas

Soarin tenía la pelota e intento pasar pero Rainbow le quito la pelota y anota.

Rainbow: Muy lento

Rainbow iba a anotar otra vez pero Soarin se la quita y anota, después 5 goles cada uno estaban a la mitad y Rainbow hiso volar la pelota y la iba a golpear con la cabeza Soarin no quería perder así que hiso trampa y la golpea con la mano.

Rainbow: Eso es trampa

Soarin: ¿De qué hablas?-Se hiso el tonto

Rainbow: Muy bien, volvamos a empate y hagámoslo más interesante, no hay reglas todo se vale

Soarin: Eso me gusta aunque igual hubiera ganado

Rainbow: Si claro

Entonces comenzaron a jugar sin reglas dando empujones, usando las manos incluso tirándolos a veces pero todo era diversión en ellos, ya estaban empatados y solo falta a cada uno un gol más.

Rainbow tenía la pelota pero Soarin se la quita, Rainbow lo empuja y se la quita, pero Soarin tirado le agarra la pierna a Rainbow y aprovecha a quitarle la pelota y estaba por anotar pero Rainbow salta sobre él cayéndole encima y la pelota solo paso al lado del arco.

Soarin: Bueno, será un empate

Rainbow: Está bien, fue divertido

En ese momento Rainbow se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Soarin, se miraron unos segundos muy sonrojados.

Rainbow: Bueno...

Soarin: Bueno...

Rainbow: Ya es muy tarde

Soarin: Sí, deberíamos irnos

Ambos se levantaron muy sonrojados.

Rainbow: Bueno, aprovechemos a ir a las duchas

Soarin: Sí, permíteme voy a guardar la pelota en la bodega primero

Rainbow: Está bien

Entonces Rainbow se dirigió a las duchas de chicas.

Rainbow: Es verdad la reparación en las duchas para chicas, bueno creo que Soarin lo recordara

Entonces Soarin termino de guardar la pelota, tomo sus cosas y fue a las duchas pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

Soarin: Momento, creo que estoy olvidando algo...*Recordando*...claro, van dar el nuevo capítulo de The Walking Dead tengo que apurarme-Dijo entrando corriendo a la ducha

Cuando entro quedo en shock por lo que vio, vio a Rainbow Dash semi-desnuda cambiándose, Soarin y Rainbow se quedaron mirando unos segundos totalmente rojos en especial Soarin hasta que...

Rainbow: ¡PERVERTIDO!-Dijo aventándole cada cosa del baño que encontraba

Entonces Soarin salió corriendo del lugar totalmente aterrado pero entonces Rainbow salió ya vestida y lo persiguió.

Soarin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO, NO ERA MI INTENCION! ¡THE WALKING DEAD!-Dijo huyendo

Rainbow: ¡SOARIN MAÑANA TRABAJARAS EL TRIPLE DE EJERCICIOS!

Soarin: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero no les moleste por la escena final solo quería dar un poco más de comedia, habrá comedia así por eso subí la clasificación de este fic pero tampoco va haber mucho, solo de vez en cuando y no más allá de eso, espero no les moleste, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho y por favor díganme si les molesta o no, les deseo un muy buen día, espero no les moleste.


	6. Una equivocada apuesta

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Capitulo 6: Una equivocada apuesta

Era viernes y en la escuela Canterlot High yacía Spike en la hora de recreo con Button.

Spike: Muy bien Button, mañana es el día, mañana tendremos nuestra apuesta con Sweetie Bell y sus amigas ¿estás conmigo Button?

Button: La verdad no, esas chicas me dan miedo, cuando están juntas pasan muchas locuras

Spike: Bueno no me importa de todos modos vendrás conmigo, mañana las venceremos y Sweetie Belle se arrepentirá por el primer día.

Button: Ya que ¿estás seguro que Sweetie te dijo mañana?

Spike: Pues...

*En la mañana*

Sweetie: Spike mis amigas y yo saldremos como amigos ¿les gustaría a ti y a Button acompañarnos?-Dijo con una sonrisa

Spike: _De seguro es una trampa, intentara hacer una competencia en secreto y no sabremos cuando nos ganaron y nosotros perderemos la apuesta, no me engañara tan fácilmente_-Pensó

Sweetie: ¿Spike?

Spike: Sí claro, nos encantaría-Dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Sweetie Belle le tomo la mano a Spike con una sonrisa.

Sweetie: Muy bien, te espero mañana Spike, nos vemos-Se despidió sonriéndole dejando a Spike sonrojado

*De vuelta al presente*

Spike: Sip definitivamente intentara la apuesta.

Al día siguiente, era sábado y Spike y Button se juntaron en el centro de la ciudad con Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo.

Applebloom: Buen día chicos, listo para un día de diversión como diría Pinkie

Spike: Claro

Scootaloo: ¿A dónde vamos?

Sweetie: Yo pensaba en ir al parque de diversiones y pasar el día ahí

Button: Si, es buena idea

Sweetie: Entonces vamos

Las chicas avanzaron pero Spike jalo a Button para susurrarle en secreto.

Button: ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Spike: El parque donde hay muchos juegos, ellas elegirán cualquier juego y nosotros debemos ser mejores en cualquiera y ganaremos ¿estás conmigo amigo?

Button: Sé que dije que no pero como fui obligado a esto te voy a apoyar y juntos ganaremos como amigo y equipo-Dijo dándole la mano en señal apoyo

Spike: Gracias amigo

Scootaloo: Chicos ¿qué susurran ahí atrás?

Button: Mortal Kombat X

Spike: Sí, debemos conseguir ese juego cuando salga

Sweetie: A pues...andando

Entonces llegaron al parque de diversiones, era grande, estaba lleno de gente y juegos, las chicas estaban emocionadas por estar en todos los juegos mientras que los chicos estaban alertas ante cualquier cosa y ante lo inesperado.

Sweetie: ¡GENIAL!

Applebloom: Creo que el lugar es cada vez más grande

Scootaloo: Que niñas, bueno vamos chicos

Spike: Muy bien Button, estamos en el campo de guerra

Button: Entendido, copiado amigo, vamos a ganar

Entonces las chicas ya vieron el primer juego, un juego en donde con un arma de pelotas debían derribar una tablas con dibujos, si derriban al menos una ganaban.

Scootaloo: Este parece divertido

Applebloom: Bien yo primero

Button: Luego yo

Entonces Applebloom lo intento pero no le dio a ninguna.

Button: Yo sigo

Spike: Suerte amigo

Button: Claro

Después Button perdió, siguió Scootaloo pero también perdió y ahora iba Sweetie Belle, el cual le disparo pero la tabla no cayo.

Spike: Espera, ella le dio este juego está arreglado

Sweetie: Eso es trampa

Dueño(Del juego): A menos que tengan una mejor arma, lo único arreglado jovencito...es tu ropa...espera eso no sonó bien

Spike: Entonces puedo usar cualquier arma, muy bien mi turno

Spike dejo el dinero en la mesa y se alejo un poco con las chicas.

Spike: Applebloom ¿tienes sidra de manzana?

Applebloom: Sí-Dijo dándole un botella

Spike: Sweetie Belle ¿tienes un pañuelo?

Sweetie Bell le dio un pañuelo, Spike se alejo y comenzó a hacer algo para esconderlo en su espalda y fue al juego.

Spike: Entonces cualquier arma eh.

Dueño: Veamos que tienes joven

Spike: Tengo...¡UNA MOLOTOV! (Bomba hecha de alcohol y fuego, nunca lo hagan por favor)

Spike lanzo la bomba incendiando las tablas del juego, y manchando al dueño en cenizas.

Spike: ¡LA DERRIBE!

Dueño: Toma, solo toma tu premio y por favor no vuelva-Dijo con miedo entregándole un enorme oso de peluche.

Scootaloo: Asombroso

Button: Bien hecho amigo-Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda

Applebloom: Bien hecho Spike

Sweetie: Eso fue genial Spike

Spike: Gracias...amm...toma Sweetie Belle no soy mucho de peluches-Dijo regalándole el peluche a Sweetie Bell

Sweetie: Gracias-Dijo dándole un abrazo a Spike y dejándolo sonrojado

Las chicas se iban adelantando, mientras que los chicos seguían detrás.

Applebloom: Miren el mareotron (No sé como se llaman esos juegos que giran en los que entras y te deben marear)

Sweetie: Subamos

Spike: Muy bien Button, este juego de seguro es de resistencia, debemos aguantar las ganas de vomitar y qué bueno que soy de estomago fuerte

Button: Entendido

Scootaloo: Vamos chicos

Entonces se subieron al juego, se pusieron en unos asientos bien asegurados y de pronto la maquina comenzó a girar muy rápido.

Scootaloo: WWUUUUUUU esto es genial

Spike: JA esto no es nada puedo aguantar

El juego duro unos minutos, todos resistían bien, nadie estaba mareado pero...

Button: Amigos no me siento bien-Dijo poniéndose verde-Quiero bajar, párenlo, párenlo, ¡PARENLO!

Entonces de pronto el juego se detuvo.

Button: BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL(Vomito)

Sweetie: ¡QUE ASCO!

Spike: No amigo

Applebloom: Asqueroso

Button: Lo siento...pero yo no comí zanahorias

Y así paso el resto del día de diversión y subiéndose en varios juegos, hasta que solo quedaba 1.

Sweetie: La montaña rusa

Scootaloo. Tenemos que subir

Applebloom: Vamos chicos o tienen miedo-Dijo jugando

Spike: Mira Button estamos empatados y este es el último juego

Button: No creo resistir

Spike: No, que no viste, Applebloom nos reto diciendo que tenemos miedo, eso significa que es una prueba de valentía

Button: A ya entiendo

Spike: Entonces solo debemos ser y aparentar ser más valientes que ellas

Button: Entendido

Scootaloo: Entonces ¿entran?

Button: Claro que sí porque soy valiente, soy más valiente que Bruce Lee, que Chuck Norris, que Jackie Chan todos ellos combinados yo soy mucho más valiente.

Spike: No n-n-no lo exageres amigo

Scootaloo: ¿Ok? pues vamos

Button: ¿Fue mucho Spike?

Spike: No eches a perder nuestra oportunidad

Entonces se subieron al vehículo de la montaña rusa, Spike se sentó con Sweetie Belle, Button con Applebloom y Scootaloo con una persona cualquiera.

Applebloom: Esto será épico

Sweetie: ¿te diviertes Spike?

Spike: Claro *Pero _más cuando las derrotemos_*-Dijo y pensó lo ultimo

Entonces el carro (O tren no sé que es XD) comenzó a avanzar lentamente, subió por una curva y de pronto para hasta que empezó a bajar muy rápidamente y la velocidad subió yendo a varios kilómetros por hora.

Scootaloo: No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo ¡TENGO MIEDO!

Applebloom: No está mal, me gusta si me gusta-Dijo riendo

Button: *_Oh no, a Applebloom no le da miedo pero a Scootaloo sí debo aparentar ser valientes, aunque por dentro estoy aterrado*_-Pensó-Yo más valiente Jackie Chan escuchaste Applebloom ¡MAS VALIENTE!

Spike: Esto no es nada para mí-Dijo sin miedo realmente

El carro seguía andando muy rápido y aún terminaba el recorrido.

Spike: Yo si me divierto Sweetie Belle-Dijo riendo

Entonces Spike miro a Sweetie Bell que parecía nerviosa, parecía no poder aguantar.

Spike: ¿Estás bien Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie: ...ah...ah...AAAAAHHHHHHH ya no resisto, quiero bajar, ya no puedo, quiero bajar-Dijo aferrándose fuerte a Spike

Spike: AAAAGGG S-s-s-Sweetie Belle me asfixias n-n-no puedo respirar

Button: Oh no, esto es malo quiero vomitar otra vez, pero debo aguantar para ganar, por mi amigo

Ya de un rato el carro volvió a su lugar de donde empezó.

Spike: Sweetie Bell ya se termino, no respiro

Sweetie: Ay perdón Spike-Dijo soltándolo-Lo siento mucho, nunca me había subido y lo acepto tenía miedo

Entonces se bajaron, y Button estaba verde nuevamente.

Scootaloo: No sé si quiera volver a subir

Applebloom: Yo sí

Sweetie: Yo no

Spike: Button no, si vomitas podemos perder no lo hagas

Entonces Button no podía aguantar así que se lo trago.

Button: Ah...espero que valga la pena porque me lo trague y arde.

Ya Las chicas y los chicos se retiraban del lugar, Sweetie Belle aún sostenía y abrazaba el peluche que le regalo Spike.

Applebloom: Este fue un día muy divertido

Scootaloo: Sí deberíamos hacerlo otra vez algún otro día

Sweetie: ¿Qué dicen chicos?

Spike: Decimos...¡QUE SOMOS LOS GANADORES!

Button: ¡SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Applebloom: ¿Ganadores?

Button: Sí, la apuesta que Sweetie hiso con Spike la ganamos ya que fuimos más valientes en la montaña rusa y rompimos el empate

Spike: Ahora hablemos del premio, creo que dinero

Sweetie: Chicos...¿de qué hablan?

Spike: ¿cómo qué de qué? de la apuesta que hicimos el primer día de clases.

Sweetie: Ah eso, pues se me olvido que hice esa apuesta

Button: ¿Qué? entonces esta no era la apuesta, de ganarles en más juegos a ustedes

Sweetie: Pero si le dije a Spike que queríamos salir con ustedes ayer

Scootaloo: Sí, los invitamos

Spike: ¿¡QUÉ!? yo pensé que era un trampa para ganarnos

Sweetie: Claro que no

Button: Eso significa Spike...

Spike: Qué la cagamos , ya vieron nuestra habilidades en esto y ahora lo pueden usar en nuestra contra

Button: Nos cagaron y nosotros que estábamos tan concentrados

Spike:¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?

Sweetie: Tranquilos chicos, está bien la próxima semana, el mismo día y a la misma hora que nos encontramos lo aremos, pero esta vez no se me olvida se los prometo

Spike: Bueno, lo sentimos chicas, agradecemos que nos invitaran y son...verdaderas amigas

Button: Sí, lo sentimos mucho

Scootaloo: Está bien, aún seguimos siendo amigos

Applebloom: Y nos divertimos mucho, yo no me arrepiento de nada, me alegro de haber venido con ustedes

Sweetie: Yo también me divertí mucho

Spike: Muchas gracias

Applebloom: Bueno, debemos irnos, nos vemos

Scootaloo: Adiós-Dijeron retirándose

Sweetie: No importa cómo fue, yo me divertí mucho el día de hoy Spike, me alegro que me acompañaras y gracias por el peluche-Dijo dándole un beso en la cara y dejándolo muy sonrojado a Spike- Jiji nos vemos.

Spike solo vio como Sweetie Belle se marchaba aún sonrojado.

Button: Acéptalo amigo, te gusta Sweetie Bell

Spike: N-n-no digas tonterías

Button: Ella te gusta

Spike: ¡CALLATE!

*Mientras con Twilight*

Twilight estaba en su trabajo en la biblioteca cuando llego Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Hola Twilight

Twilight: SSSHHH mas bajo Pinkie

Pinkie: Ups lo siento, pero tú y Spike están invitados para una fiesta de bienvenida a la ciudad el próximo sábado, habrá baile, juegos y más.

Twilight: Gracias, le pediré a mi jefa si me da ese día

Pinkie: Oky Doky Loky

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les allá gustado, en el siguiente capitulo será la fiesta que espero tenga romance con todas las parejas (O casi todas XD), por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir, les deseo un muy buen día.


	7. Una gran fiesta parte 1

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Capitulo 7: Una gran fiesta parte 1

Ha pasado 1 semana, era sábado día de la fiesta de bienvenida a Twilight y Spike en Sugar Cub Corner, ya era la hora y los invitados comenzaban a llegar.

Pinkie: Twilight si pudiste venir-Dijo abrazándola

Twilight: Sí, mi jefa me dio este día libre

Pinkie: Ah? ¿Spike no binó?

Twilight: Viene más tarde, dijo que tiene un asunto con Sweetie Belle

*Con Spike*

Spike estaba con Button en patinetas.

Button: Al menos el reto es en patineta, creo que tenemos una posibilidad de ganar

Spike: Vamos a ganar amigo, Scootaloo eligió el reto y Applebloom y Sweetie Belle no parecían gustarle mucho

Button: Sí pero Scootaloo es experta en monopatín

Spike: Ya llegamos-Dijo en una gran pista de patinaje

Applebloom: Chicos llegaron

Spike: Claro, vamos a vencerlas

Scootaloo: No lo creo, bueno esta la apuesta si los chicos nos superan en puntaje y acrobacias ganan

Spike: Hecho

Sweetie: Pero ¿qué ganamos?

Spike: Lo que quieran ustedes deciden

Button: ¿Y nosotros qué ganamos?

Scootaloo: Que les parece esta foto de una abuelita fumando en marco de plata y firmado por la misma abuelita-Dijo mostrando la foto

Button: ¡HECHO!

Spike: ¡BUTTON!

Button: ¿Qué? es chistosa, jajajaja una abuelita jajaja

Spike: Tarado

*Con Twilight*

Twilight: Wau Pinkie ¿que linda decoración? muy fiestera pero linda

Pinkie: Gracias

¿?: Yo ayude-Dijo un chico encapuchado y sentado en una mesa.

¿?: Señorita mi objetivo es lograr el mejor día de su vida, un gusto conocerla-Dijo muy serio y algo intimidante

Pinkie: Preséntate amigo

Twilight: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Yo...mi querida amiga soy...¡CHEESE SANDWICH¡ un gusto conocerte amiga, Pinkie me hablo mucho de ti y felicidades por tu fiesta, la pasaras bien porque me da alegría hacer reír a todos, ¡FELIZ DÍA!-Dijo poniéndose alegre y poniéndole un gorro de fiesta a Twilight

Pinkie: No es genial este chico, en cuanto lo vi supe que seriamos muy buenos amigos

Twilight: Eso no me sorprende-Dijo al ver que los 2 eran iguales

*Con Spike*

Button: ¿Quien será el juez?

Applebloom: Es verdad, no puede ser alguien de nosotros porque sería injusto para el otro equipo

Spike: Cierto, necesitamos a alguien que sea experto en el deporte, no esté en ningún bando y que pueda ayudarnos

¿?: Yo puedo ayudarlos amigo

Los chicos y Scootaloo se sorprendieron al ver al hombre que se acercaba en patineta, iba vestido como cualquiera y protección al usar patineta.

Scootaloo: El es...

Spike: "Tony Hawk" la leyenda de la patineta (El si existe y es famoso por ser un gran deportista en patineta)

Tony: Veo que me conocen, vine aquí de vacaciones y a patinar y veo que están en una pequeña competencia

Applebloom: Una apuesta

Tony: Pues no tengo problema en ayudarlo, yo seré el juez

Scootaloo: ¡AH GRACIAS! digo muchas gracias

Button: Muchas gracias señor Hawk

Tony: No hay problema, ahora muéstrenme lo que tienen, la competencia será con 3 pruebas, acrobacias, agilidad en obstáculos y por ultimo una carrera.

*Con Twilight*

Pinkie: Genial los invitados comienzan a llegar

Entonces llegaron Fluttershy, Applejack, Big Mac junto a otro chico de ojos celeste y cabello café claro, y atrás de ellos estaban Rarity y Fancy Pants.

Pinkie: Amigos me alegro de verlos

Cheese: ¿Como han estado?

Applejack: Twilight que gusto verte ¿ya conseguiste trabajo?

Twilight: Trabajo en la biblioteca y ¿alguien consiguió el trabajo en la granja?

Applejack: Solo mira, ey Caramel ven aquí a saludar

Entonces el hombre que había entrado con ella se acerco.

Applejack: El es Caramel y acepto el trabajo en la granja un día después de conocerte

Caramel: Un gusto, entonces eres la fiestera

Twilight: Sí con mi hermano pero aún no llega

Applejack: y ¿dónde está tu hermano?

Twilight: Pues...

*Con Spike*

Tony: Comencemos con la primera prueba, acrobacias, la primera será Scootaloo

Scootaloo Perfecto, señor Hawk yo seré la única que usara monopatín

Tony: Adelante, sea lo que uses veamos que tan buena eres

Entonces Scootaloo comenzó deslizándose en las rampas mientras hacía giros muy difíciles y así siguió aumentando la velocidad y haciendo más acrobacias (No sé los nombres de la acrobacias XD) dejando boquiabierto a Spike.

Tony: Impresionante, ni yo hubiera podido hacerlo en monopatín, solo patineta, en una escala del 1 al 10 te doy un 11.

Spike: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Button: Te dije que ella era una experta

Tony: La siguiente es Applebloom

Applebloom: Muy bien

Spike: Vamos piensa, piensa ¿qué puedo hacer para que Appleblooom pierda?-Se dijo así mismo

En ese momento Spike se fijo que todos tenían ropa deportiva pero se fijo que Applebloom no y usaba falda, entonces Spike se le acerco.

Spike: Applebloom buena suerte

Applebloom: Gracias

Spike: Pero...¿no te incomoda usar la patineta aquí?

Applebloom: ¿A qué te refieres?

Spike: Bueno, todos usamos trajes deportivos, vas a estar volando haciendo alguna acrobacia y...con falda

Applebloom: Significa que estaré...

Spike: Expuesta sí, ¿no quieres pasar esa vergüenza verdad?

Applebloom: No, no quiero-Dijo Dijo avergonzada

Spike: Entonces sabes que debes hacer-Dijo alejándose

Applebloom: Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle tengo un problema

Sweetie: ¿Qué pasa?

Applebloom: Es que visto con falda

Scootaloo: ¿Y?

Applebloom: Pues que me van a ver todo en el aire, no puedo hacerlo-Dijo aún avergonzada

Scootaloo: Tienes razón, descuida yo te empujo-Dijo y empujo a Applebloom

Applebloom: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Dijo agarrándose la falda

Applebloom hiso acrobacias por el aire muy avergonzada haciendo giros y otros trucos mostrando algo por usar falda y cuando termino quedo muy roja de vergüenza y varios hombres le habían mirado la parte expuesta.

Applebloom: Nadie dice nada...creo que nadie miro...-Dijo agarrándose la falda

-¡BONITA!-Gritaron varios hombres que estaban ahí

Applebloom: Si miraron...-Dijo totalmente roja a punto de desmayarse

Scootaloo: Bueno, al menos lo hiciste veamos cuantos puntos conseguiste

Pero Tony Hawk y Spike tenían sus ojos tapados y cuando escucharon que termino lo destaparon.

Tony: Lo siento pero Spike me dijo un buen punto para taparme los ojos y que usas falda, como seria de mala educación nos tapamos los ojos, así que puedo darte solo 2 puntos lo siento

Applebloom: No es justo...me avergoncé para nada-Dijo decepciona de lo que hiso

Spike: Nadie la vio y nos puso en ventaja, que bueno que no miramos sino nos iban a hacer darle calificación ¿verdad Button?

Button: Eh...sí...no...n-n-no vi nada jajaja nada de nada de Applebloom jaja-Dijo nervioso

Spike: ¿Qué?...no me digas que le viste...

Button: Claro que no-Dijo nervioso y rojo

Spike: Tonto

Entonces la siguiente fue Sweetie Belle que consiguió solo 5 puntos, seguido de Spike quien consiguió 11 puntos también y ahora le tocaba a Button.

Tony: Muy bien Button

Button: Ahí voy

Button hiso varios trucos y otras acrobacias que le parecía fácil para él.

Button: Si soy el mejor, pero no tanto como Tony Hawk

Sweetie: Saben, yo ya sabía lo bueno que era Button

Spike: Já después de la vergüenza de Applebloom...

Applebloom: No me lo recuerdes-Interrumpió enojada

Spike: Y gracias a Button conseguiremos la victoria

Sweetie: Yo no lo diría tan rápido, primero porque recuerdo que Button no sabe aterrizar

Spike: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Entonces Button no sabía cómo aterrizar y termino cayendo en el patio de una casa (El lugar era al aire libre).

Tony: Okey con eso solo gana 7 puntos

Button: Tranquilos estoy bien...¡BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA! el perro que me odia volvió ¡AUXILIO! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-Dijo siendo atacado por el perro mientras los otros solo veían los trozos de ropa que volaban por el aire.

Entonces Button escapo trepando la cerca.

Button: Tranquilos estoy bien-Dijo con la ropa rota y rasgada

Tony: Bueno, están empatados 18 a 18 puntos

Sweetie: Entonces aún no ganan chicos

Button: Ustedes tampoco

Spike: Pero ganaremos

Scootaloo: Ya lo veremos

Tony: Aún quedan 2 retos más

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, como vieron incluí a un personaje famoso en Estados Unidos y así va a ser el fic poniendo algunos personajes famosos por ejemplo ya tengo planeado incluir en un capitulo a Jackie Chan.

También si alguien quiere que su OC aparezca en el fic pueden pedírmelo no tengo ningún problema puedo incluirlo si gustan, también van a interactuar con los personajes principales.

Este será un capitulo largo por lo cual tuve que dividirlo en 3 partes y para los que quieren SoarinDash no habrá hasta el siguiente porque no soy muy bueno con el SoarinDash así que puede que me tarde un poco pero si habrá en el siguiente capítulo mostrando más la fiesta con otras parejas.

Espero les allá gustado, les deseo un muy buen día.


	8. Una gran fiesta parte 2

COMIENZO ENCIUDAD CANTERLOT

Antes quisiera decir que puede ahora me tarde en actualizar o en dejar reviews ya que empecé el colegio (mi último año de secundaria) y debo dar lo mejor para superarme a mí mismo y llegar al segundo o tercer lugar en mi clase (Estoy en cuarto actualmente), así que decidí actualizar solo los fines de semana, un capitulo por semana, disculpen las molestias.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Una gran fiesta parte 2

En la fiesta de Pinkie Pie ya habían llegado varios invitados conviviendo, comiendo y más en la fiesta.

En un lado los chicos (Flash, Shining, Soarin, Big Mac, Fancy Pants y Cheese) se habían encontrado con Caramel.

Caramel: Hola, me llamo Caramel un gusto conocerlos

Shining: Shining Armor, capitán de policías

Flash: Flash, su mano derecha

Soarin: Soy Soarin, jugador de los Wonderbolts

Fancy: Todo un gusto, permite presentarme, soy Fancy Pants diseñador de moda y otras cosa, es todo un gusto.

Caramel: Gracias, ya conozco Cheese y a Big Mac ¿de que hablan?

Shining: Hablamos de autos

Cheese: Al fin me compre uno

Caramel: Mi auto necesita reparación

Flash: Ah te puedo recomendar a alguien-Dijo y fue a buscar a un amigo y regreso con un hombre de cabello blanco medio largo, piel bronceada, ojos rojos, pero usa lentes de contacto verdes que los hace parecer de un tono marrón.

Flash: Te presento a mi mecánico "Luminous Shadow" (OC de Dragon Lector)

Luminous: Hola, gusto en conocerte

Caramel: Gracias

Luminous: Envíame tu auto, puedo potenciarlos con gran carga de turbo y nitro

Caramel: Wau...

Mientras, Soarin se separo un rato del grupo y fue con Rainbow Dash quien estaba con Twilight y Pinkie Pie hablando.

Rainbow: Entonces ¿trabajas en la biblioteca?

Twilight: Sí, te sorprenderías la gran cantidad de libros que...

Rainbow: Aburrido-Interrumpió

Soarin: Hola ¿me perdí de algo?

Rainbow: Les había contado a mis amigas la vez que armaste gran berrinche cuando fuiste a la enfermería-Dijo y todas rieron

Soarin: ¿¡QUÉ!? oye no fue para tanto, no hice gran cosa-Dijo molesto

Rainbow: El doctor te debía dar una inyección y saltaste por la ventana aún estando en el segundo piso gritando "NO LA INYECCION ME VA A MATAR"

Soarin: Eso...eso...no fue así-Dijo nervioso

¿?: Sí l fue-Dijo una mujer de piel crema con pelo negro, en las puntas de su pelo eran azules y verdes con ojos negros.

Rainbow: "Susinity" (OC de Pegasister del Corazón)

Pinkie: Que alegría que vinieras-Dijo abrazando a Susinity

Susinity: Gracias por invitarme y puedo decirles que Soarin si se escapo de la enfermería ese día, habían pagado para una inyección contra la influenza en Soarin pero se escapo y nunca volvió

Soarin: Ah...eso...no es cierto-Dijo nervioso

Susinity: Por cierto, lo siento pero son ordenes del doctor-Dijo y le inyecto de sorpresa en el brazo causando que solté una lagrima-Lo siento pero el doctor no da devoluciones y era obligatoria la inyección

Twilight: ¿Estás bien Soarin?

Soarin: Sí...solo...voy al baño un rato-Dijo soltando unas lagrimas

*Ya en el baño*

Soarin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras en Pinkie Pie y Cheese estaban arriba de un escenario donde estaban presentando la música y otras cosas.

Entre los invitados estaban una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos amarillos lima (o ámbar) repartiendo muffins y otra mujer de cabello azul obscuro con una franja rosa y ojos celestes repartiendo dulces.

Pinkie: Gente bonita denle las gracias a Derpy Hooves y a Bon Bon por colaborar con dulces-Dijo en escenario con un micrófono

Cheese: Y ahora denle un a plauso un gran compositor de la armónica

Entonces un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos amarillos y en su ropa tenía una clave musical se subió al escenario con una armónica.

¿?: Bueno me presento, yo soy "Silver Shadow" (OC de MrBrony25) algunos ya me conocen otros no, a veces toco música con Flash y aquí les mostrare una instrumental de varias canciones.

Entonces Silver Shadow comenzó a tocar varias canciones mientras todo se divertían mientras escuchaban las bonitas canciones.

*Y ahora el momento SoarinDash *

Rainbow Dash fue a ver a Soarin que aún estaba en el baño (Baño para una sola persona).

Rainbow: Soarin ¿sigues ahí?

Soarin: No

Rainbow: Ya abre

Soarin: Soarin no está en este momento deje su mensaje

Entonces Rainbow Dash abrió la puerta con un clip (Yo he podido abrir cerraduras con clips XD), al entrar el baño era grande pero normal y fue donde estaba Soarin el cual estaba sentado aún adolorido por su inyección.

Rainbow: Vamos solo fue una inyección

Soarin: Es mi primera inyección y dolió

Rainbow: Jajá que niñita

Soarin: Mujer masculina-Susurro

Rainbow ¿Qué dijiste?

Soarin: Nada

Rainbow: Pues vamos bobo

Soarin: Silver Shadow esta tocando, luego vendrá Flash...*Suspiro*...

Rainbow: ¿Qué pasa?

Soarin: No nada...solo pensaba un poco en el gran torneo que se acerca, realmente estaré listo, digo ya antes he tenido varios partidos pero...ahora es un torneo y...

Rainbow: ¡NO SEAS TONTO¡

Soarin: ¿Qué?

Rainbow: No digas que no puedes, yo sé que podemos ganar, no estuvimos entrenando duro para que nos acobardemos.

Soarin: Lo entiendo, es solo...que en el baño suelo reflexionar un poco

Rainbow: Mira Soarin...sé que puede ser un poco dura

Soarin: ¿Un poco?

Rainbow: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Soarin: Nada, nada continua

Rainbow: Puedo ser un poco dura pero tengo toda la fe en el equipo, nuestros amigos nos apoyan además...

Soarin:¿Además...?

Rainbow: Además...no podría hacerlo sin ti-Dijo sonrojada

Soarin: ¿yo?¿por qué?

Rainbow: Eres mi jugador estrella y...jugando a tu lado...me siento...mucho mejor, contigo siento que puedo hacer lo que sea, tú me das ánimos...y no seria lo mismo si no estuviera contigo...es por eso que sé que puedo jugar y que podemos ganar.

Soarin: Muchas gracias, tú también siempre me das ánimos-Dijo abrazándola de repente

Soarin quedo viendo a Rainbow Dash, ambos sonrojados comenzaron a acercarse sus labios pero...

Pinkie: MMMMMmmmmmmm...solos en el baño, abrazados, ¿qué iban a hacer?-Dijo con una mirada picara en la puerta del baño

Soarin: ¡NADA NADA!

Pinkie: Iban a aprovechar a hacer cositas jajajaja

Soarin: ¡NNNNNNNOOOOOO!-Dijo y empujo al piso a Rainbow

Rainbow golpeo a Soarin en el estomago por tirar al piso.

Rainbow: Tarado

Soarin: Oooouuuuu, y por eso no eres una mujer, eres como el actor "La Roca" (La roca es un actor de películas musculoso que trabajo en la lucha libre antes)

Rainbow: ¿¡QUÉ ME DIJISTE!?

Soarin: Oh rayos ¿lo dije en voz alta?

Rainbow: Te voy a...

Soarin: No espera Rainbow !ERA BROMA¡-Dijo huyendo

Rainbow: Olvídalo-Dijo molesta

Pinkie: ¿No es lindo el amor?

Rainbow: Veré si Derpy aún tiene muffins-Dijo sonrojada

Soarin salió corriendo hasta llegar con sus amigos.

Flash: Soarin ¿dónde estabas?

Soarin: Un problema con Rainbow pero pronto se calmara.

Cheese: Bueno y ese fue Silver Shadow y ahora sigan disfrutando la fiesta, dentro de poco Flash tocara para nosotros mientras bailen con la música de Vinyl Scratch y su asistenta "Electro Music" (No sé de quién es el OC, lo recibí por un review anónimo)

*Con Spike*

Spike aún estaba en compitiendo con Button y sus amigas con Tony Hawk como juez.

Tony: No puedo creerlo, siguen empatados

Spike: Ganaremos cueste lo que cueste

Applebloom: Solo recibieron un punto extra por que son 2 contra 3

Button: Igual cuenta

Tony: Bueno vamos con el desempate que será una carrera

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les allá gustado aunque no soy muy bueno con el SoarinDash.

Puse cameos de algunos OCs pero pronto tendrán una pequeña aventura con los protagonistas, si quieren aparecer en el fic pueden pedírmelo y también tendrán una aventura.

Por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir, les deseo un muy buen día.


	9. Una gran fiesta parte 3

COMIENZO EN CANTERLOT HIGH

Hola a todos, aquí el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que siempre me animan a seguir.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Una gran fiesta parte 3

Mientras la fiesta de Pinkie Pie continuaba Spike se preparaba para el desempate contra Sweetie Belle el cual decidiría Tony Hawk la leyenda de la patineta.

Tony: Muy bien, el desempate comienza y tendrán que hacer una carrera de obstáculos no importa los puntos ya, el primero que llegue, solo 1, ganara todo el equipo

Scootaloo: Estamos listas

Button: Y nosotros

*En la fiesta*

Habían llegado varios invitados, mucho celebrando y conviviendo, varios bailaban, Rainbow con Soarin, Pinkie con Cheese, Twilight convivía con Flash solos, Applejack con Caramel y Rarity con Fancy.

Pero entre todos ellos había una mujer que no quería molestar a nadie en esos momentos, Fluttershy solo estaba sentada viendo como varios con sus novios u otros amigos que eran muy cercanos a algo.

Fluttershy: *_Me alegro que todos se diviertan*_-Pensó sintiéndose un poco sola

¿?: Disculpa...¿te molesta si me siento un rato?

Fluttershy: Big Mac...claro que no, adelante

Big Mac se sentó en la mesa frente a Fluttershy pero no se hablaban, solo miraban como todos los demás se divertían hasta que Big Mac decidió hablar.

Big Mac: ¿No...vas a hablar con alguna de tu amigas?

Fluttershy: No podría, no quiero molestarlas estando con sus novios o...eso

Big Mac: Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero molestarlos...por eso estoy aquí...no se lo digo a nadie pero soy un poco...tímido

Fluttershy: Tranquilo...yo...yo también-Dijo sonriéndole el cual Big Mac también le dio una sonrisa

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo va todo en su granja?

Big Mac: Bastante bien...ammm oye...te gustaría...no olvídalo

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Big Mac: No nada

Fluttershy: Adelante...puedes decirme-Dijo tomando su mano

Big Mac: ¿Te gustaría...bailar?

Fluttershy: Me encantaría-Dijo con una sonrisa

Entonces Big Mac y Fluttershy comenzaron a bailar con la música de Vinyl Scratch pasando un buen rato juntos.

*Con Spike*

Tony: LISTOS...COMIENZEN

Dijo Tony Hawk y Spike, Button y sus amigas comenzaron la carrera que definiría todo.

Applebloom: AAAAAHHHHH, no creo poder esquivar los obstáculos-Dijo nerviosa

Scootaloo: Tranquila, si confías en ti mismos puede lograrlo to...

Pero entonces Applebloom cayó al piso sin siquiera tocar un obstáculo, solo cayo golpeándose las rodillas y brazos.

Spike: UH...que caída jajá, una menos, lo podemos lograr

Button: Ya lo creo, sabes...no parecía buena idea todo esto Spike...pero no me arrepiento de haberte acompañado.

Spike: Gracias, ahora ganemos la carrera

Sweetie: No lo permitiré-Dijo adelantándose más

Spike rápidamente comienza a pelear con Sweetie Belle por el primer puesto sin darse cuanta que Button se les adelanto.

Tony: Y Button va a la cabeza sin competencia-Dijo en su patineta también en la carrera pero como juez

Button: Estoy ganando...¡ESCUCHASTE MAMÁ, ESTOY GANANDO!-Grito mirando al cielo

Tony: ¿Tu mamá murió?

Button: No pero olvide mi celular

Tony: Bueno, yo me adelantare un poco-Dijo adelantándose mucho

Button: Este es un gran momento, nada podrá arruinarlo jajajaja-Dijo alegre

Entonces Button mira al frente y...

Button: ¡BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! !EL PERRO QUE ODIA REGRESO Y CREO UN EJERCITO DE PERROS BRAVOS QUE OBEDECEN SUS ORDENES!

Un grupo gigantes de perros liderado por el perro que odia a Button lo estaban esperando para atacarlos pero Button en un acto de cobardía logra saltar encima de ellos y escapar pero todo el grupo de perros comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Button: ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOO! ¡ATRAS, ATRAS!

Button aceleraba lo más que podía en la patineta pero sin darse cuenta cayo con uno de los obstáculos así que rápidamente solo empezó a correr, hasta que Scootaloo se adelanto en la carrera así aprovecho y salto aferrándose a ella en su monopatín.

Scootaloo: ¿Qué haces?

Button: ¡POR FAVOR NO PARES! también irán por ti ahora que estás conmigo-Dijo bien aferrado a ella

Scootaloo: Oh rayos, bien me retiro de la carrera y los perderemos pero...¿puedo pedirte un favor?-Dijo fría y seriamente

Button: ¿Qué?

Scootaloo: ¡SACA TUS MANOS DE MI PECHO O JURO QUE TE LANZO A LOS PERROS AHORA MISMO!-Grito furiosa por donde Button tenía las manos

Button quedo rojo al haberse aferrado sin querer en el lugar privado de Scootaloo, rápidamente las saco y se aferro a su cintura.

Button: ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, NO ERA MI INTENCION!

Pero Scootaloo lo golpea fuerte en su estomago dejándolo sin aliento y se retiraron de la carrera siendo perseguido por los perros.

Spike: Bueno, tal parece que solo quedamos tú y yo Sweetie Belle

Sweetie: Todo se reduce a nosotros

Tony: De todos mis días en patineta esta es la mejor competencia que he visto

*En la fiesta*

En el escenario estaba Pinkie y Cheese mientras en una mesa estaba Twilight y Flash.

Flash: Twilight me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría cantar conmigo esta canción que escribí?

Twilight: Me encantaría-Dijo y leyó rápidamente la canción

Pinkie: Y ahora denle un aplauso a Flash quien nos mostrara una de sus canciones

Flash: Oh bueno, tal vez otro día Twilight

Twilight: Descuida ya lo leí y lo aprendí

Flash: ¿Tan rápido?-Pregunto sorprendido

Twilight: ¿Te sorprende?-Dijo subiendo al escenario con Flash

Flash: Bueno gracias a todos, me encanta la fiesta y junto a Twilight cantaremos una nueva canción que escribí.-Dijo comenzaron (Agradezco a MrBrony25 por darme la idea)

_Flash: Ah, la melodía del amor que...sonara,_

_esta vez va dedicado a tu persona._

_Twilight: No importa las tormentas que pasemos._

_Ojala tu corazón siempre cantara_

_Flash: Ah, no importa si se pone a llover otra vez,_

_alguien de ti cada día se enamora_

_Twilight: Aún si no cumplimos lo que prometemos,_

_canta siempre con un corazón sincero_

_Flash: Aún no sé cuál es la puerta que debo abrir,_

_Para que tú me digas donde debo ir,_

_no quiero volver a casa nunca más,_

_Si es que tú no estás esperándome..._

_Ambos: Sé que ya no nadie a quien quiera realmente,_

_es por eso que conoceré tu sincero corazón._

_Sé que más fuerte seré mañana,_

_y así te protegeré hasta el final._

(Opening 10 de naruto shippuden)

Flash: Muchas gracias a todos-Dijo y todo mundo aplaudió

Cuando Twilight y Flash bajaron del escenario varios de sus amigos fueron a felicitarlos.

Shining: Bien hecho Flash, muy bien hermanita

Applejack: Eso fue genial

Pinkie: ¡DIVERTIDO!

*Con Spike*

Spike y Sweetie Belle iban cabeza a cabeza, estaban a punto de llegar a la meta.

Tony: Aquí esta, el final de la competencia, no puedo esperar-Dijo emocionado

El ultimo obstáculo que debían pasar era una rampa, ambos se preparan, Spike logra pasar con un salto, Sweetie Belle también salta pero sale mal y sale volando un poco.

Spike: ¡SWEETIE!

Spike reacciona y sin darse cuanta salta de su patineta atrapando a Sweetie y ambos cayeron al piso en la línea de meta abrazados.

Tony: Wou, y el ganador es empate-Dijo impresionado

Spike: ¿Estás bien?

Sweetie: Sí...gracias Spike-Dijo encima de Spike ambos sonrojados

Tony: Bueno, creo que no hay ganador

Spike: Je no pensé que sería empate

Sweetie: Yo tampoco, pero fue divertido jajaja

Spike: Si lo fue jajaja

Tony miraba conmovido por la escena.

Spike: Me conformo con eso, acordemos no tocar el tema de la apuesta

Sweetie: De ahora solo seremos amigos muy unidos-Dijo abrazándolo ambos sonrojados

Tony: Y con esto declaro que el mejor premio...es la bella amistad que tienen todos

Spike: Muchas gracias señor Hawk

Tony: No hay problema, espero volver a verlo algún día-Dijo retirándose

Sweetie: Espere señor Hawk

Tony: Sí?

Sweetie: Antes de irse porque no viene con nosotros a una fiesta

Tony: Es mi último día en Canterlot así que ¿por qué no?-Dijo sonriendo

Spike: Genial

Entonces Spike, Sweetie, Tony y Applebloom se dirigirán a la fiesta de Pinkie Pie cuando Button y Scootaloo lo alcanzaron.

Button: ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Sweetie: Será un empate y ya no competiremos

Scootaloo: Que bueno, y que bueno que perdimos a los perros también

Button: Que bueno que no nos atraparon

Ya habían legado a la fiesta de Pinkie Pie el cual fueron recibidos por ella.

Pinkie: Que bueno que llegan amigos

Scootaloo: Gracias pero no vinimos solos

Entonces detrás de ellos entro Tony Hawk.

Rainbow: Él es...

Soarin: Tony Hawk no lo puedo creer

Pinkie: No puede ser...

Cheese: Tony Hawk vino a nuestra fiesta-Dijeron emocionados

Tony: Me encontré con estos chicos en una competencia.

Pinkie: ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!-Dijo mientras llegaban cada vez más invitados

¿?: Spike chicos-Dijo un chico de 16 años, ojos azul, con lentes y pelo negro

Button: Taleteller (OC de Ubta)

A la fiesta entro un hombre de ojos rojos, cabello negro, lleva una chaqueta negra con una camisa que dice "Slayer", saludo a Pinkie y Cheese por la invitación pero se dirigió donde la Dj-Pon3.

¿?: Ey Vinyl

Vinyl: Slayer (OC de BronyMetalero)

Slayer: Tú y yo no hemos terminado nuestro duelo, enfréntate a mí en un duelo de música

Vinyl: Nunca digo que no a un duelo

En la entrada había llegado una mujer cabello celeste claro con una línea un poco más clara y suelto, saludo a Pinkie, Cheese y se dirigió a saludar a Twilight.

Twilight: "Rainy Blast" (OC de Twilight Sentry12)

Rainbow: ¿Ya se conocen?

Rainy: Trabajamos juntas en la biblioteca, también viene Nubely-Dijo y se acerco a ellas una mujer de cabello turquesa rosa pálido y celeste con ojos rosa.

Nubely: Hola Twilight, Rainy Blast (Nubely es OC de DjLoveMLP)

Twilight: Nubely es la hija de Celestia.

En la mesa de Rainbow Dash se acerco una mujer de cabello morado y ojos morados y en su ropa tenía un diamante en forma de balón de soccer.

Rainbow: Jinx Sweet hola (OC de MrBrony25)

En otro lado estaba Pinkie con Rarity.

Rarity: Pinkie estas ventanas con arte son hermosas

Pinkie: Gracias, son irrompibles, resiste golpes, patadas, espadazos, flechazos, disparos, lanza llamas, granadas, bombazos, resisten todo menos perros voladores

Y de esa misma ventana entro rompiéndola el perro que odia a Button.

Button: ¡EL PERRO VOLVIO!

Fluttershy: Un perrito-Dijo comenzó a acariciar al perro el cual se comporto como un cachorro sin pelear

Button: Bueno creo que por hoy me salve

Todo ese día fue diversión con varios invitados, algunos con su parejas, otros con amigos, otros conociendo a Tony Hawk y al final del día todos volvieron a sus casas cansados pero muy alegres.

* * *

Este fue la parte final pero todavía quedan aventuras llegaran, si alguien desea que su OC aparezca solo pídanmelo y lo incluiré, quiere ser amigo de Soarin pues lo será, quiere ser elegante como Rarity pues lo será, solo pídanmelo.

por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir y les dejo una preguntas si no les molesta

1-¿Les gusta la historia hasta ahora?

2-¿Qué aventuras les espera a los protagonistas y a los OCs?

3-¿Fluttershy y Big Mac estarán juntos?

4-¿Será la última vez que atacara el perro?

5-¿Liu Kang será revivido en Mortal Kombat X?

6-¿Adrew Garfield dejara de ser el nuevo Spiderman en las películas?

7-¿Por qué siempre que hago preguntas me salgo del tema? XDDDDD

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	10. Un tímido amor

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien, aquí sigue el fic, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Un tímido amor

Ha pasado solo 2 días después de aquella fiesta, y en la granja Apple estaban Applejack, Big Mac y Caramel trabajando.

Applejack: Bueno, creo que es todo el trabajo por hoy-Dijo algo cansada

Caramel: Okey, los veo mañana amigos

Applejack: Adiós Caramel

Big Mac: Adiós-Dijeron cuando Caramel se retiro

Applejack: Bueno, en unos momentos saldré, quede con verme con mis amigas

Big Mac: ¿Como esta Fluttershy?

Applejack: Está bien, ese día de la fiesta estuviste con ella

Big Mac: Sip

Applejack: Y bailaste con ella

Big Mac: Sip

Applejack: ¿Y...paso algo más?

Big Mac:...Nop...-Dijo sonrojado

Applejack: Jeje bueno, debo irme

Después de un gran rato, Applejack vuelve a casa.

Applejack: Ya llegue-Grito para que su familia lo escuchara

Big Mac: Hola

Applebloom: Hola hermana ¿qué cuentas de hoy con tus amigas?

Applejack: Ah lo de siempre, salimos, paseamos , reímos...ah y Fluttershy te manda saludos Big Mac

Big Mac: ¿Enserio?-Dijo sonrojándose

Applebloom: Creo que te gusta, te pusiste más rojo que una manzana-Dijo burlándose

Big Mac: ¡NOP!-Dijo y se retiro rojo a su cuarto

Applejack: Recuerda que él es algo tímido, así que solo dale tiempo

Applebloom: Jeje nunca vi a mi hermano así

Al día siguiente, había pasado algunas horas de trabajo y tenían visita, Applejack fue a ver quién era.

Applejack: Fluttershy hola ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Fluttershy: Hola Applejack...disculpa las molestia pero...se encuentra Big Mac

Applejack: Claro adelante-Dijo invitando al lugar de trabajo donde estaban Big Mac y Caramel cosechando y reparando la granja.

Caramel: ¿Quien era Applejack?

Applejack: Big Mac tiene visita

Big Mac: Hola...Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Hola Big Mac...amm...disculpa pero ¿te molesta si salimos hoy?-Dijo tímidamente

Big Mac: Bueno...no...no sé...amm...

Applejack: Él estará encantado, solo déjame hablar con él un rato sí, ya volvemos

Fluttershy: Oh, okey

Applejack se llevo a Big Mac detrás de un granero para hablarle.

Applejack: Acepta ir con ella hermano

Big Mac: No lo sé Applejack

Applejack: Vamos, no seas tímido, solo llévala de paseo, habla un rato y...oh porque no la llevas a tu lugar favorito del campo.

Big Mac: Podría pero...

Big Mac: Vamos no pasara nada

Big Mac: Está bien-Dijo y volvieron con Fluttershy

Applejack: Big Mac acepta, ¿cuándo?

Fluttershy: Bueno...creía que ahora pero si está muy ocupado...

Applejack: No, no, no te preocupes Caramel puede ocuparse y hacer el doble de trabajo

Caramel: Espera ¿¡QUÉ!?

Fluttershy: Gracias

Applejack: No hay de que terroncito

Entonces Big Mac y Fluttershy se fueron de la granja para divertirse en el día.

Applejack: Muy bien Caramel tendrás que hacer resto del trabajo de Big Mac-Dijo y le mostro todo lo que había que cosechar, una gran pared que reparar, y mucho que acarrear y todo era el doble.

Caramel: Madre mía

*Con Fluttershy y Big Mac*

Big Mac había llevado a un paseo por el campo donde pudieron bastantes animales que encantaron a Fluttershy, ella no pudo resistir acariciarlos, habiendo ardillas, pajaritos, zorritos y un gran puma.

Fluttershy: Son tan lindos y este lugar es hermoso.

Big Mac: A veces cuando me siento triste o aburrido doy un paseo por aquí pero hay un lugar de aquí donde me gusta relajarme

Fluttershy: ¿Podemos verlo?

Big Mac: Claro

Después de un largo paseo viendo el paisaje ya estaban por llegar al lugar de Big Mac.

Big Mac: Es por aquí-Dijo subiendo una montaña

Fluttershy: Estoy seguro que será muy lindo-Dijo siguiéndolo

Cuando llegaron, Big Mac le mostro un hermoso paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la gran altura que estaban, una cascada, animales paseando, aves volando, varias flores y fauna.

Fluttershy: Oh, Big Mac es precioso-Dijo encantada

Big Mac: Una vez me había aburrido de siempre tener que pasar por aquel puente para cruzar el gran rio así que decidí buscar otro camino, no lo encontré pero descubrí este lugar que me ha encantado.

Fluttershy: Están lindo, se siente el olor de la naturaleza y el bello canto de las avez...se puede escuchar toda la naturaleza

Big Mac Sí y...se escucha como...¿voces de chicos?-Dijo confundido

*En otro lugar de ese mismo campo*

Spike: ¡ERES UN TONTO BUTTON!

Applebloom: !DESTRUISTE EL UNICO PUENTE QUE NOS LLEVA DE VUELTA A CIUDAD CANTERLOT!

Sweetie: ¡AHORA COMO VOLVEREMOS!-gritaron enojados

Button: Bueno, al menos mi teoría de las tijeras son mejores cortando puentes que un cuchillo fue cierta, hay que admitir que esto fue un gran avance para la ciencia

Scootaloo: Ahora tendremos que mojarnos y nadar para volver

Button: Bueno pudo ser peor, al menos no hay un tiburón mutante gigante de 2 cabezas con hambre de carne humana no lo creen-Dijo con una sonrisa

Scootaloo enojada agarra con fuerza a Button y lo tira al rio, hundiéndose y dejando solo burbujas de aire hasta que desaparecieron.

Spike:...am...chicas...¿Button no debería haber salido ya?

Sweetie: ¡OH-OH!

*De vuelta con Fluttershy y Big Mac*

Fluttershy: Te agradezco mucho esto

Big Mac: No, gracias a ti, solo tú y mis hermanas saben de este lugar

Fluttershy: Significa mucho para mí-Dijo abrazándolo

Más tarde, de vuelta en la granja, Caramel se retiraba exhausto y con los brazos hasta el piso por hacer doble de trabajo, entonces había vuelto Big Mac.

Applejack: Big Mac ¿cómo te fue con Fluttershy?

Big Mac: Bien, nos divertimos mucho hoy

Applejack: me alego, por cierto ¿ has visto a Applebloom? todavía no llega

Big Mac: Nop

Applebloom: Aquí estoy hermana-Dijo entrando toda mojada y con frio

Applejack: ¡SANTAS MANZANAS! ¿qué paseo? ¿hubo tsunami que no llego hasta nuestra granja?

Applebloom: No, Button corto el puente del campo y tuvimos que volver nadando

Applejack: ¿¡ESTAN BIEN!?-Gritaba muy preocupada

Applebloom: Sí pero a Button le fue peor, se estaba ahogando pero ya esta bien de vuelta con sus videojuegos.

*Flashback*

Spike le estaba haciendo RCP a Button para salvarlo junto con sus amigas, el cual se estaba quedando sin aire.

Sweetie: No vayas a la luz Button regresa

Spike: Amigo, no puedes morir, tienes que jugar el nuevo Resident evil revelations 2 y los futuros juegos que llegaran

Button: ¡TIENES RAZÓN!-Dijo despertando de un salto-No me puedo permitir morir hasta no haber jugado esos juegos, andando amigos a la tienda de videojuegos-Dijo dirigiéndose a la tienda de videojuegos estando muy mojado

Scootaloo: Estará bien solo volvamos a casa

*Fin Del Flashback*

Applejack: Pues a la próxima mejor llevan salvavidas

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les allá gustado, el fic será así habiendo capítulos con romance y otros con comedía aunque tratare de poner comedia en los románticos también.

En el siguiente capítulo, aún lo estoy pensando si será con Rainbow y Soarin o Twilight y Flash pero cual sea la decisión usare algunos OCs que me prestaron para el siguiente capítulo.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	11. Amigas de Soarin y un lobo

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien, quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y por todos su reviews que siempre me animan a seguir la historia, en este capítulo habrán OCs invitados que son:

Bright Diamond: cabello negro con rayos azules, usa jeans negros y una playera blanca con líneas negras.

Muffin coffe: tiene cabello de arcoíris, piel blanca, usa unos jeans azules y una blusa morada con una mariposa en el centro, ojos morados, tiene un lobito.

Star Light: es similar a sonata solo que con la coleta más pequeña y cabello morado con rayos rosas, usa jeans grises y una blusa blanca con una estrella y una mariposa al centro

Todos de Bright Diamond pero vean bien porque pueden aparecer también otros como cameo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 11: Amigas de Soarin y un lobo

Era un día normal y en la casa de Soarin estaba él mismo ya que tenían el día libre para descansar.

Soarin: Ah qué bueno que hoy tengo el día libre...

Y se quedo pensativo un rato en un sillón

Soarin: ¿Por qué algo me dice que no será un día tranquilo?

Entonces Soarin simplemente abrió la puerta por presentimiento y estaba Derpy con su uniforme de cartera ahí mirándolo.

Soarin: ¿Qué pasa Derpy?

Derpy: Carta para Soarin

Soarin: Bueno gracias

Derpy: OKI adiós-Dijo retirándose

Soarin cerró la puerta y volteo pero no pudo dar ni un paso, solo abrió la puerta de nuevo.

Soarin: ¿Qué haces aquí Rainbow es mi día libre?-Dijo un poco molesto ya que solo quería descansar

Rainbow: OYE solo vine a ver a mi amigo ¿acaso no puedo?-Dijo entrando como si nada

Soarin: No importa, siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa

Rainbow: ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo señalando la carta

Soarin: Solo correo

Rainbow: ¿Quién es Bright Diamond?-Parecía un poco molesta

Soarin: Sin celos Rainbow, ellas son solo unas amigas que tengo desde el kínder

Rainbow: Bueno yo...espera ¿celos?

Soarin: No dije nada

Soarin: La carta dice:

Carta

_Querido amigo Soarin:_

_Hoy mis amigas y yo volveremos de nuestro viaje de Cloudsdale, ya deseo verte llego hoy mismo, salúdame a Rainbow Dash que está contigo._

Soarin: Espera...¿cómo supo eso?-Dijo sorprendido

_Carta: PD: Porque siempre estas con Rainbow ¡DAH!_

Soarin: Espera y ¿cómo supo mi pregunta también?

_Carta: Porque...quizás ya te volviste loco jijiji_

Soarin: Okey eso asusta un poquito pero que importa, bueno Rainbow si gustas quédate, come algo, bésame o lo que sea pero déjame recostarme ahora, si me disculpas-Dijo recostándose en su sillón.

Y Rainbow se quedo mirándolo unos segundos hasta que...

Rainbow: Ya me aburrí, salgamos a hacer algo-Dijo tirándolo del sillón.

Soarin: No, no tengo ganas hoy

Rainbow: Vamos, ¿nos estás cansado de días aburridos?

Soarin: Sí-Dijo calmado

Rainbow: ¿Estás arto de siempre la misma rutina de ejercicios y casa siempre?

Soarin: ¡SÍ!-Dijo emocionándose

Rainbow: ¿Quieres una gran aventura en la gran Ciudad Canterlot?

Soarin: SÍ, SÍ, Sí, Sí, ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Rainbow: ¿Estás arto de que te digan pendejo pervertido?

Soarin: ¿Cómo has dicho?

Rainbow ¡ENTONCES VAMOS EN BUSCA DE UNA SUPER AVENTURA QUE NOS QUEDA POR HOY!-Grito

Soarin: Ya me convenciste vamos

Y de pronto se encendió la tele.

Tele: Y ahora volvemos con el show de los teletubis

Soarin: SSSSSSiiiiiiii-Dijo sentándose a verlo

Rainbow: Oye ¿qué no íbamos de aventura?

Soarin: A verdad...¡JODETE!-Dijo ignorándola y mirando tele

*5minutos después*

Soarin: NNNNNOOOOOOO Rainbow me pierdo los teletubis, NO, no quiero

Rainbow: No seas bebe-Dijo arrastrándolo y llevándoselo a la fuerza

Luego de que Rainbow lo obligara a ir con ella, fueron a la casa de Bright Diamond donde ya habían llegado recién de su viaje.

Rainbow había tocado la puerta y fue recibida por Bright.

Bright: Rainbow Dash hola, que bueno es conocerte en persona, siempre Soarin me hablaba mucho de ti y siempre te veía en los partidos con él-Dijo alegre

Rainbow: Gracias, es un gusto

Bright: Y si esta aquí significa que esta ¡SOARIN!-Dijo abriendo a Soarin

Soarin: Hola Bright

Bright: Uh por cierto, Rainbow debo presentarte a mis amigas-Dijo y salieron Muffin coffe y Star Light.

Bright: Rainbow, ella es mi amiga Muffin Coffe

Muffin: Hola mucho gusto

Bright: Y ella es mi amiga Star Light

-WOF- (ladrido)

Star: Y ella es mi...

Rainbow: Hay un linda cachorrita, es una linda perrita-Dijo acariciándola

Star: No es un perro, es una loba

Soarin: ¿Un lobo? ¿estás loca? tener un lobo es peligroso

Star: No es peligroso

Soarin: Eso dices ahora pero pronto será una maquina cazadora y carnívora asechando a su presa

Star: Ella no es así-Dijo molesta

Rainbow: Vamos Soarin, es muy linda solo dale una oportunidad y acaricia a la cachorra

Muffin: Hazlo, no te hará nada

Soarin: Bien

Entonces Soarin acaricio al lobito un poco y recibió una mordida de la loba.

Soarin: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡ME MORDIO!

Star: Significa que le agradas

-WOF-

Soarin: Yo no me le acerco

Muffin: Por favor, si esta entrenada

Soarin: ¿Para matar?

Star: No, en karate

Soarin: Si claro, esperan que crea que esta pequeña lobita sabe karate

*A una cuadra más adelante*

Estaba Flash en una cochera con Silver Shadow (OC de MrBrony25), arreglando el auto de Flash.

Flash: Muy bien Silver Shadow mi auto está casi listo para la carrera que viene

Silver: Dile a Luminous Shadow que llene tu auto de nitro y turbo y ya tienes ganada la carrera

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhHHHHHHHH-

Silver: ¿Escuchas eso? suena como si viniera un hombre volador

Flash: ¿Superman?

Y de pronto una de las ventas del auto de Flash exploto y estaba Soarin atrapado en ella.

Flash: mi...¡AUTO!

Soarin: Gracias...yo estoy bien-Dijo con sarcasmo

Silver: ¿Qué paso?

Soarin: Una loba karateka

Star: Se refiere a mi lobita-Dijo cargándola

Soarin: Es un monstruo, aléjala de mí, me va a comer

Flash: ¿El lobo o Rainbow?

Rainbow: ¡OYE!

Star: Ella no come ni siquiera un gatito

Soarin: No la quiero cerca de mí

Flash: Pero si es linda esta lobita-Dijo acariciándola

Muffin: Así por cierto, cierta lobita siempre suele ser muy hiperactiva

Bright: Así que debemos jugar con ella el día de hoy

Soarin: ¿Como me metí en esto? yo no voy a jugar con ella, yo volveré a casa y voy a dormir

Rainbow: Ah no, tú vienes conmigo Soarin quieras o no

Soarin: Está bien, si así me terminamos y vuelvo a mi casita

Bright: Bien, vamos un rato al campo a jugar con la lobita

Soarin: Bien pero Flash también viene.

Flash: ¿Qué? bueno, pero Silver Shadow también, no es as...¿donde...

Silver: Adiós Flash, me hablas después-Dijo corriendo del lugar

Flash: Y...se fue

Bright: Bueno, andando no perdamos tiempo-Dijo llevándose a Soarin y a los demás al campo

Rainbow: Bueno, al menos será una pequeña aventura Soarin

Soarin: Sí, bueno al menos estoy contigo

Rainbow: Tranquilo-Dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo

Bright: Algo me huele por aquí-le susurro a Muffin

Muffin: La lobita se hecho uno muy oloroso

Bright: No me refería a eso, hay amor en el aíre entre Rainbow y Soarin

Star: Yo también lo veo y huelo

Bright: Chicas, después del juego intentemos lograr que estén juntos

Star: Yo me apunto

Muffin: Yo también

Flash: *_Todos hablan con alguien y me ignoran_*-Pensó-*Bueno _un poco de música para relajar_* Mientras siga viendo tu cara en luna, mientras siga escuchando tu voz(Canción mental)

Después de un rato ya habían llegado al campo con mucha flora y fauna.

Muffin: Aquí jugaremos y jugaremos a los atrapados

Star: Mi lobita ya quiere jugar

Soarin: Bueno diviértanse, yo aquí la espero

Entonces la lobita se paro detrás de Soarin, rio de forma juguetona y lo mordió en el trasero.

Soarin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTE LOBO ME MORDIO EN EL EJE!

-WOF, WOF-

Rainbow: Quiere que también juegues Soarin

Soarin: Muy bien jugare

Bright: Muy bien todos huyan y escóndanse de ella

Entonces todos empezaron a correr y se escondieron de la lobita, cosa que para la lobita le sería muy fácil encontrarlas con su olfato, busco y busco.

Mientras en otro lugar, Soarin sin ganas de jugar decidió esconderse muy lejos del campo por una montaña rocosa.

Soarin: Bueno, creo que les tomara un tiempo en encontrarme así dormiré una siesta aquí-Dijo recostándose en las rocas debajo de la montaña

Mientras la lobita juguetona ya había encontrado a Rainbow, Bright, Muffin y Star, ahora iban tras Flash.

Bright: Es raro, no lo puede encontrar

Rainbow: Pero no que tenía un gran olfato

Muffin: Sí pero no lo encuentra

¿?: ¡SÍ!...oh rayos-Dijo una voz entre los arbustos

Rainbow: Ya te encontramos Flash

Muffin: ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarte de su olfato?

Flash: Muy fácil, yo ya sabía de su olfato, así que oculte mi olor untándome esto en el cuerpo-Dijo con una masa café en su mano

Rainbow: ¿Te pusiste excremento caballo?-Dijo asqueada

Flash: ¡EXACTO! y cuando lo dices...así...no...parece buena idea como lo pensé...hasta yo me doy asco

Rainbow: Que asco

Bright: Asqueroso

Muffin: Voy a vomitar

Star: Yo también-Dijeron todas asqueadas

Rainbow: Bueno, vallamos por Soarin

Luego de un rato buscando y Flash a 15 pasos de distancia por oloroso.

Soarin se quedo dormido debajo de la montaña rocosa y para su mala fortuna un oso que estaba arriba de la montaña se empezó a rascar la espalda con las rocas provocando una avalancha y una gran roca comenzó a caer.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Entonces las chicas vieron la avalancha y a Soarin dormido debajo de ella y una gran roca que cayendo hacia Soarin.

Rainbow: ¡SOARIN!

Soarin: ¿qué? ¿qué es ese ruido?...oh rayos...¡AVALANCHA!

Soarin estaba paralizado por la gran roca que lo iba a aplastar.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, como prometí use algunos OCs y para los que aún no aparecen les pido por favor me tengan paciencia que ya tendrán sus capítulos con los personajes.

Por favor respóndanme ¿realmente les gusta la historia? yo no soy bueno con el drama y esto es más una comedia romántica y no sé realmente si es buena la historia.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	12. Una salida loca con una lobita

COMIENZO EN CIUDAD CANTERLOT

Capitulo 12: Una salida loca con una lobita

Soarin estaba paralizado, no se podía mover, la gran roca lo iba a aplastar pero en ese momento...

Fue empujado del lugar por el mismísimo lobo que Soarin odiaba y la gran roca solo paso de largo cayendo muy lejos.

Soarin: Oh dios mío ¡ESTOY VIVO!

Rainbow: ¡SOARIN!-Grito aliviada abrazándolo.

Soarin: *snif*...qué asco...o morí y me fui el infierno con todos ustedes

Rainbow: No, es Flash, se unto estiércol de caballo por ocultar su olor de la lobita.

Bright: ¿Qué te dijimos de los 15 pasos Flash?

Flash: Claro, Soarin estuvo a punto de morir y aún así se quejan por mi olor...yo solo quería abrazar a mi amigo también-Dijo alejándose

Soarin: Como sea, esta lobita me salvo, muchas, muchas gracias-Dijo dándole muchos abrazos-Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos...y fue horrible, la mayoría de lo que vi fueron los golpes de Rainbow

Rainbow: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Soarin: Nada, lobita lamento todo lo que dije de ti

-WOF-

De pronto el oso que causo la avalancha se acerco a Soarin.

Star: Mira, creo que el oso se quiere disculpar por lo que hiso.

Soarin: Yo te perdono osito-Dijo dándose un abrazo con el oso

Rainbow: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito al ver a Soarin

Soarin: ¿Qué?...Uh...Ahora sé porque los abrazos de oso tiene tal reputación-Dijo con la espalda ensangrentada.

Luego de que Flash volviera a su casa a bañarse, le dieran ayuda médica a Soarin, Soarin y Rainbow acompañaron a casa de Bright, Muffin y Star.

Muffin: Fue un gran día y divertido

Rainbow: Bueno aún queda el resto del día así que Soarin y yo seguiremos buscando con que des aburrirnos

-WOF-

Muffin: Creo que nuestra lobita quiere pasar el resto del día contigo Soarin

Soarin: Como decirle que no a quien me salvo la vida-Dijo acariciándola

Bright: Aquí tienes su correa, ten cuidado suele ser hiperactiva

Soarin: Se las devolveré al final del día

Bright: Buen pero antes...¿abrazo de oso?-Dijo queriéndole dar un abrazo

Soarin: No gracias, suficientes abrazos por hoy

Rainbow: Nos vemos

Soarin: Adiós-Se despidieron y caminaron sin rumbo-Bueno y ¿a dónde vamos?

-WOF-

Rainbow: ¿Qué tal al parque por un helado?

Entonces fueron al parque donde se sentaron juntos comiendo un helado.

Rainbow: Bueno...te sientes mejor de la espalda

Soarin: Estoy bien, aún puedo ejercitarme y todo

Rainbow: Sé que hoy solo querías dormir y lo siento si...te cause algún problema

Soarin: No, está bien...debo admitirlo que me divertí mucho, incluso me di risa el abrazo de oso.

Mientras conversaban la lobita estaba mirando a algunas ardillas del lugar.

Soarin: Y...¿por qué querías pasar el día conmigo?-Dijo provocando que Rainbow se sonroje un poco.

Rainbow: ¿Qué?...s-solo estaba aburrida sí...y...solo eso-Dijo desviando la mirada y pareciendo molesta para ocultar su sonrojo

Soarin: Claro...-Dijo con una sonrisa

Soarin se acerca a Rainbow abrazándola, poniendo su brazo por su espalda y cuello muy cercas y juntos haciendo que Rainbow se sonroje aún más.

Rainbow: _*¿Qué se creé abrazándome? no debería hacerlo...pero...se siente tan bien estando cerca de él...su sonrisa con esos ojos de esmeralda...yo...¿qué me pasa?...quiero...abrazarlo*_-Pensó abrazando a Soarin en un momento tan tierno

En ese momento se miraron por unos segundos, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, sus labios estaban por tocarse pero...

Soarin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Soarin fue jalado con gran fuerza por la lobita quien perseguía a una ardilla sostenida por la correa que tenia Soarin.

Soarin: ¡LOBITA MALA, DETENTE!

Rainbow: ¡SOARIN!

La loba persiguió a la ardilla por la calle donde pasaban mucho autos y Soarin sin poder zafarse era arrastrado por el piso.

Soarin: Detente es solo una ardillita

-WOF,WOF,WOF-

Soarin: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

En ese momento un enorme camión se acerca a Soarin.

Soarin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ahora si voy a morir-Dijo pero pasaron justo debajo del camión sin daños-Uf menos mal

Rainbow: Soarin

Rainbow estaba corriendo a la misma velocidad de la loba alcanzando a Soarin.

Rainbow: Ja mira corro a la velocidad de la loba...mira, mira de espalda ja soy la más rápida del mundo

Soarin: Rainbow

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Soarin: Poste

Rainbow: ¿Qué?-Dijo y choco con un poste de luz cayendo y quedando atrás.

Soarin: Mi heroína-Dijo con sarcasmo

Después de 10 minutos de ser arrastrado y rasparse mucho el estomago y pecho, Rainbow se despierta y logra alcanzarlos nuevamente.

Rainbow: Soarin ¿estás bien?

Soarin: Bueno llevo siendo arrastrado por 10minutos y mi estomago arde como si estuviera en llamas así que estoy muy bien pasándola de maravilla-Dijo con sarcasmo otra vez

Rainbow: Aguanta ¿que puedo hacer?

En ese momento Rainbow no tuvo de otra que saltar y simplemente detener a la loba y atrapándola y enredándola con su correa.

Rainbow: No era broma con que era hiperactiva

Soarin: Auch, auch, auch, aaaaauuuuucccchhhh-grito de dolor

Soarin se levanto dejando ver que su ropa estaba rota y dejaba ver sus abdominales rojo y echando humo como si se quemara provocando mucho sonrojo en Rainbow.

Rainbow: bbahsbbaabsjasbaskdjsa-Balbuceaba viendo a Soarin

Soarin: ¿Estás bien Rainbow? parece que corriste demasiado estas muy roja, auch.

Luego de curar las quemaduras de Soarin y conseguirle más ropa

Soarin: Gracias por acompañarme Rainbow pero ¿por qué me tomaste una foto sin camisa?

Rainbow: ¿Qué? yo...amm...la tome por...si Susinity necesitaba una foto para curarte las heridas-Dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Pero fue ella quien me reviso y curo no lo entiendo...no importa ahora me siento mejor.

-WOF-

Soarin: No estoy enojado contigo lobita, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.

-WOF-(traducción: lo intentare)

Soarin: Bueno, creo que un último paseo por la ciudad y terminamos el día.

Rainbow: Está bien-Dijo con una sonrisa

Y así paso el resto del día con Rainbow y Soarin paseando por la gran ciudad hasta el anochecer.

Soarin: Wau, la ciudad se ve tan pacifica y linda por la noche

Rainbow: Sí, lamento si te he causado molestias hoy

Soarin: Y de nuevo con eso, ya te dije con no fue molestia, fue divertido, me alegro mucho de haber venido contigo-Dijo aún llevando a la lobita

Rainbow: Sí pero igual, quizás debí haber ayudado antes en vez de presumir mi velocidad, además de que también me golpea

Soarin: Tranquila, así me gustas

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Soarin: ¡NADA!

Rainbow: Bueno...creo que debemos despedirnos por hoy.

Soarin: Sí...

Soarin y Rainbow solo se quedaron mirando un rato sin poder moverse aunque quisieran.

-WOF, WOF WOF WOF, WOF-(Traducción: Pero que pendejos que son, creo que tendré que darles un empujón)

Entonces la lobita giro alrededor de Rainbow y Soarin atrapándolos en la correa y haciendo que ambos se besen de forma repentina.

Soarin y Rainbow estaban en shock pero cerraron los ojos y siguieron con el beso hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Rainbow: Esto...yo...-Dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Rainbow ya no lo soporto más, te amo te amo y quiero que estamos juntos-Dijo abrazándola

Rainbow: Soarin yo...acepto-Dijo dándole un tierno beso nuevamente

-WOF WOF;WOF-(Y esa es mi señal para retirarme)

Entonces la lobita se retiraba pero fue tirada por la correa.

-WOF WOF WOF; WOF- ( Ha claro, la correa)

Después Soarin y Rainbow devolvieron a la lobita a su casa y se fueron juntos a casa abrazados.

Bright: Y bien ¿cumpliste tu misión amiguita?

-WOF WOF WOF- (Misión cumplida)

* * *

Y este fue el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, actualice un día antes por ser feriado.

Recuerden que pueden enviarme sus OCs si quieren aparecer en la historia y si quieren pueden ser amigos del personajes que ustedes quieran y para los que ya me enviaron sus OCs le pido por favor paciencia ya los pondré en la historia.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	13. Huyendo del hermano mayor

Capitulo 13: Huyendo del hermano mayor

Nuevo día en la gran Ciudad Canterlot, estaba Twilight Sparkle estaba trabajando en la biblioteca, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que entra cierto músico y policía, Flash Sentry, fue a ver a Twilight quien arreglaba algunos libros.

Flash: Hola Twilight

Twilight: Flash, hola ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto sonriendo

Flash: No es un libro si es lo que crees jeje...amm...ha pasado u tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y pensé...que podríamos salir esta tarde...si no tienes problema

Twilight: No me molesta, me encantaría.

Flash: Genial, gracias, te veo en la tarde y si preguntan me quede en casa viendo The Walking Dead

Twilight: ¿Por qué?

Flash: Sabes que tu hermano es nuestro capitán de las fuerzas policíacas y no quiero saber que hará si se entera, por favor no le digas no quiero que me despidan.

Twilight: ¿Okey? no lo haré, nos vemos Flash

Flash: Nos vemos Twilight-Dijo retirándose.

Ha pasado el resto del día hasta llegar a las 6 de la tarde y Flash espero a Twilight afuera de la biblioteca.

Twilight: Hola Flash

Flash: hola

Twilight: Entonces ¿a dónde iremos?

Flash: Bueno, pensaba que podríamos ir a ver una película y...

Twilight: Bueno, vallamos y después vemos hasta donde llegamos-Interrumpió

Flash: Okey, vamos

Twilight: Y bueno, mi hermano si es sobre protector así que mejor no le decimos nada de nuestra salida, al menos no todavía

Flash: Sí estoy de acuerdo

Entonces fueron al cine donde tenían 2 opciones para ver.

Twilight: Mira tienen una nueva película romántica, a mí me gustaría verla

Flash: Sssssiiiiii, es...que...

Twilight: Ya compraste los Boletos

Flash: Sí

Twilight: Esa película las has esperado por mucho

Flash: Sí

Twilight: ¿Esa película me gustara?

Flash: Tal vez

Twilight: ¿Cual es?

Flash: Es "Los Vengadores 2: La era de Ultron"

Twilight: Bueno...quizás sea buena

*Después de verla*

Flash: Fue tan genial la película que la palabra "genial" es un insulto para ella-Dijo saliendo encantado con la película

Twilight: Sí, no fue tan mala-Dijo con una sonrisa

Flash: Bueno, ¿te gustaría al parque de diversiones?

Twilight: Spike me conto de ella cuando fue, me encantaría

Flash: Bueno entonces...

Twilight: Espera...-Interrumpió al ver un auto de policía- Es mi hermano Shining

Flash: Oh no ¿moriremos si nos descubre?

Twilight: A mí no, a ti

Flash: Mejor huyamos

Flash le tomo la mano a Twilight y salió corriendo del lugar hasta esconderse en un callejón obscuro y esperaron ahí hasta que pasara el auto de Shining.

Shining_: "Estaba la pájara pinta, a la sombra de verde limón, con el pico picaba la rama, con alas recoge la flor"._-Cantaba mientras conducía

Finalmente Shining Armor se había ido y Flash y Twilight estaban más calmados.

Twilight: Eso estuvo cerca, no quiero saber que haría mi hermano si supiera que salí con un hombre y más si es su propia mano derecha de policía.

Flash: Gracias, eso me calma mucho-Dijo poniéndose nervioso

Estaban escondidos detrás de un basurero en el callejón.

Twilight: Quizás debería irme, no quiero meterte en problemas y...

Flash: No, está bien Twilight, quiero que sigamos por hoy y vallamos al parque, no habrá más problemas con tu hermano si no le decimos nada-dijo tomando su mano y sonriéndole causando sonrojo a Twilight

¿?: Oigan ¿qué hacen aquí?

Twilight: ¡PINKIE PIE!

Pinkie: Twilight, Flash ¿iban a aprovechar en este callejón obscuro?

Flash: ¿¡QUÉ!? no no no no no NO, no íbamos a hacer eso-Dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Solo nos escondimos por mi hermano-Dijo sonrojada

Pinkie: Ooooooohhhhhh hermano sobre protector entiendo

Flash: Espera tengo una idea, Pinkie ¿podría distraer a Shining Armor? cuando él esté cerca de nosotros

Pinkie: Entiendo, claro yo lo distraigo mientras hacen cositas en este callejón

Flash: NNNNOOOOOOOO, solo iremos al parque de diversiones y tú distraes a Shining-Dijo totalmente rojo

Pinkie: OKI DOKI LOKI cuenta conmigo

Después de llegar al parque de diversiones, fueron al juego de dispararle a unos letreros y derribarlos.

Twilight: Mira, ese es el juego arreglado, Spike me dijo eso, al parecer lo reparo, también me dijo que la única formar de ganar es con una Molotov

Flash: A sí, fue buena idea de la molotov, pero yo tengo una forma más fácil.

Se acercaron al juego y hablaron con el dueño.

Flash: Quiero jugar un rato-Dijo pagándole

Dueño: Ja, no creo que puedas derribarlos

Flash: Eso crees-Dijo mostrándole su placa de policía-Quiero que un juego limpio y ya sabes que pasara-Dijo en tono amenazante

Dueño: Okey-Dijo nervioso y lo dejo jugar sin trucos

Flash gano muy fácil y se gano un peluche.

Flash: Vez, ser policía tiene sus ventajas

Twilight: Sí ya lo veo

Flash: Te lo regalo-Dijo dándole el peluche

Twilight: Muchas gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa

En ese mismo momento vieron a Shining Armor pasando por los juegos del parque.

Twilight: Es mi hermano

Flash: Oh no, olvide que hoy debía revisar los juegos que no hagan trampa y funcionen bien.

Twilight: Y ¿qué paso con Pinkie? ¡PINKIE!, la llamare por celular

Flash: No, yo sé cómo llamarla, tengo un pastel y estoy muy solo.

Twilight: ¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto confundida

Pinkie: ¿Quien me ha invocado?-Dijo a espaldas de Flash y Twilight

Flash: Pinkie ¿qué paso con que ibas a distraer a Shining?

Pinkie: Así, lo siento ahí viene Shining

Twilight: Bueno Flash porque no vamos al túnel del horror y Pinkie evita que mi hermano nos vea.

Pinkie: Entendido-Dijo fue hacia Shining

Shining: Pinkie hola ¿qué te tare por aquí?

Pinkie: Creando una distracción-Dijo inocentemente

Shining: ¿Qué?

Pinkie saco un reloj de bolsillo y lo movió en los ojos de Shining.

Shining: Jajá Pinkie, soy policía inteligente, no hay modo de que...-Cayo dormido

Pinkie: Listo ya pueden pasar

Entonces Flash y Twilight subieron al túnel de los espantos en un carro y disfrutaron del viaje.

Twilight: ¿Crees que de miedo?

Flash: Por favor soy policía, nada podrá ¡OH DIOS MIO ¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-Grito asustado

Twilight: Flash...es solo el conserje limpiando el túnel

Conserje: Hola-saludo cordialmente

Flash: Te voy a estar vigilando conserje recuerda que soy policía

Twilight: Ya disfrutemos de los sustos que nos llevaremos

Flash: Tienes razón

*Después de muchos sustos y otras cosas*

Flash y Twilight estaban abrazados por el miedo y el viaje aún no terminaba.

Flash: ¿Por qué aun no termina?-Dijo asustado

Twilight: ¿Cómo es que están largo el paseo?

*Mientras con Shining*

Shining estaba despertando.

Shining: ¿Qué?...¿qué pasa?...¿Pinkie? ¿por qué estas sentada en mi espalda?-Dijo tirado en el piso y en su espalda Pinkie.

Pinkie: Obvio no me voy a sentar el piso DAH, aunque sería divertido jijiji

Shining Molesto tira a Pinkie de su espalda y dejándola en el piso.

Shining: Debo inspeccionar el túnel del horror.

Pinkie: Ay no y Twilight y Flash aún no salen.-Dijo y los llamo por celular-Flash deben salir Shining va a entrar al juego

Flash: Tenemos nuestros problemas-Dijo desde el celular-El juego se trabo y quedamos atrapados

Entonces y del juego salió un muñeco de una bruja riendo.

Bruja: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Twilight: Y esa bruja no deja molestar

Flash: Pinkie...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Flash: Tienes que...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Flash: Distraer...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Flash: A Shining Armor

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Flash: Espera...

Flash se canso y entonces espero de nuevo la bruja...

-JAJAJAJAAAAaaahh...X_X-Se destruyo por un fuerte golpe que le dio Flash.

Flash: Distrae a Shining un poco más, el conserje a arreglar el juego

Conserje: Yo puedo arreglarlo pero tomara un poco de tiempo.

*Luego de un rato*

Pinkie había llamado nuevamente a Flash.

Pinkie: Flash dense prisa, ya no puedo distraerlo más

Shining estaba impresionado y no podía apartar la mirada hacia Pinkie, Pinkie estaba flotando en el aire y pasaba un aro sobre ella.

Flash: Solo un poco más Pinkie por favor-Dijo desde el celular.

Conserje: Ya casi esta

Flash: Lo siento mucho Twilight, no quería que causarte molestias, no sé porque pero las cosas no me salen muy bien y lo peor es que quizás Shining no me deje volver a verte Twilight-Dijo algo triste

Twilight: Flash...yo...

Conserje: Ya lo arregle-Interrumpió

Entonces el carro volvió a seguir su recorrido.

Conserje: Genial...¿quien fue el idiota que rompió la bruja?-Dijo enojado

Shining ya cansado entra al juego e inspecciona el juego, no vio mucho ya que todo iba bien y el conserje lo estaba arreglando y estaba por salir y estaba a punto de ver a Twilight con Flash.

Pinkie: Shining espera...

Shining: Pinkie solo pueden entrar personal autorizado

Pinkie: Ah...ammm...ahh...Cadence me llamo dice que van a dar tu programa favorito-Dijo nerviosa

Shining: ¿Dora la exploradora?

Pinkie:...ammm...Sí

Shining: Ahí voy, no me lo perderé por nada-Dijo corriendo a su auto y Pinkie vuelve a llamar a Flash.

Pinkie: Flash pronto, Shining volverá a su auto, tienen que salir

Flash: Okey gracias Pinkie

Pinkie: Otra misión cumplida por...¡PINKIE LA FIESTERA RSUELVE PROBLEMAS!...ya me aburrí, iré a comer pastel

*Con Twilight y Flash*

Estaban corriendo saliendo del parque y evitando a Shining Armor.

Twilight: Uf...lo logramos...¿no Flash?-Dijo sonriendo

Flash: Sí...lo siento Twilight, no quería que esto pasara, solo quería que fuera una salida tranquila...pero parece que todo salió mal...lo siento, quizás ya no quieras verme así que...

Twilight: No Flash, fue jamás me había divertido tanto, creo que no tenía mucha libertad con mi hermano cerca y huir de él contigo, fue divertido jamás lo había hecho antes.

Flash: Entonces...

Twilight: Me encanto salir contigo-Dijo dándole un beso el cara haciendo que Flash se sonroje-Deberíamos salir otro día

Flash: Sí, otro día salimos de nuevo-Dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Bueno, nos vemos Flash-Dijo retirándose

Flash: Nos vemos-Dijo_-*Creo que por primer vez...me enamore*_-Pensó

*Al día siguiente*

En la comisaría de policía, estaba el capitán Shining Armor con su compañero Flash.

Shining: Y bien ¿tuviste un buen día ayer?

Flash: Sí fue divertido

Shining: ¿Acaso una chica?

Flash: No, ninguna chica, estuve solo-Dijo nervioso

Shining: Vamos eres mi mano derecha y yo estoy casado puedes pedirme consejos si quieres, ¿quién es la chica?

Flash: No es tu hermana

Shining: Bien eso es una pista, está bien que no quieras decirme, luego me dices pero enserio yo te ayudare en lo que sea.

Flash: Gracias capitán-Dijo muy nervioso-¿Capitán?

Shining: Sí amigo

Flash: Solo por curiosidad ¿Qué haría si alguien saliera con su hermana?

Shining: AH no nada, no pasaría nada

Flash: ¿Enserio?

Shining: Sí, yo no haría nada...mi pistola sí, apuntaría solo a la cabeza y todo resuelto y el culpable seria mi pistola de que esa persona muera-Dijo haciendo que Flash comenzará a sudar de los nervios

Flash: AAAAhhhhh...

Shining: ¿Estás bien Flash? pareces nervioso, yo sé que te podría animar, Pinkie puede flotar ella te animara el día.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, quisiera decir que quizás el próximo sábado no actualice porque saldré de viaje a Rio Gallegos.

Ustedes elijen el siguiente capítulo, quieren que el siguiente sea de Spike o Twilight otra vez, por favor díganme.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	14. RETIRO

Este es un aviso para informarles que me retiro de Fanfiction, sé que aún no termino mis fics y perdón porque no haya podido incluir algunos de sus OCs pero tengo un problema que debo reflexionar, es algo que me molesta mucho y no puedo arreglarlo, no creo que lo entiendan y no voy a volver.

Me despido, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por haber seguido y comentado en mi fic.


	15. aviso

Hola a todos, bueno este aviso es para preguntar...¿si les gustaría que continúe el fic?, sé que dije no volvería pero me sentía un poco deprimido y tenía mucho estudios que hacer y me estrese creí que no podría volver.

Ha mejorado un poco mi problema y me siento un poco mejor, yo había creado el fic una comedia romántica para poder animar a los lectores o por lo menos hacerlos reír un poco, creo que al deprimirme olvide eso por un momento.

Y eso, agradezco mucho que siguieran el fic y creo que estuvo mal dejarlo así si algunos les gustaba, así que pregunto ¿les gustaría que continúe mis fics?

Pregunto porque quiero saber su opinión si les gustaría o no, pero si no quieren que vuelva no hay problema yo entiendo.

Gracias por su atención.


	16. Aventura en la biblioteca

Hola a todos, leí sus reviews y les agradezco mucho por todo, prometo continuar mis fics y esta vez no me retirare hasta terminar mis 2 fics "Choque de universos" y este, espero aún puedan disfrutar del fic, Muchas Gracias.

En este capítulo usare un OC:

Rainy Blast(OC de Twilight Sentry12): Piel lila tirado a rosa, cabello celeste claro con una línea un poco más clara y suelto, compañera de trabajo de Twilight.

* * *

Capitulo 14: Aventura en la biblioteca

Ha pasado una semana desde que Twilight y Flash tuvieron su salida huyendo de Shining Armor, ahora Twilight se encontraba en la gran biblioteca de Canterlot con su trabajo normal.

Twilight, ordeno y clasifico los libros, ayudo a algunos lectores y más junto a su compañera Rainy Blast, hasta que entra alguien más, era Flash.

Flash: Twilight, hola Rainy

Rainy: Buen día-Dijo sonriendo

Twilight: Flash hola, otro día aquí

Flash: Sí, aún me causa risa lo de Shining

Twilight: Y ¿a qué vienes hoy?

Flash: ¿Qué? ¿no puedo ver a mi amiga?-Dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Bueno pues...aún estoy trabajando así que no podre salir hasta más tarde

Flash: Puedo ayudarte, tengo el día libre así que estoy algo aburrido

Twilight: Claro, muchas gracias

*Luego de un poco de trabajo*

Rainy: Bueno, no hay mucho por hacer ahora-Dijo algo aburrida

Flash: Estoy algo aburrido

Twilight: La verdad es que igual me aburrí un poquito

Flash: Twilight...

Twilight: Sí...

Flash: Bueno...nuestra salida, sé que no fue lo que planeaba pero...creo que fue el día más alegre de mi vida que he tenido y bueno...la verdad es que yo...yo...yo te...-Dijo sonrojándose mucho

Twilight: Sí...-Dijo sonrojándose

Rainy: *Un _momento tan lindo...pero que creo que ignoran que estoy aquí_*-Pensó

Flash: Yo...está bien lo diré...yo te a...

Flash se quedo un poco mudo pero se acercaba a los labios de Twilight lentamente pero...

¿?: !HOLA¡

Twilight y Flash: !AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡ !SHINING ARMOR¡-Gritaron del susto

Rainy: SSSSSSSHHHHHHH no griten, es una biblioteca

Flash: ¿Q-q-qué hace mi capitán?-Dijo muy nervioso

Twilight: H-h-hola, sí ¿qué haces?

Shining: ¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi querida hermanita?...por cierto ¿qué hace aquí Flash?-Dijo con sospecha

Flash: Nada, s-s-solo visite a Twilight porque estoy aburrido y mis amigos están en trabajo

Shining: Muy...bien...¿qué hacen?

Rainy: Hola Capitán Shining, estamos aburridos sin nada que hacer

Shining: Hola Rainy y bueno que esperaban de una aburrida biblioteca, aquí nunca hay nada interesante

¿?: En eso te equivocas mi querido amigo-Dijo una extraña voz de la sombras

Twilight, Rainy, Flash y Shining miraban en todas partes y de la nada aparecio un hombre uniformado de pelo blanco.

Shining: Discord

Discord: ¿DONDE?...jajaja ya sé quien soy

¿?: ¿Y yo quien soy?

Flash: Pinkie ¿de dónde saliste?

Pinkie: También estoy aburrida y creí podría hacer más distracciones a Shining hoy por ti Flash-Dijo inocentemente

Shining: ¿Distracciones?-Dijo sospechando más

Discord: Bueno si nadie más hará trucos de magia entonces quiero decirles que si buscan des aburrirse tengo lo que necesitan, esta biblioteca tiene años de antigüedad y hay muchos misterios por resolver, cosa que ni Celestia los conoce

Pinkie: Uuuuhhhh un misterio...me gusta

Discord: Tengo un mapa de toda la biblioteca y cuando le otorgaron a Celestia la biblioteca encontramos estas pistas que no sabemos a qué nos llevan, mi esposa es lista pero no tanto para resolverlos-Dijo entregándole las pistas a Twilight.

Rainy: Valla, la biblioteca tal vez no sea tan aburrida

Pinkie: Yo digo que nos embarquemos en esta aventura y resolvamos el misterio al más grande estilo de Scooby Doo

Twilight: Bien... pero Discord ¿por qué...¿Dónde está?

Flash: Desapareció-Dijo sorprendido

Discord: No, mi ropa obscura me confunde con la sombra cuando entro en la obscuridad-Dijo entrando y saliendo de una sombra

Discord: Estoy aquí, no estoy, estoy aquí, no estoy, estoy aquí...

Flash: Ya entendimos

Discord: Que se diviertan-Dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras

Shining: Parece Flash que tendremos que poner nuestras habilidades de policía en esto

Flash: Estoy de acuerdo jefe

Rainy: ¿Qué dice la primera pista Twilight?

Twilight: Solo es una pista y dice: "Búsqueda en un lugar privado pero disponible para cada persona separada por géneros"

Pinkie: Baños

Shining: Baños

Flash: Baños

Rainy: Definitivamente los baños

Twilight: Okey es todo lo que tenemos

Flash: Vamos Twilight-Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela mientras los demás los seguían

Shining: *_Mmmmmm...¿por qué tanto contacto con mi hermana_*-Sospecho

*Ya en el baño de hombres*

Rainy: Bueno no hay nadie así que las mujeres podemos entrar.

Pinkie: Revisen todos los lugares hasta encontrar algo-Dijo mirando el piso con una lupa

Shining estaba mirando los lavamanos, Pinkie estaba de un lado a otro, Twilight y Flash buscaban juntos y Rainy Blast abría las puertas de los inodoros.

Rainy: Nada...nada...nada-Decía mientras abría las puertas hasta que abrió otra y lo que vio...la sorprendió

Discord: Joder, te molesta pero estoy tratando de hacer del numero 2 aquí-Dijo sentado en el inodoro leyendo el periódico.

Rainy: Lo siento-Dijo cerrando la puerta

PPPPPRRRRRRR(Inodoro)  
Discord: AY ese era grande, eso si dolió

Rainy Que asco-Dijo tapándose la nariz

Flash: Creo que aquí no hay nada

Shining: Al baño de mujeres

*En el baño de mujeres*

Twilight: Valla que no sientes vergüenza por entrar aquí hermano

Shining: Twilight por favor soy policía, ahora revisare con mi pistola y a patadas los inodoros

Entonces Shining comenzó a patear las puertas de los inodoros y apuntaba con su pistola hasta que...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !PERVERTIDO¡-Dijo una mujer en el baño

Shining: Lo siento señora, asunto policía...

Pero la mujer le cayó la boca golpeándolo en la cara y tirándolo al piso

Shining: Que curioso, esto mismo me paso con Cadence

Entonces todos volvieron a buscar, mientras Twilight y Flash susurraban.

Twilight: Entonces Flash ¿qué querías decirme?

Flash: Amm...no es el mejor momento Twilight

Twilight: Bueno...amm Shining, Flash y yo volveremos al baño de hombres para dar un último vistazo

Shining: Okey

Cuando Twilight y Flash fueron al otro baño, Shining Armor comenzo a sospechar.

Shining: Algo me huele muy mal y no era Discord, mi sentido aracnido lo presiente

Rainy: Tú no tienes sentido arácnido

Shining: Joder Rainy no me quites la infancia-Dijo soltando una lagrima

Twilight: Bueno ahora sí Flash

Flash: No Twilight enserio no es nada-Dijo sonrojado

Twilight: Vamos Flash, así se pone cuando Shining está con Cadence

Flash: No Twilight yo

Twilight: Dime o le diré Shining lo que hicimos la semana pasada

Flash: Está bien...yo...yo...

Twilight: Habla Flash

Flash: Esta bien, me gustas sí, te que quería confesar mis sentimientos pero...llego tu hermano y me asuste, es mi capitán y un gran amigo pero creo que...que todo saldría mal por eso no quise decir nada-Dijo sonrojado y triste

Twilight quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Flash y le dio un abrazo.

Twilight: Flash...yo también te amo...también temía lo que mi hermano te hiciera y no quería causar problemas

Flash: Creo que el problema soy yo...no creo que esto funciones Twilight, no quiero causar problemas ni perder la mistad de Shining.

Twilight: No...digo podemos intentar

Flash: ¿En secreto?

Twilight: Al menos por un tiempo

Entonces Twilight y Flash y comenzaron a acercar sus labios pero...

Shining: Así que en secreto eh-Dijo de brazos cruzados enojado

Flash: CAPITÁN

Twilight: HERMANO

Shining: Entonces de eso se trataba todo, lo de parque de diversiones, Pinkie...ustedes enviaron a Pinkie Pie a distraerme-Dijo enojado

Pinkie: Pero te divertías viéndome flotar

Shining: Te arrestare por cómplice

Pinkie: ¿!QUÉ¡?

Rainy: Yo no tuve nada que ver, soy inocente

Shining: No importa también arrestada

Rainy: ¿QUÉ? quiero un abogado

Shining: A tu abogado también lo arrestare, !TODOS ARRESTADOS¡

Twilight: Shining ya basta estas exagerando

Flash: ¿Yo también estoy arrestado?-Dijo sudando de nervios

Shining: Claro que no Flash, eres mi mano derecha, jamás te arrestaría ni te mataría

Flash se clamo un poco con eso pero...Shining saco su bastón policíaco sonriéndole a Flash.

Flash: Oh rayos...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito huyendo de Shining

Shining: Ven aquí amiguito no te voy hacer nada-Dijo persiguiéndolo

Rainy: Flash esta jodido

Twilight: Shining NO ESPERA

En toda la biblioteca Flash corría como loco, saltando por las mesas tropezando con sillas y a su espalda Shining con su bastón.

Flash corría y corría creando desorden en las mesas lo que llamo la atención de la dueña de la biblioteca.

Celestia: ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE DESORDEN?-Grito y vio a Flash huyendo de Shining

Celestia: No sé porque creo que Discord tuvo algo que ver en esto

Discord: Tú crees Celestia-Dijo en las sombras

Ya Flash estaba acorralado, huyendo tropieza contra un estante de libros y este se tambaleaba.

Shining: Aquí estas mi camarada-Dijo acercándose lentamente

Celestia: Oigan el estante CUIDADO

el estante iba a caer sobre Flash quien no tenia don escapar porque estaba sobre la pared.

Flash: NNNNNNOOOOOOO...¿qué?

Flash se salvo porque el estante se atoro sobre la pared impidiendo que caiga completo.

Flash: JA...¡SIGO VIVO PENDEJOS!-Grito pero todos los libros del estante le cayeron encima

Celestia: Ay no

Twilight: ¡FLASH!-Grito llegando

Flash: Anotaron la matricula del auto que...ay no Shining Armor

Shining: Así que mi camarada se conquista mi hermana...bueno creo que podemos arreglar eso-Dijo preparándose para golpearlo

Flash se prepara para recibir el golpe pero.

Twilight: Basta Shining-Dijo enfrente de Flash como escudo humano

Shining: Quítate Twilight

Twilight: NO Shining, entiende que ya no soy una niña, yo...quiero a Flash y no es justo que lo golpees, A Spike le gusta Sweetie Belle y no haces nada, nadie te dijo nada cuando conociste a Cadence tampoco

Flash: Twilight...

Celestia: Shining Armor, Twilight tiene razón, ella es una adulta con responsabilidades, empleo y demás, no puedes decidir su vida ahora.

Pinkie: Esta siendo un policía amargado

Rainy: Concuerdo con ellas, tienes que darle libertad, está bien cuidarla pero eso es exagerado.

Shining:...*Suspiro* Tienen razón...¿qué estoy haciendo?, creo que me volví loco, lo siento Flash...lo siento Twilight

Twilight: Esta bien hermano, no por eso dejas de ser buen hermano, pero quiero estar con Flash-Dijo provocando que Flash se sonroje

Shining: Esta bien, Flash tienes mi bendición para estar con Twilight, promete que la cuidaras y protegerás

Flash: Lo prometo mi capitán-Dijo entonces él y Shining se abrazaron en señal de amistad

Twilight: Gracias, hermano

Shining: Sí...es solo...que aún te veo como mi pequeña hermanita, recuerdo cuando yo te llevaba a la cama a ti y a Spike cuando eran niños, recuerdo cuando eras bebe y te cambie el pañal y cuando fui a buscar un pañal limpio te cagaste en la cama...

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Twilight: ¡HERMANO!

Shining: Y entonces...

Twilight: ¡YA! es mucha información

Discord: Bien entonces se divirtieron hoy

Flash: Sabes por todo lo que pasamos-Dijo molesto

Discord: Pero ¿alguien estuvo aburrido? ¿no vieron la hora?

Twilight vio la hora y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 10 de la noche.

Twilight: Ay no, tengo que ver si Spike llego bien a casa

Celestia: Todos vuelvan a casa, ha sido un largo día y necesitan descansar

Entonces, Pinkie, Rainy y Celestia con Discord volvieron a su hogares mientras que en la entrada estaban Shining, Flash y Twilight despidiéndose.

Shining: Nos vemos-Dijo retirándose

Flash: Que día tan loco

Twilight: Sí, estas cosas nunca me habían pasado, me alegra mucho estar contigo.

Flash: A mi también

En ese mismo momento finalmente Flash y Twilight se dieron un tierno beso y Twilight volvió a casa muy feliz.

Twilight: ¡SPIKE!

Spike: Ya llegue-Dijo entrando a la casa manchado de tierra y sucio

Twilight: ¿Otra vez Spike?

Spike: No sabes la aventura que tuve con mis amigos en el bosque.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho, en el siguiente capítulo se mostrara lo que paso a Spike y usare 2 OCs.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	17. Spike vs Pie Grande

Hola a todos, antes de empezar el capitulo quisiera informar que:

Me he creado un blog porque me lo recomendaron mis profesores y ahí subo fotos de esculturas hechas en plastilina y les pido por favor si no es mucha molestia que lo visiten y me digan que les parece mis esculturas, el link de mi blog está en mi perfil.

Hago figuras de todo tipo, súper héroes, Five nights at Freddys, juegos, y obviamente también de My Little Pony...y si también puedo hacer Rainbow Dash y Soarin.

Cualquier escultura que quieran pueden pedírmela y la hare, también puedo hacer esculturas de sus OCs si lo desean.

Aquí el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 15: Spike vs Pie Grande

Se usaran los siguientes OCs:

Taleteller (OC de Ubta): Pelo negro, ojos azules con lentes, estudiante, sabe gran cantidad de historias de todo tipo en especial de terror.

Kai (OC de Kerix, antes se llamaba Lord-ssv): Pelo negro, ojos amarrillos, es muy bueno en artes marciales.

Un nuevo día en la Ciudad Canterlot y en Canterlot High estaba Spike hablando con sus amigos sobre una criatura extraña de estos tiempos.

Spike: Pie Grande

Scootaloo: ¿Qué?

Spike: Sí, ayer en las noticias salió que Pie Grande esta aquí en la ciudad, se imaginan poder sacarle una foto y venderla por montón.

Button: Amigo si le hacemos tendríamos suficiente dinero para el nuevo Mortal Kombat X (Mortal Kombat X ya a la venta).

Scootaloo: Típico, ustedes solo piensan en juegos

Applebloom: Yo iré

Sweetie: Yo también

Scootaloo: ¿Por qué no?

Spike: Bien pero necesitamos a alguien que sepa mucho de la historia de Pie Grande.

¿?: Yo puedo ayudarlos-Dijo un chico acercándose

Button: Taleteller claro que puedes venir

Taleteller: Quiero que traigan el equipo que sea necesario para a campar.

¿?: ¿Y yo puedo ir?

Spike: o_O ¿y tú quien eres?

¿?: Soy Kai

Spike: o_O...

Kai: Soy tu amigo en facebook

Spike: o_O...

Kai: El guerrero de artes marciales

Spike: XD a tú, ¿como estas?, amigos él es Kai lo conocí en clases de artes marciales donde recibí una paliza de él

Kai: Entonces acabaremos con Pie Grande y lo venderemos al zoológico

Spike: Solo tomaremos fotos, nos vemos en el bosque a las 8:00pm

Ya a las 8pm todos estaban reunidos en el bosque con cámaras y mochilas cargadas.

Taleteller: Bien, ¿alguien trajo algún arma para defenderse?

Todos: o_O...

Taleteller: Joder, nadie trajo siquiera un cuchillo, están jodidos si nos taca un animal salvaje.

Button: Mi mente es una súper arma mortal

Scootaloo: Lastima que nunca está cargada

Taleteller: Tengo un par de reglas que deben seguir, primero nadie va solo, todos iremos con alguien, segundo nos cuidamos mutuamente y tercero y lo más importante...

Todos quedaron mirando esperando la más importante regla.

Taleteller: El que tenga un gas se va para atrás del grupo

Button: Ohhh...¿pero por qué?-Dijo alejándose atrás del grupo

Entonces comenzaron a caminar por el bosque mientras anochecía y Spike hablaba con Button.

Button: Nos podremos comprar el comic numero 1 de Superman que cuesta $440.000 dólares (No es chiste, ese comic cuesta eso)

Spike: Nos podremos comprar cuantas cosas con ese dinero-Dijo ilusionándose

Button: Podrías hasta comprar una anillo para declarártele a Sweetie Belle-Dijo bromeando

Spike: ¡NO ME GUSTA SWEETIE BELLE!-Grito

Sweetie: Bueno...aprecio tu honestidad-Dijo con el corazón roto

Spike: No quise decir que...digo...yo...

Sweetie Belle no respondió, solo lo ignoro.

Button: La cagaste amigo

Spike: Cállate

*Luego de un rato paseando*

Taleteller: Bueno, creo que no encontraremos nada

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Se escucho un rugido muy fuerte.

Applebloom: Escucharon eso, creo que se acerca

Button: Pie Grande se acerca, ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRR...-Grito pero Kai lo golpea en la cabeza

Kai: Vamos Button piensa positivo no vamos a morir

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Kai: ¡VAMOS A MORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Taleteller: No vamos a morir, si somos inteligentes y nos quedamos juntos podemos...

Kai: Amigo ya se fueron-Interrumpió

Taleteller: Sí, ya se fueron

Taleteller y Kai quedaron solos mientras que en otras partes del bosque estaban Applebloom con Scootaloo.

Applebloom: Scootaloo creo que perdimos al resto

Scootaloo: ¿Qué? creí que venían con nosotros

Button: Yo sí pero creo que Spike se fue para el otro lado

Applebloom: Con Sweetie Belle, y también perdimos a Taleteller y a Kai.

Button: Vean el lado positivo

Applebloom: ¿Y cuál es?

Button: Button con 2 chicas ¡LINDAS!

Scootaloo lo cayo dándole un buen golpe dejándolo casi inconsciente en el piso.

Scootaloo: Maldito pervertido, no sueñes con eso ahora vamos que debemos encontrar a los demás-Dijo retirándose

Applebloom: Vamos Button

Button: Esta...bien mamá...dejare los juegos por...un segundo-Dijo mareado

*Mientras con Spike y Sweetie*

Sweetie: Spike espera ¿donde están los demás?

Spike: Oh no, los perdimos

Sweetie: ¿Qué vamos a hacer y si nos encontramos con el monstruo?

Spike: Aprovechamos a tomarle una foto

Sweetie: ¿Y si nos ataca?

Spike: Bueno entonces morimos

Sweetie: Creo que no debimos venir-Dijo sentándose en a tierra

Spike: No Sweetie fue mi culpa, yo fui quien los hiso venir a todos aquí...debí pensar en peligro que corremos y más ahora que esta anocheciendo-Dijo sentándose al lado de Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie: Solo espero que los demás estén bien

Spike le toma la mano a Sweetie Belle y trata de animarla.

Spike: Tranquila, los encontraremos y no voy a dejar que nada te pase, te protegeré y saldremos de aquí aunque tenga que cargarte.

Sweetie: Gracias Spike-Dijo sonrojada

Spike: Ahora vamos, encontremos a los demás

-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(Rugido)

Sweetie: Y pronto

*Con Kai y Taleteller*

Kai: Taleteller ¿no deberíamos buscar a los demás?

Taleteller: No les pasara, si entiendo la lógica de esta ciudad ellos volverán con nosotros en poco tiempo.

Kai: Quizás ya se encontraron todos

*Con Button y las chicas*

Button: Chicas creo que deberíamos ir más rápido, creo que me volveré loco

Applebloom: Vamos Button no digas tonterías

Button: ¿Y si comienzo a alucinar?

Entonces de pronto apareció Mario del juego Súper Mario Bross.

Mario: No Button, estarás bien, luego podrás seguir jugando

Button: ¿Alguien más ve a Mario Bross?-Dijo asustado

Scootaloo: ¿Quien?

*Con Spike y Sweetie*

Spike: ¿Cómo te sientes Sweetie?

Sweetie: Preocupada

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Sweetie: Y ahora asustada

Spike: Se está acercando ¡CORRE!

Entonces Spike y Sweetie comenzaron a correr sin rumbo.

*Con Button y las chicas*

Applebloom: Bueno Scootaloo, nos trajiste a una pequeña montaña pero juro aver escuchado a los demás por aquí

Entonces un Zorro rojo metálico apareció de la nada, llamado Foxy.

Foxy: Ey Button amigo, van bien solo deben bajar y cuidado porque se van a caer 2 en unos segundos

Button: ¿Alguien más puede ver a Foxy de Five Nights at Freddys?

Scootaloo: Esperen...algo se acerca

Entonces Spike y Sweetie salieron de los arbustos y chocaron con los demás cayendo de la montaña.

Foxy: Te dije Button que se iban a caer...bueno esta alucinación se va-Dijo desvaneciéndose- Ay sí duele

*Mientras*

Kai: Taleteller llevamos avanzando un buen rato pero aún no encontramos a los demás

En ese mismo momento cayeron Scootaloo, Button y Sweetie.

Kai: A que curioso aquí están

Taleteller: Te lo dije

Sweetie: Scootaloo, chicos que alegria verlos-Dijo abrazando a todos

Button: Foxy tenía razón

Kai: Esperen ¿dónde está Spike?

Sweetie: ¿Y Applebloom?

*En un lugar muy cerca*

Spike estaba despertando de la caída y se levantaba cuando se dio cuenta de estaba encima de Applebloom y su mano estaba en sus pechos.

Applebloom despertó justo.

Applebloom: ¡¿QUÉ HACES!?-Grito furiosa y entonces llega Sweetie

Sweetie: ¡SPIKE!

Spike: Oh mierda, creo que voy a morir

(Conteo de golpes que recibió Spike)

-1

-2

-15

-30

-No me jodan esto esta brutal

.

.

.

-Ya termino, sigamos con el capitulo.

Spike estaba tirado en el piso muy mareado.

Button: No puedo creer que no fui yo

Spike: Yo no puedo creer que siga vivo (Golpes que recibió: 145 golpes)

Sweetie: Valla, no sabía que eras así Spike-Dijo enojada

Spike: No fue mi culpa, caímos todos y casi quedo inconsciente

Button: Estoy seguro que Foxy planeo esto-Dijo entonces vio a Kratos del juego God Of War

Kratos: No fue Foxy

Button: Por Favor ¿Nadie más ve lo que yo veo?

Kai: Bueno ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo digo que sigamos buscando a Pie Grande

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Spike: Muy bien, no me caí de una montaña y no fui golpeado por chicas para salir sin nada del bosque, tomare esa foto y tendré mucho dinero-Dijo y corrió hacia el rugido

Sweetie: ¿Qué? no espera Spike-Dijo siguiéndolo

Taleteller: Y...de nuevo los perdimos, Scootaloo, Applebloom y Button no se separen de nosotros.

¿?: Psss ey pssss-Llamo a Button un ser de color azul

Button: Ay no, ahora veo a Megaman

*Con Spike y Sweetie*

Spike: Rayos lo perdí

Sweetie: Spike eso fue tonto y peligroso y...volvimos a perdernos en el bosque

Spike: Rayos...creo que las volví a cagar

Sweetie: Vamos Spike...debemos volver a casa

Spike: Creo que no he hecho más que causar problemas...lo siento Sweetie pero si soy sincero realmente quería ese dinero

Sweetie: Vámonos

-¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Spike: Solo ignorémoslo y vámonos por...

En ese momento salió de los arbusto un Puma grande y furioso.

Spike: Un tigre

Sweetie: Spike no tiene rayas, eso es un Puma

Spike: Oh...¡UN PUMA CORRE!

Spike y Sweetie salieron corriendo del Puma quien los perseguía, Spike rápidamente tomo la mano de Sweetie y se la llevo por otro camino donde se escondieron rápidamente del Puma.

El Puma los perdió de vista un momento y comenzó a buscarlos.

Spike: Todo es mi culpa, solo quería el dinero con un fin egoísta y traje mis amigos al peligro, lo siento mucho Sweetie Belle...soy un idiota.

Sweetie: Spike no, no todo es tu culpa, nadie hiso nada para evitar venir al peligro y...también quería un poco el dinero...pero lo quería para compartirlo con ustedes y darles un regalo, no todo es tu culpa, aún así...me alegra estar aquí...contigo-Dijo provocando que Spike se sonrojara

En ese momento Sweetie Belle abrazo a Spike para animarlo cuando el Puma los encontró.

Sweetie: Oh no

Spike: Diré mis últimas palabras...-Spike tomo las manos de Sweetie-Sweetie Belle yo te a...

En ese momento el puma se preparo para atacar pero de los arbustos una extraña criatura salió y rugió tan fuerte que ahuyento al Puma.

La criatura media más de 2 metros y era peluda parado en 2 patas que ayudo a Spike y Sweetie a levantarse.

Sweetie: Gracias...un momento...él es...

Spike: Pie grande, Sweetie tómale una foto con mi cámara

Sweetie: Sí yo tengo tu cámara

Sweetie se preparaba para tomarle una foto a Pie Grande con la cámara de Spike pero...

Spike: Sweetie espera...

Sweetie: ¿Qué pasa?

Spike: Piensa...todo el tiempo quisimos el dinero con fines algo egoístas y si llevamos una foto científicos perjudicaran el ambiente natural de esta criatura que nos salvo la vida

Sweetie: Tienes razón...no deberíamos molestarlo, si es una buena criatura

Entonces Sweetie Belle tiro y rompió la cámara, la criatura sonreía y le da un gran abrazo a Spike

Spike: NNNNNNGGGGGGG...okey también es cariño-Dijo asfixiándose

Entonces la criatura vuelve al bosque tranquilamente.

Spike: Sabes Sweetie...

Sweetie: Si...

Spike: Esa era la cámara de Twilight y se la debía devolver

Sweetie: Oops

Button: Yo los salvare amigos ¡S-S-SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito y golpeo a Spike

Spike: ¡BUTTON SOY YO!

Spike: Ay lo siento Spike pero fue Scorpion de Mortal Kombat quien me dio que lo hiciera

Taleteller: Encontraron a Pie Grande

Spike: Pues...no solo más arbustos

Kai: Pues que mal

Scootaloo: Amigos mejor vámonos Button comienza a darme miedo

Button se estaba volviendo loco y hablaba solo.

Button: Sí...sí...esa es una buena idea

Spike: Amigo...¿a quién le hablas?

Button: ¿No los vez? están todos los personajes de juegos aquí vez...ahí está Scorpion, Foxy, Mario, Sonic, Kratos, Leon , Ryu y todos están aquí jajajaja...¿qué? sí buena idea...-Dijo con una sonrisa maniaca

Taleteller: ¿Button?

Button: Ellos tiene una idea, si incendiamos todo el bosque nadie nos matara

Applebloom: Y todos moriremos

Button: Sera suicidio pero nadie nos matara ¿entienden? descuiden tengo fósforos-Dijo prendiendo los fósforos

Scootaloo: ¡NO BUTTON!-Dijo y con un palo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente-Lo siento

Entonces todos salieron del bosque y comenzaron a despedirse.

Kai: Bueno fue una gran aventura, nos vemos amigos

Taleteller: Adiós y la próxima vez buscaremos al chupa-cabras

Applebloom: No vemos amigos.

Scootaloo: Bueno, debo llevar a Button a su casa y hacerlo creer que todo fue un sueño mientras siga inconsciente-Dijo cargando Button-Nos vemos

Spike: Valla día ¿no?

Sweetie: Sí, siento lo de tu cámara

Spike: No importa, de todas formas Twilight me va a regañar por llegar tarde a casa

Sweetie: Bueno...nos vemos Spike

Spike: Nos vemos Sweetie-Dijo abrazándola

Button: ¡POR ORDENES DE GOD OF WAR KRATOS! ¡LOS DEBO MATAR! agh...-Grito pero quedo inconsciente por un golpe otra vez

Scootaloo: Lo siento lo perdí de vista un segundo y se escapo...¿cómo se lo explicare a su mamá?

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, creo que fue un capitulo loco, ustedes deciden el otro capítulo, ¿quieren un capitulo de Flash o de Button? ustedes deciden.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	18. Una carrera loca

Hola a todos, aquí sigue la historia, hubo empate entre Button y Flash así que decidí hacer el capítulo de Flash y el siguiente será Button.

En este capítulo usare el siguiente OC:

Luminous Shadow(OC de Dragon Lector): 28 años, Cabello blanco medio largo, piel bronceada, ojos rojos, pero usa lentes de contacto verdes que los hace parecer de un tono marrón, piel medio pálida, estatura de 1.75m, y complexión fornida, es mecánico.

* * *

Capitulo 16: Una carrera loca

En un taller mecánico se encontraba Flash y Soarin para buscar el auto de Flash que estaba siendo arreglado por Luminous Shadow.

Flash: Y bien...¿cómo esta mi auto? la carrera será en una semana

Luminous: Oh pues está totalmente equipado y listo, he reforzado todo el metal del auto con un acero mucho más resistente, resistirá 3 choques sin sufrir daño pero de ahí si recibirá daños

Soarin: ¡GENIAL!

Luminous: También recargue el motor con galones de nitro y turbo para una súper velocidad.

Flash: Genial, quiero probarlo

Soarin: Bien Flash, ponte un casco recuerda lo que Twilight te dijo sobre la seguridad.

Flash: Al carajo la seguridad quiero ver que tan rápido es

Flash se subió a su auto y rápidamente prendió el motor y arranco disparado.

Flash: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO a esto me refería de velocidad, voy a ganar, ¡VOY A GANAR!-Dijo en su auto...pero choco contra un árbol.

El auto estaba intacto sin ningún daño y Flash sin lesiones.

Flash: Wou tenía razón sobre el...

No completo la frase por que la bolsa de aire del auto salió y ahogo a Flash dejándolo inconsciente y llegan a buscarlos sus amigos.

Soarin: Flash, ¡FLASH! amigo no te mueras, ¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLO!

Luminous: Calma, lo ayudaremos pero calma

Soarin: ¿Como me voy a calmar cuando mi mejor amigo se está muriendo?-Dijo desesperado

Luminous: Calma, ¿tu amiga Susinity no era enfermera?

Soarin: No la puedo seguir molestando cuando ella me cura de todos mis accidentes en futbol, NO, esta vez yo llevare a mi amigo a un hospital.

Soarin cargo a Flash y se lo llevo corriendo a donde lo puedan atender.

Luminous: Él no se da cuenta de que el auto aún funciona.

Soarin ya había llegado a un lugar donde supuestamente podrían ayudarlo pero Soarin estaba discutiendo con una trabajadora.

Soarin: A ver ¿cómo que NO pueden atender a mí amigo?

Trabajadora: Señor lo siento pero

Soarin: Nada, yo soy un cliente que quiere que ayudar a su amigo y no voy a dejar que me haga esto, quiero hablar con la doctora del lugar-Dijo y llego una doctora

Doctora: ¿Pasa algo?

Soarin: Que no atienden a mi amigo

Doctora: Señor primero cálmese, segundo su amigo solo está durmiendo porque seguro se quedo sin aire no tiene nada grave y por ultimo ¡ESTO ES UNA VETERINARIA!

Soarin:...Suficiente me voy a mear en las instalaciones-Dijo desabrochándose el pantalón

Doctora: NO NO NO NO NNNNOOOOOOOOO

*Luego de que Soarin fuera al baño y Flash despertara*

Flash: Gracias por ser buen amigo pero...fuiste un tonto al llevarme a una veterinaria

Soarin: Creí que perdería a mi mejor amigo y me asuste simplemente

Flash: Y ¿donde está mi auto?

Luminous: Yo lo tengo-Dijo en el auto-Tranquilo, está listo para la carrera.

Flash: Perfecto

*Una semana después*

Ya era el día, el día en que Flash concursaría en una gran carrera por un premio de $100.000 dólares.

Flash se encontraba con sus amigos, Silver Shadow, Luminous Shadow y amigas.

Twilight: Muy bien Flash te deseo la mejor de la suerte pero recuerda usar casco y tomar varias precauciones

Flash: Vamos Twilight ¿que podría pasar?

Cheese: Pues podrías volcar, atropellar a alguien, chocar con otro auto, chocar con un árbol, morir y...

Flash: ¿Hay algo peor que morir?

Cheese: Creo que no

Luminous: Esta todo listo, recuerda que no importa que termines la carrera con tu auto, puedes robarle a alguien jeje, a mitad de la carrera yo podre en un tiempo repara algunas cosas de tu auto así que trata de no causar muchos daños.

Flash: Descuida ya he estado en persecuciones policiacas y...

Shining: Flash debo recordar la vez que casi quedas decapitado por no manejar bien.

Twilight: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Flash: Es parte de ser policía

Twilight: Flash más vale que tomes precauciones

Applejack: Ya empieza la carrera

Flash entro a su auto y se preparo, llego un tipo que se metió en medio del camino y comenzó.

Tipo: Preparados...Listos...¡FUERA!-Dijo disparando una pistola al aire.

Los autos partieron y un pato cayó herido de bala, mientras Twilight y los demás estaban sentados mirando la carrera.

Fluttershy: Wou Flash es muy rápido

Big Mac: Sip

Luminous: Flash puede ganar, va a ganar tengo fe en su auto

Rainbow: Un minuto ¿donde está Soarin?-Pregunto preocupada buscándolo

*En el auto de Flash*

¿?: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué...

Flash: ¿Soarin?

Soarin: ¿Flash? ¿este es tu auto y estamos en la carrera?

Flash: Sí y tú sin equipo de protección

Soarin: ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¿a qué pendejo sub-normal cagado de la cabeza se le ocurre meterse en una carrera peligrosa capaz de...

Flash: Ejem *Cof* *Cof*-Interrumpió

Soarin: Oh claro-Dijo incomodo

*Con Rainbow*

Rainbow recibió una llamada de Soarin.

Rainbow: Soarin-Dijo en el celular

Soarin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rainbow: Amigas, Soarin está en el auto con Flash

Todos: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Rainbow: Soarin ¿cómo llegaste ahí?

Soarin: Pues...

*Hace un rato atrás*

Soarin estaba limpiando el auto de Flash por dentro.

Soarin: Uh una moneda-Dijo y al agacharse se golpeo la cabeza contra el asiento quedando inconsciente.

*De vuelta al presente*

Rainbow: Pero serás pendejo

Soarin: Volviendo a mi problema

Rainbow: Ponte cinturón y afírmate bien, a mitad de la carrera podrás salir, espera 3 vueltas

Soarin: Okey-Corto

Flash: Bueno serás mi copiloto, abróchate el cinturón y afírmate bien que esto será intenso.

Ya habían terminado la primera vuelta y uno de los autos volcó y se prendió en llamas, el conductor sale prendido en llamas y se revuelca contra el piso.

Soarin: Ese tipo estaba en llamas

Flash: Descuida, usamos trajes anti fuego, bueno tú no jejeje-Dijo y Soarin lo miro asustado-Tranquilo solo era broma

Soarin: ¡CUIDADO!

Flash choco su auto contra un árbol sin recibir daños.

Flash: Wou menos mal que...

Soarin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Flash: Cálmate, este auto resiste 2 choques más-Dijo un auto lo choco por detrás.

Soarin: Un choque más y podemos morir.

Flash: Recuerda porque queremos el dinero, descuida estaremos bien, prepárate y déjate llevar por la carrera

Soarin respiro profundo y pudo calmarse.

Soarin: Está bien.

*Mientras*

Twilight: Oh no, Flash ya choco 2 veces

Luminous: Si choca una vez más el auto no soportara y recibirá daños.

Ya había pasado la segunda vuelta y faltaba una para que pudieran salir.

Soarin: Bien, no esta tan mal

Flash Te lo dije amigo y ahora usare el turbo que Luminous me instalo

Flash presiono un botón y salieron disparados.

Flash: ¡WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Soarin: ¡WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! esto sí es velocidad

El auto debía recargarse de turbo así que volvieron a velocidad normal.

Soarin: Ahora veo porque te gustan las carreras, esto produce adrenalina, creo que empieza a gustarme

Flash: Te lo dije-Dijo sin fijarse y choco

El auto choco y el motor se había arruinado y ya no podía seguir.

Flash: NO NO NO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soarin: Espera recuerda que puedes robarte el auto de alguien

En ese momento estaba un auto de policía y Flash se subió a el con Soarin.

Soarin: Una patrulla genial

Flash: Creo que es al auto de mi compañero Alex, bueno no importa-Dijo haciéndolo arrancar.

Soarin: Que conveniente que estuvieran las llaves

*Mientras*

Luminous: El auto de Flash a caído, pronto necesito de su ayuda para reparlo y devolvérselo a mitad de la carrera

Cheese: ¡VAMOS RAPIDO!

Big Mac: Sip

*Con Flash y Soarin*

Había un policía que vio como Flash se robo su auto.

Alex: NO mi auto, ¡FLASH MALDITO! pero no se esperaba esto ¡AL ALEXMOVIL!

Flash conducía el auto entonces sonó la radio de policía y era Alex.

Alex: ¡FLASH SENTRY!-Dijo en el radio enojado

Flash: Hola Alex...jeje tranquilo estoy en una carrera te devolveré el auto-Dijo Mientras Soarin revisaba el auto

Soarin: Mira encontré su pistola, encontré su almuerzo matanga-Dijo comiéndose el almuerzo de Alex

Alex: No, tu amigo se come mi almuerzo, quiero mi auto y pasa lo que pase no revisen mi maletín

Soarin: Veamos que tiene el maletín-Dijo abriéndolo

Alex: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Soarin: Oh por dios...son revistas para adultos

Flash: Así que Alex escondía revistas xxx, con razón no quería compañero

Soarin: Veamos...porno...porno...porno...OH mierda más porno-Dijo porque encontró que decía una revista que "Oh mierda mas porno"

Alex: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! mi más grande he intimo secreto, ya no hay opción, tendré que matarlos para que nadie sepa nada.

Soarin: o_O ¿qué dijo sobre eliminarnos?

En ese momento Alex en su auto comenzó golpear el auto de policía de Flash.

Flash: ¿Qué te pasa? este es tu auto imbécil

Soarin: Ahora nos persigue un maniaco ¿qué haremos?

Flash: Golpea el auto de Alex provocando que este se volcara.

Alex: ¡MALDITA SEA!

Flash: Perfecto llegamos a la mitad

En ese momento Flash y Soarin bajaron del auto de policía y subieron al auto de Flash.

Twilight: ¿Están bien chicos?

Flash: Estamos bien

Rainbow: ¿Soarin no se rompió nada?

Soarin: Estoy completo y me siento vivo

Rainbow: Me alegro-Dijo abrazándolo

Luminous: Rápido Flash, los demás se te adelantaron, recuerda que tu auto solo resiste 3 choques.

Flash y Soarin subieron al auto.

Rainbow: Hey ¿qué estás haciendo Soarin? sal de ahí

Soarin: Jodete, arranca Flash-Dijo y Flash partió en el auto

Rainbow: ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

*Con Flash y Soarin*

Soarin: Flash me disculpo por todo lo que dije sobre la carrera, me gusta mucho-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Flash: Y ahora veamos como funcia el nitro y turbo al mismo tiempo-Dijo presionando 2 botones y salieron disparados.

Soarin: ¡WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO! joder, que esto es mejor que Rapido y Furioso jaja

En ese momento el auto debía recargar y volvió Alex.

Alex: Adivinen quien volvió de la muerte para su venganza...no esperen...de la muerte no.

Soarin: Oh oh, tu compañero volvió

Flash: Si sabe que siendo policía está cometiendo delito, creo que lo arrestare cuando termine

*Mientras*

Estaban 2 narradores narrando la carrera.

Narrador1: Miren nada más esta es la mejor carrera que he visto

Narrador2: Y ahora pondremos algo de música para el ambiente, que entre Vinyl Scratch

Entonces Vinyl entro con su hermana Dudstep effects y el hermano de Soarin Electronic effects (OCs de Xime y Albert)

Vinyl: Que comience la...

¿?: ¡ALTO!

Vinyl: Slayer

¿?: Qué mi nombre es Black Mind (OC de BronyMetalero)

Vinyl: Sí pero...te queda bien sobrenombre amigo

Dudstep: ¿Quién es él?

Vinyl: Es mi rival musical

Black Mind: Tu me robaste el trabajo y ahora arreglaremos esto de la forma que sabemos

Vinyl: Batalla musical perfecto

Narrador1: Pero ¿qué sucede? dijimos que contrataríamos a Black Mind para toque

Narrador2: Sí pero yo prefiero a Vinyl jeje

Black Mind: Tu música electrónica no se compara a mi Metal, prepárate para ser derrotada

Vinyl: Mi hermana y mi amigo me ayudaran

(Música de fondo por parte de Black Mind: "Doom Metal - Episode 3 Map 1" pueden buscarlo en YouTube**)**

*Con Flash y Soarin*

Soarin: ¿Y esa música?

Flash: Que te pasa, con esta música me siento invencible para ganar la carrera

En ese momento Alex golpeo el auto de Flash.

Soarin: Este loco nos va amatar.

En ese momento las cosas se pusieron raras, una payaso en monociclo estaba en la carrera, un carruaje con caballos y una moto.

Soarin: ¿Eso era un payaso en monociclo?

Flash: Esto ya se puso raro-Dijo y entonces vio un mimo flotando en el aire como si condujera un auto

Soarin: Definitivamente esto no es normal

Alex: Van a morir-Dijo y golpe 2 veces más el auto de Flash

Soarin: Vamos que solo nos falta una vuelta más

En ese momento Alex tropello al payaso.

Soarin: Ese maniaco atropello al payaso...espera el payaso está bien por suerte.

Flash: Ya casi amigo, si nos golpea otra vez recibiremos daño

En ese momento Luminous en su propio auto aparece y golpea a Alex sacándolo de la pista.

Luminous: Tú puedes Flash, además de que me tienes que pagar las reparaciones

En ese momento Flash activa el turbo y llega primer lugar a la linea de meta.

Narrador1: Y el ganador es Flash Sentry señores y señoras.

Narrador2: Flash Ha ganado los $100.000 dólares

Narrador1: Y veo que Black Mind gano la batalla musical

Vinyl: Me rindo, has ganado el round pero no la guerra

Black Mind: Nos volveremos a encontrar Vinyl-Dijo retirándose

Flash estaba en el escenario con Soarin para recibir su premio y llegan todos sus amigos.

Twilight: Bien hecho Flash-Dijo abrazándolo

Rainbow: Soarin no sé si eres valiente o estúpido

Soarin: Es que...

Rainbow: Ven mi estúpido-Dijo dándole un tierno beso-No me vuelvas a asustar así, no sé qué sub-normal cagado de la cabeza se le ocurre participar en...

Flash: Ejem *Cof* *Cof*

Rainbow: Sí claro jeje

Twilight: Pero aún no entiendo ¿para qué quieres el dinero Flash?

Flash: Ya lo sabrás para fin de año-Dijo dándole un tierno beso

Luminous: Bien hecho-Dijo retirándose

Flash: ¿A dónde iras amigo?

Luminous: A donde me lleve el viento, el trabajo de un mecánico nunca termina-Dijo alejándose en la puesta de sol

*Mientras*

Alex: Esto aún no termina Flash

Shining: Sí termina, estás arrestado por intento de homicidio-Dijo esposando a Alex

Alex: Carajo

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo será el de Button y sus locuras por la Ciudad.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	19. Un día normal para Button

Muy buen día, aquí sigue la historia con Button, espero les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 17: Un día normal para Button

Era un nuevo sábado en la gran Ciudad Canterlot, Button estaba hablando por celular con Spike.

Button: ¿Como que no puedes salir hoy?-Pregunto en el celular

Spike: Ya te dije que debo terminar mi tarea y luego ayudar a Twilight en labores de la casa

Button: Bueno, pues espero termines pronto porque estoy súper aburrido

Spike: ¿Y por qué no sales con nuestras amigas?

Button: Applebloom está ocupada en la granja, Sweetie Belle ayudar a Rarity con vestuarios y Scootaloo tú sabes que hay veces que ella me da miedo

Spike: Bueno, pues lo siento pero por ahora no puedo

Button: Okey adiós

Spike: Adiós-Corto

Button: ¿Y ahora qué carajo voy a hacer?...supongo que saldré de paseo un rato

*10 minutos de paseo después*

Button: !MIERDA ESTOY ABURRIDO, ESTO DEBE SER OBRA DE LOS ILLUMINATIS SU SECTA SATANICA Y SU CONSPIRACION CON LOS EXTRATERRESTRES PARA NO REVELARNOS LOS SECRETOS DE LA VIDA! sabia que este día llegaría pero bueno...esto es Ciudad Canterlot, de seguro algo bueno aparece en unos segundos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Button: ¡ME CAGO EN LA PINCHE LOGICA DE ESTA MALDITA CIUDA!...espera un segundo

En ese momento Button voltea y estaba el perro que lo odiaba.

Button: Así que nos volvemos a encontrar pinche perro inútil

-GGGGGRRRRRRR-

Button: Está vez no pienso huir, voy enfrentarte como macho que soy no importa que ejercito traigas

Entonces detrás del perro aparece una loba cachorrita.

Button: Un momento, ¿qué no es la loba de las vecinas Bright Diamond y compañía? joder ahora no solo perros si no que también lobos me odian, pero no importa ¡LES ROMPERE TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CU...

*5 segundos después*

Button: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Button gritaba porque estaba volando por los aires.

Button: Era verdad que ella era una loba karateka, solo hay por hacer en un momento así "I believe I can fly, I Believe I can touch the sky, I Think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away" (Cancioncita)

*En otro lugar*

Shining Armor estaba sentado sobre su auto de policía aburrido.

Shining: ¡MIERDA ESTOY ABURRIDO, ESTO DEBE SER OBRA DE LOS ILLUMINATIS Y SU SEC...

Button: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Button cayo justo delante de Shining Armor.

Shining: Ah hola Button ¿cómo estás?

Button: Hola Shining Armor, como vez recibí otra paliza de un perro con una loba T-T

Shining: Ya veo ¿y por qué o estas con Spike?

Button: Porque se retraso con la tarea y debe ayudar a Twilight en casa

Shining: Ya veo, pues yo estoy aburrido esperando que algo bueno pase

Button: Yo también

En ese momento sonó la radio de policía de Shining y era Flash.

Flash: Capitán necesito ayuda, este es un caso que nunca hemos tenido-Dijo en la radio

Shining: ¿Qué es?

Flash: Parece que alguien aquí justo frente su casa esta poseído y necesitamos hacer un exorcismo

Button: ¿Exorcismo? ¡GENIAL! ¿Puedo ir?

Shining: Claro, sube al auto, esto será divertido

Entonces Button fue con Shining Armor hasta el lugar donde esta Flash que estaba vigilando a un hombre que se estaba retorciendo y hablando extraño.

Shining: Flash ¿cuál es la situación?

Flash: Hola Button, pues como ves este hombre esta como lombriz retorciéndose y hablando en una lengua extraña.

¿?: ¿Qué está pasando?

Button: ¿Applebloom? ¿ no estabas trabajando en tu granja?

Applebloom: Ya termine, trabajo desde la mañana ¿acaso crees que soy una floja come manzanas?

Button: ¿Te respondo o seguimos siendo amigos?

Applebloom: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Button: ¡NADA NADA!

Flash: Volviendo con este tipo, aún no sabemos si esta poseído o solo esta enfermo así que llame a un doctor y vendrá dentro de unos minutos.

Applebloom: Entonces probemos mientras el exorcismo

Shining: ¿Pero quien hará el exorcismo?

Button: Yo lo hare

*1 minuto después*

Dentro de la casa del tipo que supuestamente esta poseído estaba atado a una silla y Button tenía un traje de sacerdote y estaba con los demás.

Button: Ahora escúchame espíritu del mal, yo Button señor de los videojuego ¡Y DE TU HERMANA! vamos a destruirte de una vez, ahora mis amigos recemos esto para ayudarlo

Todos: Ammmmm?

Button: Oh Dios del frikismo todo poderoso "Chuck Norris" santificado sea este tipo...

Shining: Button...

Button: Por favor ruega por nosotros los frikis, perdona nuestras pendejadas como nosotros perdonamos otros pendejos...

Shining: Button...

Button: No nos dejes caer en la tentación del hentai y líbranos del estúpido reggaetón de una vez por todas, por el poder que me fue concedido yo...

Shining: ¡BUTTON!-interrumpió-Ya no creo que sea una espíritu al que hay que exorcizar

Button: ¿Entonces me puse esto para nada?

Shining: Yo diría que sí, entiende que esto no es normal

Button: Claro que esto sí es normal, es normal como tú, como yo, como ella, como él, como el poseído, como Jesús el que está ahí.-Dijo apuntando a un hombre con bata en la puerta de la casa

Jesús: Hola, soy el doctor Jesús y vine a atender al señor, está claro que él no está poseído, él tiene "Encefalitis por anticuerpos" lo que provoca las alucinaciones y demás.

Button: Bueno, seguiré buscando algo con entretenerme

Applebloom: Espera voy contigo

Flash: Suerte amigos, mientras yo voy a ir a buscar a mi hermano Valentin Carrera (OC de Lord Sr Valentin)

*En otro lugar*

Spike: Me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo Button? quizás algo muy divertido y yo perdiéndomelo.

*De vuelta con Button*

Button estaba sobre una moto con lentes obscuros mientras cantaba.

Button: OH...Oh...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Button saco su manos puso sus pies relajándose entonces Applebloom aparece.

Applebloom: Button ¿podemos irnos ya?-Dijo mirando a Button en un juego de motos

Button: Que más da, igual se me acabo el tiempo del juego

Button y Applebloom siguieron paseando por la ciudad esperando algo bueno.

Applebloom: ¿No piensas hacer algo?

Button: No tengo nada que hacer, estoy aburrido y los demás están muy ocupados así que solo somos tú y yo aburridos...solo espero que algo subnormal pase

En ese momento una niña vestida como exploradora con un carrito se le acerco a Button.

Niña: Hola ¿le gustaría...

Button: Jajajajajaja no me jodan ¿una exploradora? ey dime ¿tú conoces a Dora la exploradora? si la conoces dile que Shining Armor quiere conocerla jajajajajajaja

Applebloom: ¡BUTTON! es solo una niña ¡COMPORTATE!

Button: Okey me callo y lo siento

Applebloom: Dime amiguita que necesitas-Dijo muy amigable

Niña: ¿Les gustaría comprar chocolates?

Button: ¿Chocolate?...¿Dijo usted...Chocolate?

Niña: Sí señor ¿con o sin nueces?

Button: ¿Chocolate?...¡CHOCOLATE!...¡CHOCOLATE!

Applebloom: o_O

Niña: o_O

Button: ¡CHOCOLATE!...¡CHOCOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEE!...

La niña espantada huyo del lugar rápido.

Applebloom: ¡BUTTON! idiota la espantaste y yo quería compra una barra de chocolate

Button: Eso vale mierda ahora, esa niña no se me escapara

Applebloom: ¿Qué?...¿Button qué vas a hacer?

Button: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ NIÑA!

Button comenzó a perseguir a la niña mientras que la niña solo huía asustada.

Niña: Por favor no me haga daño solo quería una nueva bicicleta

Button: A la mierda ¡VEN PARA ACA!

Applebloom: Button no le hagas daño

Niña: ¿QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE?

La niña se escondió arriba de un árbol, y Button comenzó a buscar.

Applebloom: Button para tu locura ¿qué tienes contra el chocolate...o las exploradora?

Button: Esa niña la encontrare y ya verá

La niña con mucho cuidado trato de irse con cautela pero...

Button: Ahí estas niña exploradora

Niña: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Huyo

Applebloom: ¡BUTTON NO!

Button: ¡THIS-IS-SPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Finalmente Button acorralo a la niña.

Niña. Yo solo quería un bicicleta, no me haga daño, le doy mi dinero

Button: Ahora...que te tengo acorralada...quisiera...comprar todo tu Chocolate XD

Niña: o_O...-La niña se desmayo al escucharlo

Ya había pasado la noche y Button estaba con Applebloom comiendo chocolates en una banca de un parque.

Button: Sip...un día nada aburrido y muy dulce-Dijo sonriendo

Applebloom: Sí...ojala los demás estuvieran con nosotros

Button: De seguro están bien, bueno yo volveré a mi casita feliz así que nos vemos Applebloom

Applebloom: Nos vemos

Button ya había llegado a su casa con un gran bolsa de Chocolate y fue a su habitación.

Button: Que día de locos fue hoy, pelee con un perro y una loba, hice un exorcismo, pasee en moto y comí mucho Chocolate, un día normal para mí.

Entonces Spike llamo a Button por el celular.

Spike: Hola Button-Dijo en el celular

Button: Hola Spike, no creerás lo que me paso hoy

Spike: De seguro algo gracioso

Button: Un día normal para mí

Fin del capitulo...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, les dejare unas pregunta para hacer el siguiente capítulo:

1-¿El siguiente capítulo quieren que sea de comedia o romance?

2-¿Si eligen romance de que pareja quiere? SoarinDash no por favor ya que debo desarrollar las otras parejas.

3-¿Cuando llega la película Batman vs Superman? XD

Sí eligen romance será de una pareja y si eligen Comedía será de varios personajes en una aventura.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	20. Viaje a la fábrica de chocolate

Muy buen día, aquí sigue la historia y gano la comedia, espero les guste.

Se usaran los siguientes OC:

Valentin Carrera (OC de Lord Sr Valentin): mide 1,89,Viste un chaleco gris y debajo de este una camisa blanca arremangada, usa unos jeans negros y unos zapatos negros, su pelo es color marrón oscuro casi negro, sus ojos son color ámbar, Es detective y hermano de Flash.

Purple Love (OC de Twilight y Flash Love) : Pelo negro, azul claro, es hija de Discord y Celestia, Repostera y amiga de Soarin.

Bright Diamond (OC de Bright Diamond): cabello negro con rayos azules, lo tiene por abajo de los hombros piel rosa medio claro, usa jeans negros y una playera blanca con líneas negras, estudiante de medicina y trabaja en ayudante de una papelería

* * *

Capitulo 18: Viaje a la fábrica de chocolate

ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente capítulo contara con un escenario fuera de lo normal pero no afecta a los personajes ni nada, es solo para dar comedia y porque está basado en una película mágica.

Un nuevo día en Ciudad Canterlot y Las mane 7 con los chicos, las Crussaders, Button, Spike, Valentin Carrera, Purple Love y Bright Diamond estaban frente una gran fábrica de chocolates y otro dulces en la ciudad.

Bright: ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENTRAREMOS A LA MAS GRANDE FABRICA DE CHOCOLATE!-Dijo ansiosa de entrar

Scootaloo: Sí, Pinkie y Cheese ¿cómo lograron encontrar los pases necesarios para entrar?

Cheese: Muy fácil pequeña amiga.

*FLASHBACK*

Hace tiempo atrás, Pinkie Pie trajo miles de cajas con chocolates.

Pinkie: Muy bien, Cheese debemos comernos exactamente 5560 barras de chocolate y encontrar los 5 boletos dorados.

Cheese: Entendido

*5 minutos después*

El lugar estaba destruido y cubierto con chocolate, Pinkie y Cheese estaban temblando y manchados de chocolate y encontraron los 5 boletos.

Pinkie: Lo logramos

Cheese: Hay que decirles a los demás-Dijeron temblando

Pinkie derribo la puerta y Cheese salto rompiendo la venta y fueron corriendo crean muchos desastres a decirles a sus amigos.

*Fin del Flashback*

Flash: Amigos les presento a mi hermano Valentin Carrera, trabaja conmigo y es detective.

Valentin: Hola, es un gusto, en especial a mi futura cuñada-Dijo viendo a Twilight

Twilight: Jeje si bueno

Soarin: Y yo les presento a mi amiga Purple Love

Purple: Hola a todos, es un gusto

Pinkie: Ya deseo ver a Willy Wonka y a los umpalumpas

Twilight: Pinkie eso fue una película esto es la vida real

En ese momento las puertas de la fabrica se abrieron y una gran alfombra roja apareció en el piso.

Spike: ¿Como creen que sea el dueño?

Soarin: Un viejito tal vez

Fancy: Yo creo que es un millonario bien uniformado

Pinkie: Es Willy Wonka

Twilight: Por favor, es como dijo Fancy Pants, debe ser un hombre bien uniformado y...

En ese momento salió un señor vestido con un sombrero de copa y un uniforma gracioso morado en monociclo.

¿?: Hola a todos, soy el dueño, sean bienvenidos a mi fábrica de chocolates.

Pinkie: WILLY KONKA SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¿?: ¿Qué? jajajaja no, ese nombre es ridículo mi verdadero nombre "Will Wonka"

.

.

.

.

.

Rainbow: ¿Es enserio?

Will: Andando y sean bienvenidos, pero antes debo preguntar ¿qué no se permiten detectives que fiscalizan por no les gustara lo que verán?

Valentin: Tranquilo, aquí no hay detectives jejejejeje-Mintió

Will: Pues adelante

Dentro de la fábrica, estaba lleno de pasillos y Will los llevaba a uno especial para epezar el recorrido.

Pinkie: Ya deseo ver el gran mundo dulce que tiene, con árboles de dulce, cascada de chocolate

Bright: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Twilight: Hay por favor chicas, señor Wonka por favor muéstrele los procesadores que inspeccionan y crean los chocolates mediante trabajadores que supervisen las maquinas que requieren varias horas

Will: o_O...eeeehhhhhh sí...Maquinas-Dijo abriendo una puerta mostrando todo un mundo de dulce como dijo Pinkie

Rarity: Valla, es hermoso

Sweetie: Genial...

Applejack: Nunca me imagine esto...-Dijeron todos asombrados

Twilight: o_O Por favor ¿es enserio?-Dijo muy confundida

Will: Como ven pueden pasear y comer todo lo que quieran, incluso yo soy comestible pero seriAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito al recibir un mordida de Button en su brazo

Caramel: ¡BUTTON! ¿qué carajo haces?

Button: Bueno él dijo que era comestible

Will: Bueno creo que un pendejo cagado de la cabeza no entendió la broma

Button: ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

Will: Como sea, sean libre en el mundo pero por favor no toquen la cascada de chocolate por seguridad

Bright: ¿F-f-f-f-fuente de cho-cho-chocolate?

Entonces todos salieron corriendo por todo el mundo dulce.

Valentin: A investigar se ha dicho, vamos a ver si estos dulces son buenos para consumo humano.

*Con Rainbow, Soarin Y Purple*

Purple: Miran estos bastones de dulce, son grandes.

Soarin: Sí, como espadas, vamos chicas las desafío a un combate yo contra ambas pero les advierto que jugué todos los juegos God Of War

Rainbow y Purple sonrieron y sacaron un bastón cada una.

Soarin: ¡EN GUARDIA!

*2 segundos después*

Soarin estaba tirado en el piso reviendo golpes de ambas con los bastones.

Soarin: ¡NO NO POR FAVOR SOCORRO AUXILOOOOOOOOO!-Dijo llorando

*Con Pinkie y Cheese*

Pinkie y Cheese no paraban de correr y comer todo a su paso.

*Rarity y Fancy*

Rarity: Todo el lugar es hermoso

Fancy: Sí...pero para mí tu eres la más hermoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Grito al recibir una mordida de Cheese

Cheese comenzó a escupir por la parte en que lo mordió.

Fancy: ¡CHEESE SANDWICH! me mordiste el trasero-Dijo enojado

Cheese: Perdon amigo, pero estoy corriendo mientras como, bueno debo seguir comiendo así que adiós-Dijo y siguio comiendo

*Con Spike y Sweetie*

Sweetie: Spike...¿y los demás?

Spike: No sé, creí que estaban contigo

Sweetie: Pues no...

Spike: Oh...ten...te traje una manzana dulce

Sweetie: Gracias Spike

En otro lugar estaban escondidos Button, Applebloom y Scootaloo entre los arbustos de dulces.

Applebloom: Vamos...¿cuándo se van a confesar su amor?

Button: Cuando los burros vuelen y no, no se te ocurra usar un Redbull

Scootaloo: Vamos hay que admitir que serian una linda pareja

Button: Que asco, no sé porque sigo viendo esto, yo me voy a comer arboles que están allá

*En la cascada de chocolate*

Bright: Uh...no hará daño un probadita-Dijo apunto de tocar las cada pero...

¿?: ALTO ahí

Bright: ¡AH!...ah eres tu Valentin

Valentin: No toques la cascada, debo saber si esto es bueno para consumo humano-Dijo tomando una muestra de la cascada y analizándola

Bright: Pero ¿que podría pasar?

Valentin: Si esto es malo, podría pasar cualquier cosa, podrías tener falla al estomago tus intestinos podrían derretirse, tu sangre comienza echarse a perder llevándote a la muerte y tal vez...

*PLOF*

Valentin voltea y ve a Bright Diamond desmallada.

Valentin: o_O oye...oye...¿te moriste?...¿estás bien?-Dijo tocándola con el pie-Sí preguntan les diré que se intoxico con el chocolate

*En otro lugar*

Estaban Applejack y Caramel dando un paseo por el bello campo de dulce.

Applejack: Entonces ¿la estas pasando bien?

Applejack: Sí...es muy lindo y me agrada tu compañía-Dijo algo sonrojada

Caramel: Applejack...no lo he dicho antes pero...

Applejack: Sí...

Caramel: Bueno...creo que eres una gran persona y una gran jefa al darme el trabajo en tu granja...nunca conocí a nadie como tú y creo que eres muy genial...-Dijo sonrojándose

Applejack: Gracias...no fue nada lo del trabajo...y...

Caramel: Applejack...¿te gustaría si...

Big Mac: OH POR DIOS YA SE FIJARON TODO ESTO-interrumpió

Caramel: ¿BIG MAC?

Applejack ¿Hermano?

Big Mac: MIREN ESTO, MANZANAS ROJAS, MANZANAS VERDES, MANZANAS AZULES, MANZANAS ARCOIRIS, MANZANAS DE CARAMELO Y SON TAN DELICIOSAS ADSJADSJADSJADSJADSJ JAJAJAJAJJAJA-Dijo como maniaco comiendo toda manzana que podía

Caramel: No me dijiste que tu hermano era "ManzanAdicto"

Applejack: Te sorprendería mucho de él

Caramel: ¿Algún otro secreto de tu hermano?

Applejack: Le gusta Barbie

Caramel: o_O Mierda

*Con Will Wonka*

Ya todos estaban reunidos de vuelta con Wonka y se preparaban para seguir el recorrido.

Will: Bueno sigamos con ¿dónde está Twilight y el peli azul a... Flash?

Cheese: Creo que se aburrieron, bueno Twilight es más científica y creo que no le gusto la magia de este lugar

Big Mac: SIP

Fluttershy: ¿Algo más? ¿adonde fueron?

Cheese: Creo que están haciendo cositas en algún lugar del bosque dulce

Flash: CALLATE MIERDA

Twilight: No hicimos nada de eso, solo nos perdimos

Will: Bueno ahora sí podemos...Bright Diamond ¿tocaste la cascada de chocolate?

Bright: No tiene pruebas de lo hice

Will: Tienes las manos con chocolate

Bright: Es que...yo traje chocolate, lo guardo Pinkie por mí en su cabello

Pinkie: Hay millones de cosas en mi cabello, incluso creo que hay otro universo pero no había chocolate

Bright: ¡DI QUE SÍ TARADA!

Will: Bueno no importa, mientras no haya policías, detective o fiscalizadores no creo que pase nada

Flash: No se preocupe

Valentin: Sí...no pasara nada jejejeje...

Will: Y ¿por qué la risa malvada?

Valentin: No tengo otra

Will: Sigamos

Will Wonka llevo al grupo a un barco que estaba en la cascada de chocolate con una pequeña persona.

Pinkie: Oh por dios, ES UN UMPALUMPA

¿?: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Pinkie: Un umpalumpa genial, dime amiguito que se siente trabajar con Willy Wonka y que sentiste al dejar tu tierra natal

¿?: CALLATE, no soy un umpalumpa, mi nombre Jorge y no dejare que me insulte por mi tamaño

Pinkie: Que graciosos ¿me cantas una cancioncita?

Jorge: ¡JODETE! Will vámonos de aquí antes que tire a esta pendeja por la cascada

Entonces comenzaron a continuar en barco por la cascada.

Pinkie: Creo que el umpalumpa se enojo conmigo

Jorge: Que no soy ¡UMPALUMPA MIERDA!

Luego de haber recorrido varios salones de experimentos con hombrecitos pequeños y dulces, llegaron a un salón de juegos.

Button: OH POR DIOS, UN SALON DE JUEGOS EN UNA FABRICA DE DULCES; ESTO ES MEJOR QUE MATAR REGUETONEROS CON SU PROPIA MUSICA SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will: Tenemos toda variedad de videojuegos, incluso yo cree mi propio videojuego, se llama "Guerra mundial con titanes" ¿Button quieres intentarlo?

Button: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Entonces Button se puso a jugar el juego de Will Wonka.

Will: El juego está hecho para que el jugador este muchos horas y pueda...

Button: Ya lo termine-Interrumpió

Will: ¿¡QUÉ!?...p-p-pero pero ese juego me costó 2 años crearlo y...

Button: Pues que lastima pero tu juego no pudo contra el Gamer Legendario jajajajaja

Entonces un hombrecito de ahí lo escucho.

¿?: Tú eres el gamer legendario, entonces...yo debo ser Jesús ¡AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLÁ!-Dijo tirándose por la ventana.

Twilight: o_O ¿nadie más cree que esto es raro y que se está saliendo de control?

Todos: NO

Will: Continuando el recorrido, pasen por aquí ¿Oigan y no eran más personas?

*En otro lugar*

Pinkie: Muy bien los traje aquí porque tenemos una misión...robar todos los dulces que podamos y quedárnoslos.

Estaban en el grupo de Pinkie, Button, Bright Diamond, Soarin, Cheese, Big Mac, Valentin, Purple Love y Caramel.

Valentin: ¿Y se supone que estoy aquí solo para fiscalizar los dulces?...creo que Twilight tenía razón

Pinkie: Andando gente, roben los dulces

Justo en ese momento la alarma son y todos los hombrecitos atacaron al grupo derrotándolo al instante.

A Soarin lo patearon donde duele, a Cheese lo ataron contra el piso a Caramel y a Big Mac los dejaron inconscientes y solo para joderlos pusieron la mano de Caramel en el trasero de Big Mac y tomaron fotos.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Valentin: Menos mal que yo si traje mi pistola, creo que mejor me voy-Dijo saliendo de la fabrica

Jorge: A ver Pinkie Pie, intentaste robar los dulces eh

Pinkie No sé como salió mal y sí ¿todo el tiempo yo solo quería robar los dulces?

Jorge: Está bien Pinkie los dejaremos ir de nuevo a Ciudad Canterlot pero no lo vuelvan a hacer.

Pinkie: Prometido

Jorge: Además también te eh mentido, yo SI soy un umpalumpa con mi familia

Todos: DUPA DUPA DUPITI DU-Cantaron los Umpalumpas

*Al día siguiente*

Button: Y es por eso profesora que no pude terminar la tarea a tiempo

Profesora: Y esperas que lo crea cuando Spike si lo termino y tú no

Spike: Le dije a Button que no le creería la aventura de ayer.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Bueno, creo que se paso el capítulo de raro, espero le haya gustado y descuiden el siguiente capitulo volverá toda la lógica y será un capitulo romántico.

¿Qué pareja de esta quieren?

-SoarinxDash

-ApplejackxCaramle

-PinkiexCheese.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	21. Algo de celos

Hola a todos, aquí continua el fic, perdón por no actualizar el sábado pasado pero lo siento me dio flojera, aquí está la pareja ganadora que es SoarinDash y se usaran los siguientes OCs:

Shooting Star(Oc de PrincesaRainbowDash): Piel blanca, pelo dorado, usa un vestido de color aqua y la falda tiene dos capas de tela una de aqua que va abajo y una de rosa que va arriba algo corta, tiene un cinturón dorado vestido sin mangas, tiene un chaleco de mangas cortas hasta la cintura de color celeste tiene botas hasta las rodillas de color azul con dorado y tacones, le gustan los animales y es diseñadora de moda, hermana de Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, y Flowering Color.

Flowering Color(OC de SabrinaDashie): es una chica de cabello rubio y en las puntas de color verde aqua, ojos verde aqua piel rosa algo magenta viste con un vestido rojo un cinturón de cadenas color dorado y una bufanda blanca tipo de parís, y unas botas blancas con toques dorados, es muy buena y amable, hermana Shooting Star, Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo.

* * *

Capitulo 19: Algo de celos

*No son celos, son muchas ganas de no perderte y tenerte conmigo siempre*

Un nuevo día en la gran ciudad Canterlot y en casa de Rainbow Dash, no tenía nada que hacer así que estaba jugando videojuegos con Scootaloo al Mortal Kombat el cual gano Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Rainbow: ¿Cómo es posible que me ganaras 5 veces seguidas?-Dijo sorprendida

Scootaloo: Uno de los beneficios de tener a Button como amigo

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Rainbow fue a atender.

Rainbow: ¿Sí?-Saludo a quien toco la puerta

¿?: Hola soy el cartero y...

*Cierra puerta*

Rainbow se va pero tocan de nuevo.

*Abre puerta*

Cartero: Por favor Rainbow Dash no cierres la puerta que lastimas mis sentmien...

*Cierra puerta*

Tocan de nuevo.

*Abre*

Cartero: A ver maldita pendeja fea cara de culo yo...

Rainbow: ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?-Grito enojada

Cartero: NADA NADA, tengo una carta para ti de no sé quien porque me importa una mierda, si me disculpas debo entregar más cartas antes de que me mates-Dijo y huyo del lugar

Rainbow: ¿Una carta, de quien es?

Scootaloo: Rainbow ¿por qué le cerrabas la puerta?

Rainbow: Porque la ultima vez dijo que tenía una carta, yo la abrí y exploto tinta y por eso odio a ese cartero.

Scootaloo: Oh es qué ese cartero no le gusta los Wonderbolts, es de otro equipo

Rainbow: Eso lo explica, tenemos carta de...nuestras hermanas

Scootaloo: ¿Qué dice?

Carta: Queridas Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo, después de nuestra gira de negocios de moda, volveremos a Ciudad Canterlot el día que recibas esta carta, espero tengan el día libre ya queremos salir con ustedes en nuestro primer día de regreso.

Scootaloo: Que bien, la he extrañado tanto, podremos salir juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

Rainbow: Estoy tan emocionada, ha pasado 2 años desde que no la vemos, lo malo es que ellas nunca pudieron conocer a Soarin en persona pero eso cambiara hoy, lo llamare y le diré que venga.

Entonces Rainbow llamo a Soarin por celular quien le contesto.

Soarin: ¿Hola?-Dijo en el celular

Rainbow: Hola Soarin ¿qué haces?

Soarin: Nada...solo aquí en mi sillón viendo tele y comiendo Pai de Manzana.

Rainbow: Pues levántate de ahí flojo porque vienes de inmediato a mi casa.

Soarin: ¿Por qué mierda nunca tengo un día libre tranquilo en mi casita feliz? no me interesa, solo te ignorare y me quedare en...

Rainbow: ¡VEN PARA ACÁ O JURO POR CHUCK NORRIS...QUE TE ARRANCARE EL CORAZON Y ME LO COMEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Soarin: Estoy detrás tuyo tontita-Dijo en la casa de Rainbow abrazándola de la cintura

Rainbow: ¿Soarin, como llegaste tan rápido?-Dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Es el poder del Pai de Manzana

Scootaloo: Hola Soarin

Soarin: Hola Scootaloo, y bueno ¿qué necesitan?

Rainbow: Soarin hoy vienen mis hermanas y quiero que las conozcas y salgas con nosotras, además...ha pasado un tiempo desde que salimos-Dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Ha...ya veo solo extrañabas al amor de tu vida

Rainbow: ¡CALLATE!-Dijo más sonrojada

En ese momento tocan la puerta y Scootaloo abre.

Scootaloo: ¡HERMANAS!-Dijo y brazo a sus hermanas Shooting Star y Flowering Color

Shooting: Scootaloo mira cuanto has crecido

Flowering: Y fuerte ese abrazo creo que me llego a doler jeje.

Shooting: ¿Y Rainbow?

Rainbow: Aquí estoy hermanas-Dijo abrazándolas-Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿qué cuentan?

Flowering: Hemos ganado mucho pero queremos volver a casa así que buscaremos trabajo aquí

Rainbow: ¡GENIAL! yo sé donde pueden trabajar y quiero que conozcan a Soarin...él...bueno es...-Dijo sonrojada

Soarin: Hola, gusto en conocerlas soy Soarin...el novio de Rainbow

Shooting: Entonces el deseo de Rainbow se cumplió

Soarin: ¿Qué?

Flowering: Es verdad, cada día Rainbow decía a dios que de una vez por todas hiciera de Soarin su novio incluso tenía un altar y...

Rainbow: ¡CALLENSE!-Dijo avergonzada-Bueno los presento, Soarin mis hermanas Shooting Star y Flowering Color.

Shooting: Bueno iremos a desempacar y luego volveremos para que podamos salir, dijeron yéndose a sus habitaciones

Soarin: Hermanas eh...-Dijo mirándolas a ambas de forma extraña-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Justo en ese momento recibe un buen puñetazo en el estomago.

Rainbow: ¡IMBECIL! ¿qué tanto miras donde no debes?

Soarin: Nada corazoncito, solo vi una mosquita T-T-Dijo tirado en el piso.

Flowering: Bueno ahora si podemos...¿por qué Soarin está tirado en el piso?

Scootaloo: Porque vio una mosquita

Flowering: Pobre chico, otra vez Rainbow de golpes-Dijo ayudando a Soarin

Soarin: Gracias, Flowering eres una linda persona

Shooting: Bueno Rainbow nos llevas a donde conseguir trabajo

Rainbow: Claro vamos

Entonces salen Flowering, Scootaloo y Shooting antes de Rainbow y Soarin.

Rainbow: Soarin si haces pendejadas o algo que no debas, te castro con un exprimidor de limones

Soarin: ¡AH! okey mensaje recibido mi amor, ya me llego a doler.

Entonces las chicas con Soarin iban por el parque para ir a la tienda de Rarity, pero Soarin iba 3 pasos adelante con Flowering y Shooting.

Flowering: Entonces Soarin cuéntanos ¿cómo van en el equipo para el torneo?

Soarin: Vamos bien, mucho entrenamiento, trabajo duro y ganaremos

Rainbow: Saben que soy yo la capitana...

Shooting: Y ¿cómo vas las cosas con Rainbow?

Soarin: Bien...pero a veces me da miedo-Dijo y justo en ese momento sintió un escalofrió

Soarin voltea lentamente y ve a Rainbow con ojos rojos ardiendo en llamas.

Soarin: HE...chicas ¿tiene sed? yo si, yo invito las bebidas en Sugar cub corner-Dijo llevándose a las dos menos a Rainbow y Scootaloo.

Rainbow: ¿Qué se trae ahora Soarin?

Scootaloo: No sé pero yo voy por la bebida gratis

*En Sugar Cub Corner*

Habían llegado antes Soarin, Flowering y Shooting antes que los demás.

Soarin: Hola Cheese

Cheese: Hola amigo

Soarin: ¿Y Pinkie Pie?

Cheese: Se enfermo de un rota virus y contagio a los señores Cake así que yo estoy a cargo

Soarin: Bueno te presento a mis amigas Shooting Star y Flowering Color.

Cheese: Un gusto en conocerlas

Shooting: Igualmente

Soarin: Pediremos unas bebidas

Cheese: Muy bien

Flowering: Puedo preguntar ¿cuándo te cambiaste de ropa?

Soarin: Joder es cierto ¿cuándo te cambiaste de ropa?-Dijo confundió por el cambio de ropa de Cheese

Cheese: Magia...buajajajajajaja

De pronto Cheese comenzó a desvanecerse por el aire y en su lugar iba apareciendo Black Mind(OC de BronyMetalero) confundido.

Black Mind: ¡MIERDA! me pueden explicar ¿qué mierda acaba de pasar?

Todos: No tengo idea

Black Mind: Recuerdo que estaba en un concierto de Metallica cuando de pronto llegue aquí

Soarin: Bueno amigo, iremos a sentarnos a una mesa para tomar nuestra bebidas y dejare por aquí el dinero ya que Cheese desapareció, nos vemos

Black Mind: o_O¿Y ahora como me regreso?

Soarin junto con Shooting y Flowering Color, se sentaron en una mesa redonda para 3 personas mientras ya habían llegado Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo.

Rainbow: Hubiéramos llegado antes si hubieras comprado esas empanadas

Scootaloo: No me aguante

Soarin: Cochina, oh por cierto aquí está la bebida de Scootaloo pero no me alcanzo para ti Rainbow ¿está bien si pagas la tuya?

Rainbow: Claro dale bebidas a tus amigas pero no a tu novia.

Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo se sentaron en una mesa solas, mientras Soarin seguía con Shooting y Flowering.

Rainbow Dash solo miraba lo mucho que reía con sus hermanas.

Rainbow: ¿Qué le pasa a Soarin?

Scootaloo: No sé pero qué más da si tengo bebida gratis

Rainbow: Parece tan feliz y alegre al lado de mis hermanas-Dijo algo desanimada

Scootaloo: ¿Estás ben? pareces algo desanimada

Rainbow: Estoy bien hermanita

Scootaloo: Bueno

Rainbow: No te lo tomes tan literal

Scootaloo: Entonces acaso tienes celos de tus propias hermanas, no crees que eso es algo tonto

Rainbow: Ya lo sé

Flowering: ¿Rainbow donde dices qué podemos conseguir trabajo?

*Más tarde*

Habían ido a la tienda de moda de Rarity para solicitar empleo.

Rarity: Con gusto les podemos dar un trabajo

Fancy: Sean bienvenidos

Shooting: Gracias

Rarity: Entonces les gusta los vestidos, vengan y pruébense nuestra nueva colección yo invito

Entonces Shooting y Flowering comenzaron a probarse varios vestidos, luciendo muy bien.

Fancy: Se ven divinas

Soarin: Miren, no tengo palabras para describirlas así que solo hare un ruido WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Grito encanto

Rainbow: Yo podría causar la misma impresión si me pruebo un vestido

Scootaloo: ¿Y qué esperas? pruébatelo

Rainbow: Es que...

Rarity: Rainbow también quiere probare un vestido, que bien ven conmigo-Dijo llevándosela a la fuerza

Rainbow: ¿Qué? NO espera, Scootaloo ayuda

Scootaloo: Lo siento pero ya la cagaste hermana

Entonces Rainbow Dash salió del vestidor con un hermoso vestido que le pusieron a la fuerza.

Fancy: Rainbow Dash te vez hermosa

Flowering: Estas preciosa

Scootaloo: Ves no fue tan malo un vestido

Rainbow: Amm...Soarin...¿qué opinas?...-Dijo sonrojada y avergonzada

Soarin: ... Pues... sinceramente... el vestido NO te queda

A Rainbow se le partió el corazón por el comentario de Soarin haciéndola sentir hundida en las sombras.

Scootaloo: Rainbow ¿estás bien?

Rainbow: ¿Para qué me molesto?-Dijo tirada en el piso

Scootaloo: Te vez bien, no importa lo que diga Soarin

Rainbow: Me puse vestido solo por él

Scootaloo: Pues creo que la cagaste

Soarin: Oigan ahora que les parece si damos un paseo por el parque, hoy las plastas han florecido mucho

Shooting: A mí me encantaría

Entonces fueron al parque y Cheese llego a la tienda de moda.

Fancy: Pruébate este traje en el vestidor

Cheese: Claro

Cheese fue al vestidor y llamo a Fancy Pants.

Cheese: Mira Fancy Pants magia

Fancy: ¿Qué?

Fancy abrió el mostrador y lo que vio lo sorprendió, ya no estaba Cheese, estaba...

Black Mind: Joder ¿y ahora dónde estoy?

Fancy: ¿Qué paso con Cheese?

*De vuelta con Soarin*

Ya estaban en el parque pero Rainbow estaba muy desanimada y estaba algo lejos de los demás con Scootaloo.

Flowering: Miren, recuerdo este árbol, solía subirme mucho en el cuando era niña

Soarin: Yo puedo subir con una sola mano

Flowering: Eso es imposible, no vez lo alto y grande que es

Soarin: Estas hablando con un macho pecho peludo, yo puedo sin problemas

Flowering: Estas pendejo

Soarin: Mira y observa

*15 segundos después*

Soarin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Soarin cayo de cara contra el piso

Flowering: Pendejo

Rainbow Dash estaba bajo un árbol observando más a Soarin.

Scootaloo: Mira, los celos no son buenos, ¿por qué no solo vas y hablas con él?

Rainbow: ¿Ya para qué?

En ese momento Soarin se acerco a Rainbow algo preocupado.

Soarin: ¿Rainbow, estás bien? ¿pasa algo?

Rainbow:...Soarin...dime la verdad...¿yo te atraigo?

Soarin: ¿Pero qué dices? claro...yo te amo

Rainbow: Es solo...que parecías tan feliz con mis hermanas y creí que podrías dejarme por estar con ellas, digo ellas son más bonitas que yo, más amables y yo...no soy como ellas...

Soarin: ¿Qué? Rainbow jamás te dejaría por nada en este mundo, te soy sincero yo no quería conocerlas, solo vine porque tú me lo pediste y me perdí un capitulo de mi telenovela "Sentimientos y pasiones rotos"

Rainbow: ¿Enserio te gusta eso? eso es pero que ver a un teletubi asesino

Soarin: Oye...no es tan mala

*Representación de la telenovela*

Doctor: Señora, lamento decirlo pero su hijo tiene cáncer en el trasero y se va a morir

Señora: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO ¿doctor no hay alguna solución?

Doctor: Sí la hay, le sugiero que tire a esta mierda y le propongo que hagamos un nuevo hijo en...Ejem...solo era broma XD

*De vuelta a la realidad*

Shooting: ¿Hay algún problema?

Scootaloo: Suficiente, Rainbow Dash sentía celos de sus hermas al ver lo feliz que era Soarin con ellas y creyó que él preferiría estar con una de ellas que con Rainbow y lo dije todo porque ya no soporto tana cursilería.

Shooting: Rainbow...¿eso es cierto?

Rainbow: Sí...sentí celos, lo siento pero es que yo...

Soarin: Dashie, tú eres mi único gran amor y nada de eso lo cambiara, siento mucho si te hice sentir mal, yo te amo-Dijo abrazándola

Shooting: Que lindos, siento si cause algún problema Rainbow y descuida nosotras jamás intentaríamos algo para lastimar a nuestra hermanas, además Soarin es un buen chico pero es un pendejo que solo tú podrías querer

Soarin: Lo vez Dashie...no de que ¡OYE!

Shooting: ¿Dije alguna mentira?

Soarin: Joder que ya nadie me respeta

Todos: Porque eres pendejo

Soarin: Mierda

Rainbow: Jeje...Soarin...Soy celosa lo sé, tengo mil defectos lo sé. Pero tengo una virtud cuando te digo Te Amo lo digo en serio

Rainbow y Soarin se dieron un tierno beso debajo del árbol en la puesta de sol.

Pero...muy a lo lejos un ser extraños lo observaba.

¿?: Jefa, objetivo localizado pero Soarin tiene novia-Dijo por un comunicador

Jefa: ¿Qué? no puede ser, Soarin debe ser mío

¿?: ¿Quiere que elimine a los demás y secuestrar a Soarin?

Jefa: No, debo planear esto más a fondo, vuelve a mi casa, ya has terminado tu trabajo

¿?: Mientras me pague...a mí me da lo mismo.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo será de comedia en la que incluiré OCs y habrá también un cantante famoso pero no diré quien.

Les pregunto ¿quién creen que sea la que observa? y ¿que significara para el futuro del fic?

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	22. Un juicio loco con un famoso

Muy buen día, aquí sigue la historia, en este capítulo habrá un cantante muy famoso y que entristeció mucho su muerte pero en este fic sigue vivo, también harán aparición algunos OCs como relleno pero no daré la lista ya que serán apariciones cortas, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Este capítulo cuenta con muchas locuras y lenguaje un poco más fuerte de lo normal en mis fics.

* * *

Capitulo 20: Un juicio loco con un famoso.

En un tribunal estaba Flash Sentry confundido un hombre viejo, gordo, calvo y con barba vestido de juez.

Juez: Orden, Orden en mi corte

Flash: ¿Pero yo qué mierda hago aquí?

Juez: A ver, A ver, el señor Flash Sentry está acusado de abusar, violar y subir fotos a internet de una guapa joven y pelirroja en poses sexys

Flash: ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA!? ¡SOY INOCENTE, NO HISE NADA!

Juez: No no no no no, no me sermoneé, todos sabemos que es culpable pero estamos obligados a hacer un juicio, que mal sino lo hubiera mandado a castrar sin anestesia

Flash: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿?: ¿Algún problema peli azul?-Dijo una mujer de pelo plateado y con un traje elegante.

Flash: ¡WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Grito encantado por la mujer

Juez: OH pero que criatura tan hermosa, si si si si si, pero que sensual SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿quién eres tú mi joven y hermosa chica?

Juez: *_Me toco un pinche pervertido de mierda de juez*-_Pensó-Soy Francisca Von Karma y será la fiscal a favor de la demandante

Juez: Muy bien, terminemos por declarar culpable al...

Flash: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOO! que mierda, exijo un abogado ¡SOY INOCENTE!

¿?: Tranquilo que yo demostrare tu inocencia

Flash en ese momento se ilusiono y creyó que era un abogado profesional que lo ayudaría, pero solo era alguien con traje azul y pendejo, era...

Flash: ¿Soarin? ¿Pero qué carajo, eres abogado?

Soarin: No, pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? ya tengo un traje de mi hermoso color azul-Dijo presumiendo su uniforme azul

Flash: A la mierda ya cague en este juicio, voy a morir en prisión o peor aún...castrado

Soarin: No te preocupes que yo estoy aquí eh hice muchas llamadas para que te ayuden.

En ese momento todos los amigos y amigas de Flash aparecen incluida Twilight y sentaron viendo el juicio para ayudarlo.

Soarin: Y si eso no funciona, hice una llamada muy especial que de seguro nos dará la victoria

Flash: ¿Y quién es?

Francisca: Ya dejen de hablar par de pendejos

Soarin: ¿Pero qué mierda? me toco pelear contra una pendeja canosa.

Flash: Tienes que admitir que Francisca esta re-buena

En ese momento Soarin comenzó a imaginar cosas pervertidas con Francisca Von Karma.

*En la mente pervertida de Soarin*

Soarin: Esta será la mejor noche de tu vida señorita Von Karma...

Flash: Esperen...yo también quiero participar en la fantasía

Soarin: ¿Pero qué mierda? está bien pero es mi fantasía así que hacemos lo que yo diga

-¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*De vuelta a la realidad*

Francisca: ¡PROTESTO! pero qué asco me dan los 2 fantaseando conmigo

Flash: Oye...al menos somos más delicados que el Juez

Juez: OH SI, si si si si si si, Von Karma SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Dijo fantaseando

Francisca: Hijos de puta muéranse todos ustedes

Juez: Bueno si ya terminamos con las fantasías excitantes demos comienzo al juicio

Francisca: Sí, como decía, el señor Flash Sentry está acusado de violar y subir fotos a internet...

Twilight: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿FLASH SENTRY QUÉ HICISTE?-Grito muy enojada

Flash: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, joder si no me mata la cárcel me matara Twilight por favor ya no quiero sufrir T-T

Francisca: Bueno, quisiera llamar al estrado a la demandante

Entonces una chica joven peli roja apareció y se sentó para ser interrogada y contar lo ocurrido.

Francisca: Bueno, ¿por qué no empieza por decirme lo que paso?

¿?: Mi nombre es Camila y soy estudiante universitaria que...

Juez: OH por dios, ahora veo porque se la querían violar, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo

Camila: Vete a cagar pervertido de mierda, como decía, yo tenía Flash Sentry como amigo de Facebook, un día decidimos conocernos en persona, de ahí no tengo recuerdos pero desperte en mi casa sin ropa, luego veo internet y había una página marcada con fotos mías en la que estoy muy avergonzada-Dijo llorando

Francisca: Y ¿quien subió las fotos?

Camila: Decía "fotos subidas por Flash Sentry"

Twilight: ¡FLASH!

Flash: ¡MIERDA! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Soarin eres mi abogado has algo

Soarin: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOO! señorita Camila, ¿cómo esta tan segura de que fue Flash Sentry quien subió las fotos? si usted dijo que ya no lo recordaba, por lo tanto es obvio que la demandante es una drogadicta que sola subió sus fotos.

Camila: No, ¿por qué lo haría?

Francisca: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOO! señor Soarin creo que es obvio lo que paso, la señorita Camila es la más destacada en su universidad, tiene honores y es muy refinada, lo que paso fue que Flash Sentry fue quien drogo a Camila haciéndola totalmente una persona indefensa.

Soarin: ¡MIERDA! me cago

Flash: BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA T-T-lloraba

Shining: Híjole está muy jodido.

Spike: Bueno Herman ¿que se siente que perderás al único novio que has tenido?

Cheese: Y yo que pensaba conocer bien a mi amigo T-T-Dijo con lagrimas

Soarin: Mi amigo es inocente, yo lo digo que he sido su amigo desde secundaria, él siempre ha estado conmigo cuando lo necesitaba y su novia y todos sus amigos lo apoyamos

Twilight: ¡FLASH SENTRY HIJO DE PUTA MAL PARIDO MAS VALE QUE TE DECLAREN INOCENTE PARA QUE YO TE MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Flash: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! sálvame Superman

Soarin: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Juez: Señor Soarin sinceramente sus protestas ya me están jodiendo mucho

Soarin: Pero...

Juez: Cállese

Soarin: Pero...

Juez: Cállese

Soarin: Pero...

Juez: Penalizado por pendejo

Soarin: Oiga usted no me puede penalizar a mí

Juez: Así que te opones a tu todo poderoso Juez, penalizado otra vez, ven aquí y masajéame la calva

Soarin: Pero que mierda, usted no puede hacer Juez cagado de la cabeza

Juez: ¡MASAJEAME LA CALVA HIJO DE PUTA!

Entonces Soarin asustado corre hacia el juez y le masajea la cabeza calva al uez.

Juez: Oh si, si si si si si, ahí justo ahí SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*Un rato después*

Juez: Pero que rico

Soarin: Juez mal parido cagado de la cabeza

Juez: Penalizado

Soarin: Mierda

Flash: Al menos eso me subió un poco el animo

Juez: Señor Flash Sentry penalizado por pendejo

Flash: Mierda

Juez: Señorita Rainbow Dash penalizada también

Rainbow: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿y yo por qué mierda?

Juez: Te opones a tu todo poderoso juez, penalizada otra vez, ve a limpiar el excusado que la cague, literalmente, cague mucho y la mierda se me fue ensuciando todo el excusado así que ve a limpiarlo

Rainbow: Vete a la mierda

Juez: Hazlo o te meto a la cárcel.

Entonces Rainbow fue a limpiar los baños mientras seguía el juicio:

Shooting Star (OC de PrincesaRainbowDash): Alguien más creé que este juicio esta para la cagada

Juez: Penalizada también

Shooting: Mierda

Soarin: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOO! señoría quiero demostrar que Flash Sentry es una buena persona y llamo al estrado al señor Spike

Entonces Spike se sentó para ser interrogado.

Francisco: Muy bien señor Spike díganos su opinión de Flash Sentry

Spike: Bueno, pues Flash sentry es un muy buen amigo mío, no salimos mucho pero cuando nos juntamos en casa siempre es agradable, incluso me gustaría aprender a tocar la guitarra.

Flash: Amigo...solo pídemelo y te enseño

Spike: ¿En serio? muchas gracias Flash

Soarin: Ya ve su señoría, creo que Flash es la persona más generosa del mundo

Rarity: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOO! NO, yo soy la más generosa del mundo

Juez: Me la pela, señorita penalizada por pendeja, valla a lavar los platos que están llenos de grasa

Rarity: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO y me acabo de hace manicure

Juez: Bueno, ahora sí creo que podemos...

Flowerin Color(OC de Sabrina Dashie): ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOO! yo soy la mejor diseñadora de moda.

Shooting: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOO! No yo soy la mejo diseñadora

Fancy: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOO! No, yo y Rarity somos los mejores

Black Mind(OC de Brony Metalero): ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOO! Viva el METAL

Vinyl: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOO! No, la música electrónica es mejor Slayer

Black Mind: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿por qué te cuesta tanto llamarme por mi nombre real? me llamo Black Mind y no Slayer

Silver Shadow (OC de MrBrony25): ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOO! vamos amigo, tienes que admitir que te queda el sobre nombre

Bright Diamond( OC de Bright Diamond): ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOO! yo soy Bright Diamond XD

Cheese: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pinkie: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Futtershy: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Black Mind: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Juez: ¡BUENO YA! a la mierda todos, paren de joder o todos me masajearan la calva por el resto de sus vidas.

Bright:...Este juicio se fue a la mierda

Juez: Penalizada

Bright: Mierda

Juez: 2 más y tendrás que limpiarme la barba

Francisca: Ya podemos proseguir con declarar culpable a Flash.

Flash: Soarin pendejo tarado has algo

Soarin: Tranquilo amigo, que ya debe estar por venir mi testigo sorpresa, con él de seguro se gana este juicio

Flash: ¿Pero quién es?

Soarin: Ya lo veraz...

En ese momento la puerta se abre y las luces se apagan un poco, de la puerta entra un hombre algo delgado con un traje y sombrero blanco y de pelo negro.

Soarin: De hecho ya llego

Flash: No puede ser...

Rainbow: Es el mejor bailarín...

Fancy: El mejor cantante...

Fluttershy: El rey del Pop...

Todos: ¡MICHAEL JACKSON!

Flash: ¿Michael Jackson? ¿p-p-pero cómo?

Soarin: Ya sabía que eran amigos y lo llame para que nos ayude en el caso

Juez: Oh por dios, es Michael Jordán el jugador de basquetbol ¿p-p-pero no era de piel negra?

Michael: Ignorante, soy Michael Jackson y vine para ayudar a mi amigo

Francisca: Aunque me gusta Michael Jackson no perderé este juicio, señor Michael Jackson denos su opinión de Flash Sentry

Michael: Bueno Flash lo conocí en un concierto de beneficencia en la que ambos participábamos y yo estaba practican mi canción "Billie Jean" cuya letra va así:

And Mother always told me

Be careful of who you love

And be carefulof what you do

Cause the lie becomes the truth...

Billie Jean is not my lover...

She´s just a girl who

claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

Juez: ¿Era necesario que cante?

Michael: Sí

Juez: Me vale mierda su canto, este es un juicio serio y no tolerare tonterías

Soarin: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOO! mire quien lo dice, viejo pervertido, gordo y calvo de mierda, quiero llamar al estrado a Twilight Sparkle

Entonces Twilight Sparkle se sentó al estrado para ser interrogada.

Francisca: Por favor proceda señorita Sparkle

Soarin: Sí, habla sobre tu novio Flash Sentry

Twilight: Bueno primero quiero decir que no puedo creer que este aquí Michael Jackson, soy una gran fan suya, Flash es una de las primeras personas que conocí en Ciudad Canterlot, luego paso lo que tenía que pasar y nos hicimos novio y yo...espero que ¡FLASH SEA INOCENTE SI SABE LO QUE LE COMBIENE!-Grito enojada

Flash: *AGH*...sentí como su grito me perforo todo el pecho, no creo poder aguantar mas tensión

Twilight: ¡NO SOPORTARAS LOS GOLPES QUE TE DARE SI ERES CULPABLE!

Flash: o_O...Mátenme ya T-T

Michael: Tranquilo Flash ya lo resolveremos

Francisca: Ya lo ve su señoría, hasta su propia novia duda de Flash Sentry, lo que significa que no es de mucha confianza

Soarin: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOO! si de confianza se trata entonces llamo al estrado a Shining Armor

Entonces Shining Armor cambio de lugar con Twilight para ser interrogado.

Soarin: Muy bien Shining Armor dinos todo lo confiable que es Flash Sentry

Shining: Primero ¡MICHAEL JACKSON DAME TU AUTOGRAFO!

Michael: Claro...

Shining: SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, bueno Flash Sentry ha sido mi mano derecha y mi fiel compañero de equipo por varios años, yo sé que el recibiría una bala por mi si fuera necesario, además de que es muy sano, no usa drogas y...aunque aquella vez pero fue mi culpa

*Flashback*

Hace años atrás Shining Armor con Flash estaban fiscalizando en un aeropuerto.

Shining: Bueno Flash como nuestros perros están de vacaciones

Flash: ¿Qué? ¿le damos vacaciones a los perros y nosotros seguimos trabajando como mulas y ahora hacemos su trabajo?

Shining: No cuestiones, como no tenemos a nuestros perros, tú tienes el mejor olfato así que tendrás que oler los equipajes y verificar si no hay drogas o algo así

Flash: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Shining: Ahora huele estos calzoncillos

Entonces Flash olio varias maletas hasta que...

Flash: Ohhhhhhh...oh...oh creo que esta maleta tenía algo raro-Dijo drogado

Shining: Sip, esta maleta porta droga ilegal, llamare refuerzos

Flash: Siiiiiiiiiii...Oye este cuchillo me caga

Flash lanzo un cuchillo que casi le llega a una ancianita.

Shining: ¡FLASH!

Flash: Estos pantalones y los calzones me aprietan-Dijo sacándose los pantalones-Y Esta pistola está muy cargada, hare ejercicio mientras la descargo

Entonces Flash comenzó a correr sin pantalones mientras disparaba a lo loco.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Gritaba la gente huyendo

Shining: Híjole esta cagado

*Fin del Flashback*

Francisca: entonces Flash se drogo solo una vez por pendejo

Shining: Sí pero como dije fue mi culpa

Francisca: ¡UN MOMENTO! tengo entendió que usted es el hermano mayor de la señorita Twilight Sparkle y dígame ¿qué se siente que Flash valla a ser su cuñado?

Shining: Feliz ¿por qué no?

Francisca: Diga la verdad

Shining: Bueno ya lo admito, no me agrado la idea de que Flash estuviera con mi hermana, cuando lo descubrí tenía unas ganas de destripar a Flash...

Flash: o_O

Shining: En ese momento sentí que mi fiel compañero me traiciono ligándose a mi hermana y ese día lo perseguí para matarlo, literalmente lo iba matar, y sinceramente aun no me acostumbro a Flash pero le doy su oportunidad

Francisca: No más preguntas su señoría

Flash: ¿Shining cómo pudiste? me cagaron de nuevo

Michael: Ignorante aún podemos salvarte Flash

Flash: ¿Ya para que intentar?

Juez: Y solo porque me da la regalada gana, Señorita Pinkie Pie penalizada por ser una pendeja sub-normal

Pinkie: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Continuara...

* * *

-¿Podrá Flash salir de este gran aprieto?

-¿Podrá Michael Jackson ayudar?

-¿Flash será culpable de verdad?

-¿El juez dejara de hacer pendejadas?

-¿Cuantos más serán penalizados?

Descúbranlo en la segunda parte, espero les este gustando y pues quería incluir a Michael Jackson en el fic, creo que aún recuerdan que incluí a Tony Hawk anteriormente y ahora Michael Jackson, a futuro tengo planeado incluir a Jackie Chan, Chuck Noris y más, Tal vez también Bruce Lee.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	23. Un juicio loco con un famoso parte 2

Hola a todos, aquí sigue donde se quedo la historia, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Lenguaje un poco fuerte.

* * *

Capitulo 21: Un juicio loco con un famoso parte 2

Juez: Bueno, después de 1 hora de receso continuemos con el juicio

Soarin: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOO! no puede continuar con el juicio porque NO está la sexy fiscal Von Karma

Rainbow: ¡PORTESTOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESCUCHE ESO SOARIN!-Grito enojada

Soarin: Mierda

Juez: Tiene toda la razón, necesitamos a la sexy Von Karma, guardia valla a buscarla o bien traiga a otra sexy fiscal prostituta...digo sustituta

Guardia: ¿Cómo no? señor juez

*5 minutos después*

Guardia: Señor...

Francisca: Ya llegue...para mandar a la mierda a Flash Sentry

Flash: ¡SOY INOCENTE!

Michel Jackson: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOO! Fiscal ignorante, no dejare que se lleven a mi amigo

Juez: Me la pela, aquí el todo poderoso Juez soy yo

Francisca: Sí ya terminaron de hacer puras mierdas, comencemos con el juicio, como Soarin trajo testigos yo también quiero llamar a los míos.

Entonces llego al juicio un hombre normal para ser interrogado.

Francisca: Entonces señor, díganos lo que vio

Señor: Bueno yo había visto un hombre, no sé quien era pero tenía cara de pendejo pervertido que estaba con la sexy chica pelirroja, era de noche entonces me fui a dormir y a la mañana siguiente desperté, me metí a mi computadora y navegando me encontré una página con fotos de la mismísima sexy chica.

Francisca: ¿Y decía...

Señor: "Fotos subidas por Flash Sentry"

Flash: ¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Michael: Ignorante, no sabe lo que dice

Juez: Tiene razón el señor Michael Jackson, señor necesito que me entregue su computadora con la pagina para ver si lo que dice es verdad

Señor: Si señor, aquí está mi Notebook

Entonces el Juez comenzó a ver todas las fotos de la demandante en una página prohibida.

Juez: OH si, tiene toda la razón, aquí están las fotos, sexy...sexy...muy sexy...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH excitante SSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, si me disculpan tengo que analizar estas fotos en el baño, vuelvo en 1 hora.

Todos: ¿o_O?...

*1hora después*

Juez: Ya volví y fue estupendo pero rompí la Notebook

Señor: Viejo de mierda

Francisca: Quisiera llamar a mi siguiente testigo.

Black Mind: Que estúpido juicio

Juez: Penalizado

Black Mind: Mierda

Entonces vino otro señor gordo y con barba corta para ser interrogado.

Francisca: Díganos lo que sabe

Señor: No, yo...lo que vi era como una luz rara que venía...así venia...y venia gran velocidad...

Juez: ¿Eh?

Todos: ¿o_O?...

Señor: Y de repente se estaciona frente a mí y...se abre una compuerta y sale una wea rara así...naranja...no, verde y...me hiso una seña media rara ¿viste?...

Juez: ¿Eh?

Señor: Como una seña rara de "ven conmigo"...y yo le digo "me tiene miedo viste, ¿qué me vas a hacer tú? ¿qué me vas a hacer tú? vienes con tu nave espacial ¿qué vienes a hacer vos? ándate a tu casa" y...no nada el marciano dijo que venía en "son de paz" yo dije "¿Qué mierda es eso? son de paz, son de paz que te agarro a putazos y me lanza un rayo X

Todos: ¿o_O?...

Señor: Y exploto al lado mío, hijo de las re mil putas...yo que lo amenazo y sale cagando hijo de la gran puta, entro a la nave...entro a dentro y le cague a patadas la nave ¿viste?...

Juez: ¿Eh?...

Señor: Y ...yo entro con un vagabundo a la nave y este que se quería robar...un estéreo y yo le digo "no seas pendejo, no vez que ese estéreo viene de la estratosfera...en le estratosfera no hay estero pendejo"

Soarin: ¡PORTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! su señoría lo que dice este cagado de la cabeza no tiene nada que ver con el juicio

Juez. Sí tiene razón ¿quien trajo a este testigo pendejo?

Francisca: Fue Soarin su señoría

Juez. Soarin está penalizado por pendejo y por traer gente que no se debe

Soarin: Oiga yo no traje a ese testigo, la sexy peli plateado esta mintiendo

Juez: No no no no no, no me sermonee y a la siguiente me vas a tener que volver a masajear la calva pero con la lengua

Soarin: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Michael: Tranquilo, que todo saldrá bien al final

Flash: Solo traigan al último testigo, que pronto moriré castrado, en cárcel y asesinado por Twilight, ya hasta puedo leer sus pensamientos

En ese momento Flash mira a Twilight quien tenía una cara amenazadora.

Twilight: *_Sé que oyes mis pensamientos Flash, si te declaran culpable seré YO quien te castre_*-Pensó

Big Mac: *_Sé que oyes mis pensamientos Flash...ñam ñam ñam ñam...ñam ñam, ÑA...ñam ñam ñam ñam...ñam ñam ñam, ÑA que rica son las manzanas_*-Pensó

Flash: A veces creo que escucho de más

Entonces entro al estrado un niño pequeño para ser interrogado.

Francisca: Por favor diga su nombre

¿?: Me llamo Juanito

Juez: ¿Un niño?...me encantan los niños, ey mira Juanito Jo jo jo ahora soy Santa Clos-Dijo disfrazado

Juanito no podía creer que estaba frente a Santa Clos.

Juez: Jo jo lo ven, los niños me adoran

Juanito: Oiga Santa Clos, le quiero pedir un gran favor, quiero que esta vez me traiga la bicicleta que le estoy pidiendo hace 6 años, me tienes re contra podrido...con ese carrito a cuerda de mierda...

Juez: o_O

Juanito: ¡YO SIEMPRE TE PIDO BICICLETA Y NO ME DAS MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA! a mi vecinita siempre le traes juguetes más grandotes y la otra vez...un...un helicóptero a pilas ¡Y A MI SIEMPRE CARRITOS DE CUERDA NO MAS!

Juez. o_O

Juanito: ¡UNA GRAN PUTA, QUE MIERDA TE PASA, TE VOY A FEITAR LA CARA Y ¿SABES ALGO? TE VOY A EMPUJAR CUANDO VENGAS PA QUE SE TE INCRUSTE EN EL CULO UNA ASPAS DE TUS RENOS...Y CUANDO ENTRES POR LA CHIMENEA...VOY A PRENDER EL VENTILADOR!

En ese momento Juanito saca un ventilador de la nada.

Juanito: ¡MIRA COMO SUENA EL VENTILADOR!

Entonces prende el ventilador pero le falla y se apaga.

Juanito: La puta madre que la pario justo ahora me tiene que fallar el ventilador...

Juez: ¿Eh?

Todos: ¿o_O?...

Juanito: ¡TE VOY A FEITAR EL CULO Y NO PODRAS SENTARTE EN TODO UN AÑO Y CUANDO TE CURES ME VAS TENER QUE TRAER UNA BICICLETA...PORQUE YO QUIERO UNA BICICLETA...UNA GRAN PUTA QUE TIENES QUE HACERTE EL PESADO OH, GORDO DE MIERDA, TE VOY A QUEMAR EL TRAJE ROJO ESE, VAS A SABER OH...DE MI VAS SABER CUANDO VENGAS DE MI CASA TE VOY A QUEMAR LA JETA, TE DARE DE TOMPADAS NOMAS, TE VOY PRENDER FUEGO A LAS LUCES DEL ARBOLITO PA QUE TE PATEE!...

Francisca: Suficiente, llévenselo

Un guardia entra, agarra Juanito y se lo lleva lejos.

Juanito: ¡NO CONCHA TU MADRE, SANTA CLOS ANDATE A LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO!-Dijo cuando le cerraron la puerta

Juez: ¿o_O eh...?

Bright Diamond: Bueno...eso fue raro

Silver Shadow: Ni me lo digas

Juez: Bueno si no hay más testigos creo declarare culpable a...

Soarin: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOO! amm...su señoría yo...mierda *_Vamos mi sensual amigo Soarin debe haber alguna forma de declarar inocente a Flash_*-Pensó lo ultimo

Flash: Hay que aceptar los hechos, estoy cagado

Soarin: NO, no perderé a mi mejor amigo, su señoría quisiera llamar al estrado a...no sé Bright Diamond

Entonces Bright Diamond fue para ser interrogada.

Soarin: Bueno...amiga tú sabes qué...

Bright: No, yo no sé nada, este juicio está mal y creo que Soarin y Flash son pervertidos

Soarin: ¡COMO PUDISTE, ME CAGASTE, AMI NADIE ME CAGA, SOY INCAGABLE, COMO PUDISTE CAGARME!

Juez: Orden en mi corte mierda, señorita Bright Diamond está penalizada

Bright: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Soarin: Eso te pasa por cagarme

Juez: Señor Soarin y Flash Sentry también están penalizados

Flash: Mierda

Juez: Ahora los siguientes que nombre, Big Mac, Caramel, Applejack, Fluttershy, Silver Shadow, Rainbow Dash también están penalizados

Todos: NO, que le ocurre, pero que mierda

Juez: Los sentencio a todos a bailar la canción "GHOST" de Michael Jackson, así señor Jackson comience a cantar

Michael: Ignorante, no lo hare

Soarin: No bailare viejo gordo de mierda

juez: ¡DIJE QUE BAILES HIJO DE PUTA!

Entonces todos los penalizados fueron al centro del tribunal y le siguieron los pasos de Michael Jackson mientras cantaba. (No me pidan los pasos que son muy difíciles)

(Como es el baile real de la canción, búsquenlo en Youtube con el siguiente nombre: "Michael Jackson The Experience - Ghost (Ipad / 3DS version)")

Michael Jackson: There´s a ghost down in the hall

There´s a ghoul upon the bed

There´s somenthing in the walls

There´s blood up on the stair

And it´s floathing through the rrom

And there´s nothing I can see

And I know that that´s the truth

Because now it´s onto me

¡I DON´T UNDERSTAND IT!

Hey

¡I DON´T UNDESTAND IT!

Aaow

And who gave you the

right to shake my family?

And who gave you the

right to shake my baby,

she needs me

And who gave you the

right to shake my family

tree?

You put a knife in my

back

¡SHOT AN ARROW IN ME!...

Tell me are you the

ghost of jealousy...

...

¡THE GHOST OF JEALOUSY!

Todos bailaban siguiendo la canción de Michael Jackson.

Juez: Pero que genial, yo también quiero bailar chido, guardias apaguen la luz

Entonces las luces se apagaron.

Soarin: Pero que mierda

Twilight: Prendan la luz

Fluttershy: Tengo miedo

Black Mind: Viejo imbécil que apaga luz

Francisca: Sabían que en Texas también apagan la luz para hacer Ñiki ñiki con las vacas jajajaja...¿no? ¿a nadie le gusto mi chiste? pues vallase todos a la mierda

Flash: ¿Me harías un favor?

Francisca: ¡NO!

Flash: ¡CALLATE!

Juez: Ahora sí guardias prendan la luz

Las luces se prendieron y todos quedaron impactados, totalmente asustados con la boca hasta el piso.

El juez estaba completamente desnudo bailando en medio de la pista sin nada de ropa puesta.

Juez: Pero que mierda ¿por qué dejaron de bailar? ahora quiero que bailen el "Thriller" de Michael Jackson

Flash: Viejo degenerado, no bailaremos con usted mientras este desnudo

Juez: ¡DIJE QUE BAILEN LA PUTA MADRE!

Entonces todos bailaban el baile del zombie con el juez desnudo y seguían la canción de Michael Jackson.

(Baile que hacen, buscar en Youtube con el siguiente nombre: "Michael Jackson: the experience-Thriller (3DS version)")

Michael jackson: It´s close to mindnight

Somethin evil´s lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight

You see a sight

that almost stops your heart

You try to scream

But terror takes the sound

before you make it

You start to freeze

As horro looks you

right between the eyes

You´re paralyzed

¡CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER!

Trhiller at night

And no one´s gonna save you

from the beast about to strike

You know it´s Thriller

¡THRILLER AT NIGHT!

You´re fighting

for your life inside a killer

Thriller

Aaow

*Un baile del zombie después*

Juez: Eso fue genial, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

Flash: Eso ni mierda

Juez: Así se me olvidaba, señor Flash Sentry lo declaro...¡CULPABLE!

Flash: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Soarin eres mi abogado has algo

Soarin: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Juez: ¡PROTESTA DENEGADA, IGNORADA Y PASADA POR EL CULO!

Soarin: Mierda

Juez: A Flash Sentry lo sentencio a 80 años en prisión y a ser castrado...¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Flash: *AGH*-Impactado

Juez: Seguridad llévense a la "Señorita" Flash Sentry para que le quiten todo.

Guardia: ¿Cómo no señor juez?...¡HIJO PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dijo y salto sobre Flash pero cayó sobre Soarin

Soarin: Ay mierda

Flash: Yo me voy de aquí-Dijo huyendo

Juez: Oiga no se escape y venga para acá y cumpla su sentencia

Flash: No quiero, tal vez perdí el juicio pero no perderé mi dignidad como macho pecho peludo que soy

Juez: ¡GUARDIAS LLEVENSELO!

¿?: ¡PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Juez:¿Eh?

Flash: Valetin Carrera (OC de Lord Sr Valentin)

Valentin: Yo tengo pruebas de que mi hermano Flash es inocente, lo investigue a fondo y todo está en Notebook

Entonces Valentin mostro su Notebook.

Valentin: Como pueden todos ver, eh hackeado la pagina donde se subieron las fotos y la cuenta de facebook que usaron para engañar al víctima y estas no son de originales de Flash Sentry

Francisca: ¿A qué te refieres?

Valentin: Que Flash es inocente ya que su verdadera cuanta de Facebook es otra y eh hackeado la pagina donde estaban las fotos ye el dueño de la pagina es otro, yo estaba en una investigación como el detective que soy esa noche y la señorita Camila no estaba con Flash...¡ESTABA CON EL MISMO JUEZ!

Camila: Creo que puedo recordar pero me duele la cabeza.

Valentin: Esto fue lo que paso: El juez uso un nombre falso en Facebook, como es juez tuvo acceso a los archivos civiles y uso el de Flash, salió con la víctima y cuando menos se lo espero, logro drogarla y abuzar de ella cuando nadie miraba.

Michael: Eso lo explica todo

Francisca: Ya odiaba al juez, pero ahora lo quiero ver sufrir

Cheese: Siempre supe que mi amigo no era capaz de hacer algo así

Twilight: Flash es inocente

Valentin: Así es, el culpable es el Juez, cosa que el juez es un viejo gordo, calvo, pervertido y reguetonero de mierda.

Juez: o_O...Señor detective está penalizado eh iras a prisión

Shining: Creo que no seño juez, ya hay una celda con su nombre

Juez: No me atraparan con vida

El juez saca una bomba de humo y huye por la salida.

Juez: Ya los cague, jamás me alcan...o_O...

El juez se detiene al ver al mismo niño Juanito.

Juez: Oh no, es el pendejo de Juanito otra vez

Juanito: Usted gordo de mierda le voy a re cagar a tompadas por ahí, lo voy a esperar en una esquina y le voy re cagar a tompadas...oiga...oiga no se esconda venga para acá-Dijo agarro al juez y lo tiro al piso

Juez: Mierda pero que fuerza

Juanito: ¡TE VOYA FEITAR LA JETA, TE VOY A FEITAR LA CABEZA!

Juez: Pero si ya soy calvo

Juanito: ¡LE VOYA FEITAR LOS PELOS DE TU CULO...Y ESPERAME NO MAS...ESPERAME EN UNA ESQUINA TE VOY A REVENTAR LA JETA!

Shining: Lo siento pero este juez pervertido se viene conmigo-Dijo agarrando al juez y esposándolo

Juez: Mierda

Shining: Ahora ira ala cárcel y se pudrirá para siempre

*Mientras*

Twilight: Flash quiero disculparme por dudar de ti por un momento...

Flash: ¿Un momento?

Twilight: Bueno dude todo el tiempo, lo siento mucho yo...

Flash: Está bien...yo solo te amo a ti y nada cambiara eso-Dijo y le dio un tierno beso a Twilight

Twilight: Prometo nunca volver a dudar de ti

Flash: Además yo también hubiera dudado de Soarin si fuese él el acusado

Soarin: ¡Oye! yo fui tu abogado y te defendí

Flash: Abogado pendejo

Soarin: Mierda

Francisca: Oigan también me quiero disculpa, sé que puedo ser gruñona, enojona y violenta...

Soarin: Y sexy

Francisca: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Soarin: Nada

Francisca: Pero adoro los finales felices y ese juez se enfrentara a la justicia, les deseo lo mejor a todos

Flash: Gracias

Michael: No se olviden de mí, yo también ayude.

Button: Señor Michael Jackson me firma mi videojuego de "Michael Jackson the experience" por favor

Michael: ¿Cómo no mi querido amigo?

Button: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII es glorioso

Michael: Ahora que dicen y hacemos un último baile del zombie

Todos: SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Y todos bailaron con el famoso Michael Jackson y todo salió bien al final.

Y se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con el juez?

*En la cárcel, el juez se pudría*

Juez: Maldito Flash, algún día me las pagaras

Juanito: Hoy no gordo de mierda

Juez: Juanito oh no, ¿cómo entraste a mi celda?

Juanito: ¡AHOR SI SANTA CLOS HIJO DE PUTA!-Salto y comenzó a golpearlo por su venganza

Juez: ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, aún quedan muchas aventuras locas por seguir.

Recuerden que si quieren ser parte de estas aventuras locas, solo envíen sus OCs y les daré su lugar en la historia.

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	24. Batalla musical

Muy buen día, aquí sigue la historia y usare los siguientes OCs:

Silver Shadow (OC de MrBrony25): chico de cabello plateado piel gris, ojos amarillos y toca la armónica y su cutie mark es una clave musical

Black Mind (OC de Brony Metalero): De color gris oscuro, ojos rojos, lleva una chaqueta negra con una camisa que dice "Slayer", se ve en forma y se dedica a la música y ayuda a grabar álbumes de música en una disquera, su sobrenombre es Slayer, es rival musical de Vinyl Scratch.

* * *

Capitulo 22: Batalla musical

Era un día normal y en el centro de la ciudad estaba Flash hablando con Spike.

Flash: Spike, creo que estoy perdiendo a Twilight

Spike: ¿Qué?

Flash: Sí, veraz ayer salimos, le conté unos chistes y no tuvo ningún interés

Spike: No crees que pudo simplemente ser que tus chistes son malos.

Flash: No, porque soy el rey de la comedia.

*Flashback*

Flash: Oye Twilight ¿por qué el abogado fue a la cárcel?

Twilight: ¿Por qué?-Dijo aburrida y molesta

Flash: Porque perdió el juicio jajajajajajajaja

Twilight:... ...Creo que voy a casa

Flash: No espera, aquí te va otro chistes, ¿qué le dijo un pez a otro pez?

*Fin del Flashback*

Spike: Tú tranquilo, Twilight no te dejara pero eso sí, mejor no digas chistes porque la vas a aburrir, pero no te va a dejar

Flash: Sabes Spike, me di cuenta de algo

Spike: ¿Qué?

Flash: Que le pedí consejos a alguien que nunca ha tenido novia

Spike: o_O...

Flash: Así que te volveré a pedir consejos cuando te le declares a Sweetie Belle

Spike: Mierda ¿qué todos saben eso?

Flash: Bueno, vamos por unas bebidas.

Entonces Flash y Spike fueron caminando a algún lugar donde conseguir bebidas hasta que Spike ve un llamativo letrero.

Spike: ¡OH POR DIOS! están vendiendo rifles M-16 de ultima generación con lanza granadas a mitad de precio...¡IMAGINA TODAS LAS POSIBILADADES!-Dijo encantado

*En la mente retorcida de Spike*

Spike en ropa interior armado con su rifle empezó a disparar y a matar, hippies, illuminatis y muchos reguetoneros a lo loco sin mirar por donde disparaba.

*La realidad*

Spike: Seria imparable, todos se arrodillarían a mis pies.

Flash: Pues en 2 años más podrás tener tus armas pero hasta entonces, yo soy el de la pistola-Dijo presumiendo su pistola.

Spike: Veamos qué otras cosas buenas hay.

Flash: Mira este letrero, habrá una batalla musical y el ganador recibirá $500.000 dólares y tú ya sabes Spike porque necesitamos el dinero

Spike: Sí, pero será buena idea la ultima vez tú y Soarin casi se mueren por dinero en aquella carrera.

Flash: Es pura música, ¿qué podría pasar?... ...aquí dice que la batalla será en Sugar Cub Corner y habrán muchos participantes

Spike: ¿ Y quién hace ese concurso?

Flash: ¿Qué importa? debo reunir a los mejores músicos de la ciudad.

*Un buen rato después*

Flash estaba reunido con su banda en Sugar Cub Corner.

Flash: Muy bien amigos, Black Mind y Silver Shadow, los eh reunido aquí porque debemos ganar el dinero de la batalla.

Black Mind: No hay problema, una buena canción nos dará l victoria.

Silver: Y ¿qué clase de canción haremos?

Flash: ROCK

Black: No, METAL

Silver: Bien, creo ahora si tenemos un problema.

Black: Necesitaremos más ayuda

*Otro rato después*

Estaban todos el resto de amigos reunidos en la tienda.

Silver: Muy bien los necesitamos aquí para crear la mejor canción del mundo y ganar la batalla.

Black: ¿Alguien tiene ideas?

Luminous Shadow: Soy un mecánico...tal vez de autos...

Flash: Puede ser... ...sí tal vez

Black: ¿Algo más?

Rainbow: De futbol

Flash: No, sería bueno para un mundial o otra cosa así pero no hay nada

Fancy Pants: ¿Qué tal una canción relajada y lenta?

.

.

.

.

.

Black: Jodete

Silver: Sí, tiene ser algo bueno, No estúpido

Fluttershy: Pues lo hacen difícil

Big Mac: Sip

Applejack: Manzanas

Silver: ¿Quien quiere escuchar una canción de manzanas?... ...además de Big Mac

Rarity: Se me ocurre...una hermosa canción tierna y romántica

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flash: A la mierda, una canción romántica, que carajo tienes en la cabeza

Silver: Ya dijimos como tiene que ser

Black: Así que no jodas con algo estúpido como eso

Spike: Estoy de acuerdo

Caramel: El romance no sirve en esta ocasión

Soarin: Necesitamos ¡SANGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Flash: Así es amigo

Black: Una canción así

Silver: Muy buena idea Soarin

Soarin: Ja, no soy tan pendejo como creían ¿verdad?

Todos: ¡ERES EL PENDEJO LEGENDARIO!

Soarin: Mierda

Rarity: Insisto en algo de romance

Todos: ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Flash: Bueno, voy al baño así que espérenme

Fluttershy: ¿Alguien sabe quienes más participan?

Pinkie: En el concurso que hico Celestia, estarán Octavia sola, Vinyl Scratch junto con Electronic Effects y Dudstep Effects (OCs de Xime y Albert).

Soarin: Mi hermano Electronic Effects contra mi mejor amigo Flash, yo diria una batalla legendaria.

Pinkie: Y muchos más competidores, ¿a nadie más le gustaría entrar?

¿?: A nosotras

Entraron 3 chicas con atuendos raros, de cabello naranja, otra morada y otra azul claro.

Cheese: Oh por dios... ...¿quién carajo son?

Pinkie: No lo sé

¿?: ¿Qué?... soy Adagio Dazzle miembro principal de las Dazzlings

¿?: Soy Aria Blaze

¿?: Y yo Sonata Dusk

Spike: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...no te conocemos una mierda

Scootaloo: Sí, nadie sabe de ustedes aquí

Button: Si son tan famosas ¿por qué participan en un concurso?

Aria: Seremos famosas algún día

Adagio: ¡TODOS AQUÍ PRESENTES CONOCEN A LAS DAZZLINGS ¿VERDAD?!

Todos: ¡NO!

Spike: Parece que nadie las quiere jaja

Flash: Ya volví ¿de qué me perdí? ¡OH POR DIOS! ES...ES...

Adagio: Al menos alguien nos conoce

Flash: ¡ES SHAKIRA!

Adagio: o_O ¿qué?

Flash: Muy buen día señorita Shakira, es un honor conocerla...Mierda se veía mas hermosa en le tele, ahora que la veo de cerca tengo ganas de vomitar-Dijo esto último a Soarin-Pero es Shakira y está aquí en Ciudad Canterlot y...

Adagio: ¡IDIOTA! yo no soy Shakira, soy Aagio Dazzle y somos las Dazzlings entiendes

Flash: ¿Es en serio? ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!

Adagio: ¿Qué?

Flash: Solo mírate ¡ERES UNA HORRIBLE COPIA BARATA DE SHAKIRA, NO ERES NADA ORIGINAL, TU PELO ES CASI IGUAL Y-Y-Y EN SERIO QUE MIERDA TE PASA COPIANDO A UNA ESTRALLA FAMOSA REAL ME DAS PENA!

Adagio: o_O

Flash: ¡EN CUANTO A TU AMIGA L-L-LA DE PELO MORADO ¿EN SERIO? ASÍ TE PEINAS, ESE PEINADO TAMPOCO ES ORIGINAL, TAMBIEN ERES UNA COPIA BARATA, ESE PEINADO ES EL DE ESA CHICA DE CANCIONES JAPONESAS EN ANIME LLAMADA "MIKU HATSUNE" TU PEINADO ES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL TODO ESE ESTILO ERES UNA MIERDA!

Aria: o_O

Flash: Y tú...

Sonata: ¿Yo?

Flash: Sí tú...tú...no no no no t-t-tú si eres original, ese estilo nunca lo vi antes t-t-t-tu si estás bien, te vez linda...

Sonata: Gracias

Flash: ¡EN CUANTO A USTEDES 2, APRENDN DE ESTA PENDEJA QUE SI ES GENTIL!

Sonata: o_O ¿pendeja?

Adagio: Aun así ganaremos quieran o no, vámonos-Dijo retirándose con su banda

Flash: Son copias baratas

Todos: Sí tienes razón, no las conozco, van a perder.

Silver: Volviendo a nuestro asunto

Black: Si, debemos crear nuestra canción

Silver: Bien nuestra canción será de acción

Applebloom: ¿Y qué clase acción?

Soarin: ¡GUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Black: Podría ser una canción de guerra pero ya nos ganaron, han escuchado la canción "THIS IS WAR" hay millones de videos musicales de ella con videos de Marvel Comics y otras cosas así

Button: Oigan, se me ocurre ¿y qué tal de un videojuego de acción?

Scootaloo: Ay Button tú y tus videojuegos

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silver: Button...eres un genio

Black: Excelente idea amigo

Flash: Ni a mí se me había ocurrido

Entonces todos estaban felicitando a Button por su gran idea.

Spike: Sí, a todos les gusta los videojuegos

Scootaloo: ¿Es enserio?

Black: Bien será una canción de un videojuego de acción violento

Rainbow: La pregunta es ¿cual videojuego?

Button: Ejem...si se trata de un videojuego violento y de acción, tengo el juego perfecto.

*El día de la competencia*

Flash: Muy bien, Black Mind y Silver Shadow ¿están listos para tocar nuestra canción y ganar lo $500.000 dólares?

Black: Tú sabes que sí

Flash: Entonces pues esperen porque somos los últimos

En Sugar Cub Corner estaban en una mesa la alcaldesa Celestia junto a otra jueza y a Discord como juez.

Celestia: La siguiente banda son las Dazzligns

*Luego de que las Dazzligns tocaran*

Celestia: Bien pues su canción fue...no muy buena

Jueza: Sí, eh escuchado mejores

Discord: Pero vamos, es la mismísima "Shakira" en persona así que tiene mi aprobación

Adagio: ¡QUE NO SOY SHAKIRA MIERDA! soy Adagio y esta es mi banda

Flash: Jajajaja vamos te pareces mucho a Shakira, solo que Shakira es más hermosa-Dijo y de pronto Discord apareció a su lado de la nada

Discord: Uy pero mira a este Rockero te está diciendo vil copia barata

Flash: *AGH*-Rápidamente pateo a Discord vuelta su lugar y al mirar a Adagio le dio mucho escalofrió

Adagio:... ... ...

Discord: ¿Está bien señorita copia barata?

Adagio: ¡QUE NO SOY COPIA BARAT POR LA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En ese momento Adagio desquiciada comenzó a destruir todo el lugar y atacar a los espectadores.

Adagio: ¡DESTRUIRE TODO!

Twilight: Esta loca

Flash: Aquí es donde entra el policía, alto en nombre de la ley

Black: Tú puedes Flash

Adagio: Tú fuiste el que empezó todo-Dijo y tiro a Flash contra la pared

Soarin: Flash, Flash ¡FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! mi amigo NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ahora paso de ser "Shakira" a ser "Hulk"

Adagio: ¡QUE NO SOY COPIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dijo levantando a Soarin con fuerza

Rainbow: Soarin no

Soarin: ¡AH! yo te lo juro que yo no fui son puros cuentos de por ahí

Flash: Anotaron la matricula del camión-Dijo aturdido

Adagio con toda su fuerza lanzo a Soarin contra Flash aturdiéndolos.

Soarin:...hola Flash...

Flash: Hola Soarin...es imparable, necesitare refuerzos-Dijo llamando refuerzos de su comunicador

De inmediato llego Shining Armor con un gran grupo de hombre armados

Shining: Órale esa chica es fuerte

Twilight: Vamos deténganla hermano

Shining: Podríamos intentar pero...mejor nos ahorramos la golpiza

Policía: TENEMOS MIEDO

Twilight: No sean cobardes y hagan al...

Rainbow: Déjame a mí cerebrito-Empujo e interrumpió a Twilight

Entonces Rainbow miro fijamente a todos los policías.

Rainbow: Tú...dime...¿cuál es tu profesión?

Policía 1: Soy Plomero...señora...

Rainbow: Y tú...policía ¿cuál es tu profesión?

Policía 2: Escultor...señora

Rainbow: Y tú...

Policía 3: Carpintero señora

Rainbow: Ya veo... ... ... ...¡ESPARTANOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ¿CUAL ES SU PROFESION?!

Policías: ¡AUU! ¡AUU! ¡AUU!

Rainbow: ¡ESTO... ...ES... ...SPARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Policías: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Shining: ¡ACABEMOS CON ELLA!

Flash: ¡Y CONMIGO SOMOS 10!

Entonces todos los policías fueron y atacaron a Adagio al más grande estilo de los espartanos.

*5 minutos después*

Todos los policías derrotados y Adagio fuera de control.

Adagio: Los voy ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito electrocutada por Shining Armor

Shining: No sé cómo no se me ocurrió usar mi teiser desde el principio

*Luego de Adagio despertara calmada*

Discord: Señorita copia barata, le recuerdo que en esta batalla de musica no toleraremos este comportamiento...

Adagio: Sabe que...¡PERO PORQUE NO TE VAZ UN POQUITO A LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIO HIJO DE PUTA, ESTAS TAN MAL HECHO QUE LLEGA UN CAMION LLENO DE CONCHAS Y SACAS UNA PORONGA PEDAZO DE ABORTO DE LA NATURALEZA MAL COGIDO DEFORME DEL OJETE!-Dijo retirándose pero...-¡VALLANSE TODOS A VIOLAR EN ZOOLOGICO!

*Luego de mil palabrotas después*

Black: La próxima vez mejor no le decimos nada

Silver: Estoy de acuerdo

Shining: Amigos...

Twilight: Hermano ¿qué te...

Shining: Adagio venia hacia a mí, creo que ofendida y me dijo que está harta, le vale culo el concurso, que todos se vallan a la concha de su madre luego me dio un puñetazo en la cara y se fue-Dijo con un puño marcado en su cara

Discord: Bueno, siguiendo la banda de Flash y sus amigos

Black: Es nuestra entrada

Silver: Vamos a enseñarles buena música

Shining: Suerte a todos

Entonces Flash, Silver Shadow y Black Mind subieron al escenario algo roto y se prepararon para su canción de un juego de acción violento.

Flash: Hola a todos, nuestra canción es de un videojuego violento, sangriento y con mucha acción y pelea, sugerido por nuestro amigo Button, hablo del juego "MORTAL KOMBAT" -Dijo (No me juzguen, no puedo pasar un día sin hacer un Fataliti en el juego)

Entonces comenzaron a tocar y cantar (La letra esta en ingles, sí quieren pueden buscar la canción completa en Youtube con el nombre "ADEMA IMMORTAL").

Letra: ¡LET´S FIGHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

We´re fece-to-fece

Loyalty is what

I need to see from you.

You´re insecure

I can see the fear that breeds in your heart

Where will you run?

Where will you hide?

I see the blood drip from your eyes

Who will survive?

Let´s get it on

Then we´ll

¡FIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

I know who you are

The leader of lost souls

You can´t kill me

I´m immortal

I´m not afraid to die

My soul will travel on

You can´t Kill me

I´m immortal

You can´t kill me

Immortal

You can´t kill me

Immortal

You can´t kill me

Luego de que terminaran comenzaron a calificarlos.

Discord: Del 1 al 10, esto es un 11 perfecto

Celestia: ¿Cómo no? si comenzaste a bailar sin camisa al lado de ellos

Discord: La canción es perfecta, me llena de adrenalina

Jueza: A mí me gusto mucho un 10

Celestia: Su canción fue muy buena, les doy un 9 y con eso ustedes son los ganadores.

Black: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Silver: $500.000 dólares para fin de año

Flash: Y este fue otra victoria para nosotros y estamos más cerca para nuestro objetivo

Todos: ¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Cheese. Ben hecho amigos

Spike: Son los mejores

Button: Escuchare esa canción siempre cuando juegue Mortal Kombat

Twilight: Yo aún no sé para qué quieren tanto dinero

Flash: Ya lo sabrás

Fin del capitulo...

* * *

Espero le haya gustado, ustedes deciden el siguiente capítulo, romance o comedia.

Si eligen romance yo elijo la pareja, pero si eligen comedia ustedes eligen al protagonista entre:

1-Flash Sentry

2-Soarin

Voten por su favorito y hare el siguiente capítulo, les deseo un muy buen día.


End file.
